The Unknown Heir
by EdwardBellaLuv4ever
Summary: 17 years after Clary and Jace meet, a new story unfolds with the their children, Fin, Eaden and Max. When they come across a girl with silver hair and lavender eyes they are swept into an adventure they never expected. Who is the silver haired girl?
1. Prologue

The Unknown Heir

_**Prologue**_

Black hair flashed across Fin's vision, and just as he was about to stick what he thought was the beast, he suddenly realized it was Eadan, and he quickly snatched away his seraph blade. The black he thought he had seen, suddenly was in front of them and bared its bloodied teeth. The Rued demon was strong, and they hadn't planned on encountering one. But they had no choice but to fight it if they were hoping to find the person responsible for the Shadowhunter killings that had happened last week.

"Fin, watch it!" yelled Max, and he quickly stepped in front of Eadan and threw a glowing seraph blade at the demon. Fin thought angrily about his almost stabbing Eadan, and decided to step it up.

He looked around for the man they had been following and saw him 100 feet away, still running away. Fin looked back to Max an Eadan decided they would be able to hand the Rued.

"I'm going about him!" Fin shouted and started sprinting quickly after the shadow ahead.

"No! Fin, don't! You don't know what it is!" Eadan said, and just as Fin passed them, he saw the demon jump at her, and her knife slash at his shoulder. The demon snarled and its read eyes shined darkly.

_No, she is just pissing it off more…_Fin thought, but kept running. Max would take care of her.

Fin looked back to the man running away from them and saw he had stopped, clearly from exhaustion, and so Fin pushed himself harder and he gained on him. He pulled out another of his seraph blade and chanted, _Neratif, _and threw it at the man. He watched as the blade flew bright blue through the air, and saw at it hit the man, and he dropped to the ground, and heard a faint groan. Fin kept running toward the man before he could possibly get back up and keep running, and took out his sword in case the man meant a fight—not that he would be able to….

Fin slowed as he noticed the man writhing on the ground in pain, and saw that the seraph blade had been lodged into his right shoulder. The man was wearing normal mundane clothing, but his hair was blue and curly, and his eyes brown. Fin's stomach twisted at the thought of his possibly being a mundane, but then he remembered the way the man had jumped off the Institute, and he thought he must be something else. Possibly a mix of things, vampire, Shadowhunter, maybe even faerie.

"Who are you?" Fin asked, and pointed the sword at the man's face, and he cowered away from it, trying not to lie on his blade-stuck shoulder.

"The Faerie Courts are searching," said the man. His voice was hoarse and Fin could tell he was dieing.

Fin's eyebrows furrowed at the man's statement. "Searching for what? What is your name?" Fin demanded.

"They… won't stop, no until it… is… found," the man whispered, and his body suddenly went limp, and the man was dead.

Fin stood over his body is astonishment. He was so shocked he hardly heard the voices yelling his names as he had watched the man die.

"Fin! FIN! The Rued! Fin the demon! Watch out!" He finally heard, and turned around in time to watch the demon galloping toward him, eyes intent on his head. His mind was whirling as he realized what was about to happen. He was about to get killed by a Rued demon, and all he could do was take out his stele. He watched as the demon ran towards him, and began to draw.

"Fin! Your blades! Get out a blade!" Max screamed, but Fin continued to draw the rune on his hand, and felt the burn as it seared the design into his skin.

Just as he was about to finished, he turned back toward the man, and felt the Rued demon claw at his back, and suddenly he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Way more to come, I am on my 11th Chapter I believe, so I think I will post a new chapter every week :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please message me or review if you have any suggestions or comments!**

**-MW**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you mean; you want to get back together?" Ayne asked, as she looked across the table at Ben, her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't been expected him to bring their relationship up when she had agreed to go to dinner with him. He had promised it wasn't a date.

"I mean, I want to give this another try!" he said and pointed at himself and Ayne. Ben was a gorgeous tall and broad boy with hazel eyes and dark blonde hair, who Ayne had been with for 2 years. He was sweet and very caring, but Ayne had slowly lost feelings for him as their relationship had went on, and as he fell further in love with her, she had drifted away. "You know how good we were together, don't you miss us?"

It was true; she missed him and their time together. But she didn't miss the love and relationship they had had. It was just too prefect for her to handle, and that had been why she thought she got bored. "Ben, you are a wonderful person, and I would love to keep seeing you," she started, but her stomach clenched when she saw his face brighten, "but I want to see you as a friend. I don't want a relationship right now. Not just with you but with anyone. I said that when we broke up 6 months ago…" she said and sighed. Of course Ben would do this, and try at getting her back.

"6 months is a long time. So much can change in that time. I thought you would have gotten over that whole no relationship thing." He mumbled, and stared at his pasta.

Although Ayne cared about Ben, she couldn't help but be grateful she didn't have to deal with his moping anymore. Whenever Ben didn't get what he wanted, he moped like a 3 year old child. "I'm sorry Ben, but nothings changed."

Ben nodded, and stared at his pasta some more.

A few moments passed in silence, until her phone rang in her lap. _Thank god… _She thought to herself.

"Sorry Ben, it is okay if I take this?" She asked, and stared at the caller display. It was her mother.

"Yeah, sure." He gave a sad little smile.

"Thanks," she said and ran out of the room. "Oh my lord, Mom, I can't even tell you how grateful I am that you called."

Her mother laughed quietly to herself. "I take it the date isn't going well?" Ayne's mother was very soft spoken, and always saw amusement in the dramas of a teenage New Yorker's life.

"Mom, its not a date! Ben asked me to dinner to catch up. But apparently he took me here to ask about getting back together." She sighed and looked started to walk down the street toward the benches on East Houston Street.

"Well what did you expect Ben to do? He was head over heels for you." She said softly. She knew better then anyone how much Ben loved him, due to a drunken phone falls one night in the middle of their relationship. Ayne laughed at the memory of when Ben had called at professed his love to who he thought was Ayne, but was really her mother, Sara. Ayne and Sara sounded identical, which explained the mistake. "Anyways," Sara said bringing Ayne back from her reverie, "I was wondering when you would come home? Or are you going to Quinn's tonight?"

"Um, I think I might go to Quinn's, though I haven't talked to her tonight. She is on a date, and I think she wanted to have a girl's night after" she smiled, and thought of the brownies, and facials that Quinn's girls night included.

"Oh, I was wishing you could come home tonight. But I guess it is summer, so you have nowhere to be tomorrow aside from dance. Well then, let me know. Have fun with the rest of your date." Sara said.

"Mom, it is NOT a date!" She exclaimed.

"Sure its not. In your eyes." She laughed.

"Oh shush. I have got to go! Bye!" Ayne said hastily, and hung up. The mention of Ben and the date got her nerves back up. She sighed yet again, and reached into her purse to get a cigarette.

Ayne didn't smoke frequently, only when she was stressed. She had found by age 14 that they calmed the nerves and settled her anger down to an extensive degree. Sara and Rohen (her father) both knew she smoked for her nerves, and strangely didn't seem to care. It was strange because they seemed to encourage it. Fortunately her siblings Cornellia and Vince didn't know or else they would follow her cancer causing habit.

She lit the cigarette quickly just as she approached the remote bench and sat down. It was twilight out, and it was a warmer night then she was used to. Within moments the nicotine was in her veins and she already felt calmer. She breathed in deeply to calm herself further.

Suddenly there was a loud smack and a groan. Ayne looked over to her right where the sound had comes from, into the alley next to her, only to find a man sitting on the ground, clutching his arm tightly. An arm that was covered in bright red blood.

"Holy shit!" Ayne exclaimed and ran to into the alley, "are you okay!"

The man's face shot up quickly and looked at Ayne, who realized the man wasn't a man but a boy, her age, maybe 17 or 18. His hair was fair, almost a whitened gold, and striking greens eyes that bore into her own lavender eyes. The boy looked shocked. Beyond shocked, he looked horrified.

"Are you okay?" She asked and approached him closer, her arms held out forward, thought still holding the cigarette.

"No, clearly I'm not okay." The boy muttered belligerently, and released his bloodied arm to revealed a huge gash the length of her laptop.

"I'm sorry, but you are not okay. That cut is bigger then my forearm." She mumbled, and stuck the cigarette back into her mouth and crouched down next to him. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital? That looks serious!"

The boy suddenly was at his feet, and had a knife in his uninjured arm. "You don't need to pretend that you are a mundane, faerie, I know what you are trying to do."

Ayne's eyes flew wide at the knife in front of her, and cringed into the wall, her cigarette falling out of her open mouth. Her mind spun, and all she could think about was the cigarette, and how expensive they were. "Holy shit. Holy shit, are you going to kill me? Because I was just trying to help!"

"I won't kill you right now, faerie, but come any closer and I will." He said strongly and looked fierce. He was beautiful, and reminded her of an angel, his hair light and curly, and his eyes huge. He was even golden skinned. Ayne looked closer as she notice his skin was tattooed in strange patterns, and underneath the designs were light scars that seemed to be in patterns as well. When she looked up she noticed he was wearing what looked like black leather gear, with sheaths around his waist holding weapons. Ayne's hands began to shake.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Faeries don't exist! Now please, please put the knife away. I will leave you alone, I promise." She pleaded, and tried to show in her eyes she meant what she said.

Slowly, the boy lowered his weapon, the horrified expression back on his face, only this time, it was plagued with some sort of realization. "You aren't a faerie are you?"

"Um, no." she shook her head, and her racing heart began to slow.

"Nothing but a mundane…" he seemed to say to himself. His now free hand unconsciously went to his cut.

"Are you sure don't want help?" Ayne asked again, worried he was hurt. A crazy, hurt, gorgeous person.

"Not from you, and your hospitals, no." he said harshly, and took out something that looked like a thick knife.

Ayne's heart jumped. "Please, don't stab me!" She cried and held out her hands in surrender.

"I'm not going to stab you, mundie I'm going to erase your memories." The boy said.

"You are a madman!" Ayne shouted, and edged towards the exit of the alley. She was beginning to get freaked out by this boy, not only because he was planning on killing her, but because not he was holding a pointed knife life thing at her, saying he was going to erase her memory.

"No quite." He said. And grabbed her hand. Ayne had meant to scream, but instead all that came out was small squeak. He began to draw an intricate design on the back of her hand and it came up black. _Was it a pen he was using? But no pen should burn like that…_ she thought.

"What are you doing?" She asked frantically, too scared to snatch her hand away.

The boy huffed in frustration. "Like I said, I'm erasing your memory."

She looked at him, baffled. _I didn't think people could get this weird. Or crazy._

"Who ARE you?" she begged.

"My name is Finnigan Lightwood. But don't worry about that. You won't remember me or anything that happened in the last 3 minutes, once I'm done. Well I guess actually your memory should already be fading…" Finigan said, and smiled as he let go of my hand. "There, all done. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get out of this mundane alley."

"My memory isn't fuzzy at all Finnigan, sorry to break it to you, but you are crazy, and need serious help." She said flatly, and rubbed her hand lightly, feeling the burn disappear. When she looked back at her hand the design was gone.

Finnigan gasped, and Ayne looked up to see him staring at her, shocked, yet again.

"Fin!" a voice down the street yelled. "Fin where are you?"

"Over here!" he shouted back, but didn't break his gaze from her eyes.

"Fin! Praise the Angel you are alive!" said a girl, as she rounded the corner. The girl was Ayne's height, and stunningly beautiful. Her hair black as charcoal, and sweeping to her waist, and her eyes were pale blue. She stopped suddenly and looked at Ayne, shocked just like Finnigan had been. "What the hell Fin! A girl! Really? After what just happened? You do realize we just got attacked by a freaking Rued demon don't you?"

Ayne's eyes widened. "Who are you people! Harry Potter fanatics?"

"Eadan, shut up. She is a mundane. Or I think she is. I used a forgetting rune on her and it rubbed off." Finnigan said to the girl, Eadan.

She just gaped at him in shock. "Shit."

Ayne looked back and forth between Eadan and Finnigan as she notice Eadan wearing similar clothes to Finnigan, and was holding a red whip in her hands, and gasped, as she quickly realized that this was no fanatics game they were playing. This was real.

"Who are you?" Eadan asked, and she looked away from Finnigan, and jerked her face to Ayne.

"I'm—" her voice had come out shaky due to her new realization of what has happening.

"More like what are you? And I swear on the Angel if you lie to me, I will slit your throat." Finnigan threatened.

Ayne gulped. "Faeries can't lie, Fin, if that's what she is," said Eadan, "but then again, she may just be a mundane with the Sight."

"I doubt it, mundanes don't have Sight." Finnigan snapped.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have sight, I can see you as clear as day. And what the hell is a mundane?" Ayne asked exasperated, and annoyed by the conversation she didn't understand.

"Mundanes are humans, regular humans. And you don't have the Sight, because of it." Finnigan said rudely, as if it were a bad thing Ayne was human.

"Human? I am just as human as you! Regular, actually you aren't regular, you are insane beyond a healthy measure." She snapped at Finnigan, her fair skin going red from anger.

"I am nothing like you, mundane girl." Finnigan laughed humorlessly, and looked to Eadan who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Then what are you?' she almost growled, at him, and she felt as her blood would almost come to a boil. This anger was bad, like her mother always said.

"We hunt demons, we are Shadowhunters." Finnigan said emotionlessly, and suddenly his head flew to the alleyway entrance.

"Ayne?" a deep voice called from the corner. Ayne's head automatically turned to her name being called. Immediately knowing it would be Ben coming around the corner looking for her. Her heart wrenched at the thought of him being pulled into this.

"Ben!" She called, and started towards the entrance. Then an arm clamped down hard on her shoulder, and she looked to see Finnigan, witch his bloody arm on hers, his eyes intense.

"Don't say a word about this." He warned. Ayne looked back to the alley entrance, hoping Ben wasn't close, and when she looked back to Finnigan. He was gone.

"Ayne?" Ben called, again as he rounded the corner. He found Ayne standing tensely against the wall of the alleyway, staring at empty space. "Ayne, are you okay?"

Ayne jumped, and swiveled around to look at him. Her face was flushed, and her silver hair seemed almost like it was shaking. Ben looked at her, puzzled. He didn't understand her expression until he realized she was shaking slightly, and her face looked horrified.

"Ayne! What happened! You were gone for almost 15 minutes!" Ben asked, slightly worried, but more annoyed because it looked like she was smoking a cigarette and seemed worried she had been caught for leaving during their dinner.

It took her moment to come back to reality, when suddenly she shook her head and looked up at Ben straight in the face. "Yeah, I'm really sorry, my mom and I got into a fight, and I needed to calm down for a bit," her tone implied she felt bad, thought Ben could tell she was lying to her. Ben nearly called her on her lie, but something in Ayne's expression told him not to.

"Oh," Ben said, and grabbed her hand, almost to console her. "What was the fight about?"

Ayne looked, and Ben's hand and withdrew hers gently, Ben would have been hurt if she hadn't smiled up at him in apology. He couldn't get passed how beautiful she was. "Just that I'm never home anymore."

"Oh." Ben sighed, and decided to be nice and make Sara happy by letting her daughter come home. "Well maybe you should go home then, we can catch up some other time, and you know, finishes talking about us."

"Yeah, sure." Ayne nodded, and looked back at the empty alleyway.

"Want me to cab with you home?" Ben asked, trying to bring her attention back to him. He couldn't help but feel saddened by her having to go home.

"No, I think I just want to be alone." Ayne muttered, and started to rummage through her purse, pulling out a back of Belmont cigarettes.

"I thought you quit?" Ben asked, shocked she had started up again. He had been sure Ayne had been against smoking by the time they had broken up…

"No, I started back up a couple days after we split. Its the only think that keeps me calm" she laughed, almost as if she were laughing at irony.

"Its bad for your lungs though, especially since you are a dancer" Ben exclaimed, almost feeling the urge to rip the lit cigarette out of her mouth.

"I don't care, all dancers smoke." She mumbled, and looked back down the alley again. This time she shivered, and looked back at Ben. "I need to go home."

"Okay," Ben was about to hug her, but the look on Ayne's face said she didn't want to be touched. "See you soon."

"Bye, Ben," she said and smiled slightly, and was gone, hurrying across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Here is the first chapter to my story! <strong>

**You get a little taste of the Ayne, Fin, Eaden, and Max, our entirely new characters! I wanted Ayne to be nothing like Clary, so if you have any suggestions to how to make her even more unique let me know :)**

**There is plenty more to come, next week especially is a big chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy, review and message me!**

**-MW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Listen, Quinn, I can't come over tonight, I really think I should go home." Ayne muttered into her cell, as she tried to weasel her way out of the girl's night her best friend Quinn had planned.

"But we have been planning this all week!" Quinn squeaked. She was a tiny little blonde that talked like a mouse.

"No, you have been planning this all week. I'm sorry Q, I just can't tonight. You know how much I want to hear about your date with what's-his-name, but my mom wants me home tonight." She explained, using the same lie she with Ben.

"Ugh, _fine_." Quinn said stubbornly. "But Ayne, I _need _to tell you about this date. Wellington is amazing."

_Wellington? Nice. _"Okay, tomorrow, come by the studio, and we can go for Starbucks, sound good?" Ayne asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yes! 1:45 you are done right?" Quinn asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay then I will see you at 1:30!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ayne asked, confused by the jump in times.

"Don't worry about it! See you then!" And Quinn hung up.

"Bye" Ayne muttered into the dead line.

When Ayne got home from form the 6-minute cab ride, to her upper east town house in Manhattan, she had smoked her entire pack of cigarettes, and now reeked of tobacco. She had calmed down to an extensive degree, and had realized how tired she was from what had happened. Her mind was still whirling in confusion from Ben wanting to get back together, to Finnigan, and Eadan, the beautiful people, who she now realized had both been sheathed in weapons, and covered in tattoos, and scars.

"183, Madison Avenue right?" the cab driver asked snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes." She said, and saw that she was in front of her house.

"13. 45 please." The man muttered. Ayne handed him a 20-dollar bill and hopped out of the cab.

"Keep it." She said, as he was about to hand back change. The man smiled pleasantly.

Ayne couldn't rid the image of Finnigan from her mind, and sighed. _I guess I will never know…_ She thought.

She loped up the stairs and walked though the door, unsurprised to find her brother sitting on the steps next to a girl she had never seen before. Vince looked nothing like Ayne, mostly because they were not related. Ayne had been adopted at only a few months old by her parents, who later had their own children, who she considered her siblings despite there not being a blood relation. It was comical because while Vince had dark brown hair, peach and cream skin and black eyes, Ayne had hair the most peculiar color. Silver, in the literal sense. It was not an ashy blonde, or a grey; it was shining silver that hung down her back like a thousand threads of silver silk.

"If you are going to be necking with a girl Vince, go into your room…" Ayne said and looked at her brother as if he were stupid. He was 16 and the biggest lady's woman she had ever come across.

"Lidia was just leaving actually." Vince said pleasantly, but Ayne could tell there was intense acid in his tone.

Ayne just rolled her eyes, and walked up the stares, past Vince and up into her room. She stripped down to her underwear and sat on her bed. Her lungs were sore from chain smoking and her body ached from being so tense. Her mind still hadn't made sense of what happened in the alley and Ayne hadn't decided what she believed from Finnigan and Eadan.

"Ayne?" Sara called form downstairs. "Sweety are you home?"

"Yeah!" she called back down to her mother, and sighed, putting sweatpants and a light tank top on. "I'm going to bed, I'm super tired okay?"

"Okay! See you in the morning!" Sara said, and Ayne listened as she heard her mother's steps do back down the few steps she had come up.

That night, Ayne went to bed, her door locked, and her window shut tight with her blankets wrapped around her body, shivering. She couldn't shake Fin's face from her mind.

Ayne woke to the alarm in her room, at 8:30 in the morning, and a sunny day. She slowly climbed out of bed and noticed the warm breeze blowing in through the open window, and the smell and sound of New York bustle.

Ayne froze, she had been positive that she had closed the window, and the drapes. Now the drapes with pushed back, behind their hooks, and the window opened as wide as it would go.

Ayne didn't want to freak herself out so early in the morning, and so she convinced herself with some success that she must have just forgotten to close it, though she usually never did.

She threw her hair into a bun on top of her head, and left her sweats and tank top on, replacing her bra with a sports bra, and went downstairs.

No one was awake yet, which wasn't suprising, her parents didn't have high demanding jobs though they made copious amounts of money, Vince was a teenager, and Cornellia was a sloth that slept whenever she could though she was 8.

Ayne grabbed an orange off the counter and quickly jotted down a note to her parents.

_To the Rosselin money makers, _

_I am off to rehearsal with Drew, then at 2ish I am going to hang out with Quinn, then I may elope with my secret emo boyfriend. Who knows! Anyways, I will call you around 5!_

_-Love your dancing diva Ayne. _

She grabbed her dance bag, equipped with point shoes, her Ipod, and multiple changes of clothes, and dashed out the door. It was a 15-minute walk up her street before she was in radius of any cabs and this time, and then a 20-minute cab ride up to her studio on Broadway. She fumed silently to herself, because she knew she would be late.

Fortunately she made it in due time and was only 3 minutes late. Martin, her duet partner was late as usual, and she had to warm up alone. It was strange how 3 or 4 years ago she would have had to get a drive to her studio, and there would have to be someone to unlock the place for her, and a teacher to supervise, but now that she was almost 18, she could go and travel wherever she liked, and now had a key to her studio, since she taught there frequently. There was so much freedom involved with being older, so many decisions you could make by yourself.

Ayne thought about this for many minutes while she stretched and waited for Martin. Finally an hour later, martin rushed in, looking further then hung over then she would have thought possible. He was about 4 or 5 inches taller then her, and had the most perfect dancer's figure, long legs, and broad shoulders. His hair was the colour of rust, and honey, and his eyes were the same. Despite her partner's sleepy demeanor, he grinned hugely at her when he walked in, and took off his shoes.

"Well look who it is! Martin Fitzwilliams!" Ayne laughed and walked towards her smiling friend. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Because, last night, when I was drinking my Pornstars and getting hammered, I ran into a beautiful boy by the name of Berry." Martin said in his most flamboyant voice.

"Berry? As in a like a _boy _boy?" Ayne smiled. Martin never had much luck with boys, so when anything worked out, she was happy for him.

"Yes! He is amazing! We cuddled all morning! That's where I was! I'm sorry I am late, I must couldn't leave his side!" Martin exclaimed.

"Wait you brought him home?" Ayne yelled. This was big. Martin never went home with people.

"Well, he brought me home, because he is 22." Martin, who was always focused and serious, was still smiling.

"22! You player!" Ayne smacked his arm, and he blushed.

"You should have seen the _size _of his—"

"Okay ladies, enough, lets get dancing. This number had better be perfect in a month." Came a voice from the entrance. Ayne looked over and saw Lanna, her choreographer standing in front of them smiling, with her note pad and pen in her hands.

"Yes m'am!" Martin said and looked to Ayne, embarrassed that Sonya had heard them talking. _I will tell you later_, Martin mouthed to her.

It was a gorgeous August day in New York yet again, Fin had realized as he woke up the next morning, after a long day and a very long night, or telling his parents and Alec and Isabelle what had happened.

Fin thought about the girl whose name he had never discovered and found himself picturing her face. It was so hard to believe that a girl so gorgeous with such strange hair that she wasn't a faerie, but her eyes, nearly purple were so alive, which was precisely why this girl was under so much speculation. But Fin wasn't thinking about the strange case, but rather about how willing she had been to help him, when his arm was nearly falling apart from the Rued scratch. That despite there being blood, and he being a complete stranger, this girl had immediately thought o help him. His parents had always told him how mundanes could be selfish, but then there were others that were like saints, willing to help anyone in need. Fin could imagine this innocent person being a saint, if she wasn't a faerie, or a demon, that was.

"Fin? Are you awake?" He heard his mother knock on the door, and turned to see her, with her long red hair hanging down past her shoulders, and still in her pajamas.

"Yeah, you just caught me." He smiled and waved her in.

His mother, Clary, had been raised a mundane her whole life, though she was really a Shadowhunter, as were her parents. She was the daughter of Valentine, the man who had saught to purify The Nephilim and rid the world of Downworlders. Before he was born, Clary had been 15 when she was swept into a completely different world, with her best friend Simon being towed along with her, Isabelle his aunt, Alex his uncle, and Jace, his father. Jace and Clary had fallen in love in the adventure and at one point had even thought they were brother and sister. That thankfully didn't end up being true…

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, and sat on the bed. Clary was a very nice woman, though beneath that softness and love, was a fierce fighter that had nearly killed her own father.

"Of course, you don't really need to ask that. Since this is your house, and I am your son." He shrugged and sat on his bed.

"God, you are exactly like your father. I can just hear him saying that." She laughed, and smiled to herself. Fin had heard more then enough times that he was a duplicate of his father, looks, behaviour, attitude, even their nature in talking was the same. The only difference was he had his mother's emerald green eyes and not his father's gold ones.

"So I have heard. What's did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"How's your arm?" She asked and touched it gently. The healing rune hadn't completely healed it, and so it was wrapped in a bandage to keep form infection.

"Its fine. A little tender, but better." He lied, it was really painful truth be told. But when he had come home with Eadan—Max already home to tell his parents what happened and tell them about the man—his mother had had a near heart attack at the sight of her eldest son's arm.

"Alright, well I wanted to know about this girl that you encountered in Manhattan. What did she look like?" she asked, and seemed very intent on the details.

"Well she was small, not child small but like small figure, a lot like what Madeleine will be like. She had to be max 5'6, and skinny, pale, and these pretty lavender eyes." He smiled, remembering the colour. They reminded him of hyacinths.

"What about her hair, was she black haired like Max and Eadan?" She wondered, thinking, possibly trying to put a face to a name.

"No, not at all. It was the strangest colour, it was silver." He said, and watched as his mother's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Silver? Are you sure it wasn't blonde?"

Fin thought for a moment, and saw the hair. It was nothing like some of the blonde girls he had once taken interest in; it was like a piece of metal, shiny silver. "No, it was definitely silver, like metal," Fin nodded.

Clary thought for a moment, and the looked at her son. "Fin I need you to do something for me, I need you to find her and bring her here," she said firmly, her eyes occupied on something in the past.

"Is she a problem? Is she unsafe of something?" Fin had begun to believe that this innocent girl couldn't possibly be bad.

"No, no not at all. I think I have an idea as to who she is. Well, I think I knew her mother, is what I'm trying to say." She said, and smiled, almost as if the idea of bringing this girl home was exciting. "Don't tell your father though, just in case she ends up being a greater demon or something, or better yet, a mundane." She laughed to herself.

Fin didn't understand why he had to go get her, but he decided to anyways, so he could see her again. She was after all, stunning.

"Sure, I guess. Should I bring Max or Eadan?" He asked.

"No, don't bother, I am almost positive I know who it is." She said, and nodded to herself. "And later when we get all that sorted out, your father and I have something to tell Madeleine and you."

"Alright," Fin mumbled and started to get out of bed. When he saw the happy glow around his mother, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What kind of news is this?"

"Wonderful news." She smiled, and got up. She gave Fin a dainty kiss on the forhead and scurried out of the room.

Fin couldn't think of what she could mean by that. Wasn't their life already fantastic? They, and Isabelle and Alec rant he New York Institute, his grandparents were both healthy and even came to train frequently. They had plenty of money, and Fin was charming as hell, and got lots of girls. Why on earth would she be _glowing_? Fin asked himself. _Unless… _Fin remembered once 10 years ago when he was 7 when his mother had something similar, and he had notice the wonderful way she had glowed, and smiled. It was when she was pregnant with his sister… _My mother is absolutely pregrant…_ he thought and rolled his eyes. _Great, another screaming baby…_ Fin couldn't help but feel bitter about the loss of sleep entailed with having a baby sibling, but when he thought of how much he adore Madeleine, he couldn't help but be pleased.

Fin quickly got dressed and headed straight out the door, not bothering to get something to eat from the kitchen. Instead he decided to grab something on his way into Manhattan. He wasn't sure how to find her, but immediately thought of using a rune that Magnus (Alec's partner, the High Warlock of Brooklyn) had taught him to find people. It wasn't easy; he had to picture the person as clear as day, if he didn't have something of the person, if he were to have any luck seeing them.

He drew the rune on himself and picture the girl's pretty face against the alley wall, and within a few moments, saw her, in what looked like a dance studio dancing. He searched for a nearby street corner and quickly found it was on the corner of Broadway and 74th. Fin looked at his watch, it was almost 1 in the afternoon. Hope fully she would still be there by the time he cabbed over.

Within almost 20 minutes he was on Broadway and starting to look for a good place to stop and start walking, when sutddenly he flashing silver got his eye behind glass.

"Stop!" Fin almost shouted and took a 50 out of his pocket. "Here," he said and threw the bill at him, and ran out. He ran across the street and dipped into an alley, so he could take off the deceiving rune his mother had invented (a rune made to disguise you as a mundane).

As he waited for the effects to wear off, he looked out on the alley. He could hear music coming from the place he had seen the girl, that seemed almost tribal, and frowned. What was this girl doing? Dancing around a fire? He wondered, and then walked toward the place he had seen her. It was a place called Steps on Broadway. Though he had never heard of the place before, it seemed that it was a high quality building with nice wooden floors and mirrors that stretched the length of the huge room. There were posters plastered to the door entrance, and on the ceilings of the studio, posters that seemed to be ads for Broadway shows.

It was strange because though Fin noticed all of these fine details, he didn't really care for them. Instead, his eyes had come to rest on the girl, who was dancing with a man, in what clearly was meant to be a seductive duet. As they walked around each other, and creepily danced, staring at each other, like they were each other's prey, Fin recognized the song. It was something he had heard in the Hunter's Moon once, when his father had taken him there for a drink. It was ironically The Wolf by Fever Ray, he remembered, envisioning the old werewolf bar, and the smoke and smell of scotch that filled the room, and the way the lycanthropes seemed to move in slow motion around each other. The girl's dancing was almost something he could see being done in Hunter's but it was far more extravagant and beautiful. The way she draped her long legs around the man's body, and the way he lifted her over his head and let her arch backed down to ground, only to flip back up and suddenly turn around multiple times. _A pirouette, _Fin thought, as he remembered his mother telling him, as they had watched a performance put on by a ballet, many years ago before he started training as a Shadowhunter.

And suddenly the dance was over, and the girl and man were bent over their body's trying to catch their breath. The woman he hadn't notice watched them clapped and laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Decent run for once you two!" she exclaimed, and clapped her hands together. "Want to run your solo once you have caught your breath? I need to see it before I train those god awful juniors."

"Yeah sure. I need some input on it other then Martin's and Quinn's anyways." She smiled, and disappeared behind a wall.

"So it's looking good?" the man asked. He didn't actually seem to be a man Fin realized as he examined him more closely. He was very tall and muscular, and his rusty coloured hair a messy tousle.

"Martin, how many times do I have to tell you? This dance is going to be fantastic. There isn't a thing to be worried about; My dad has had his eyes on the two of you since you were 6. They will love you even more after your solos. Stop worrying and focus on the dance." The woman scolded Martin and then smiled as she watched the girl come back into the room, her shirt was gone, revealing a pale flat stomach in a blue sports bra. Fin felt his stomach curl in anticipation at the sight.

"You can turn it on Lanna." The girl smiled, and slowly curled up into a disfigured position in the middle of the dance floor.

"Snowing right? By Sonya Kitchell?" Lanna asked. The girl nodded and went back into her position.

After Lanna went and pressed a few buttons, a high beaming sound came from the speakers, like a microphone coming into focus. Then there was a faint violin sounding its strings, and after a few moments of nothing, the girl began to move.

Fin couldn't explain the way she moved to himself. She seemed unroll and re-roll her body in strange positions. And though it was abstract and confusing, it was stunning, and nothing like anything he had ever seen.

The music slowed suddenly and the woman's voice that seemed to roller coaster sadly in her song became deep, and then high again. The girl crumpled to the ground, and rolled and spun, flicking her legs around herself, and she was up again standing straight for the first time. The voice went deep again, and the girl moved close to the ground, and then threw her leg up to her ear as she rebounded off the ground. The music built and the girl was spinning and jumping as if she were floating on a cloud, her face a mask of sadness.

Fin's heart wrenched at her sad and desperate face, and felt the need to go in and ask her what was wrong. But the shock of the dance she was performing rooted him to the ground. Her movement was hypnotizing and goose bumps rippled down his clothed arms, at what he was watching.

Slowly, her rapid movement came to a slow and she was back to twisting her body into objects he couldn't make out, and her legs slowly unfolding up by her head, her arms twirling and waving above her. The woman's voice in the song has started up again, and the violin seemed to shake and the notes were ragged and strange. The girl stood on the balls of he feet and her arms were our in front of her shaking, like the violin. Then she flicked he leg out, and again she began to shake. And then she fell to the ground, and very, very slowly brought herself up and held her arms out, letting her head fall back, then her arms dropped, and she tipped her head over to the ground, and then she stopped.

Fin jumped as Lanna began to clap and Martin rolled his eyes, and groaned. "You are like a faerie, or a siren, something magical, I swear!" Martin joked, but suddenly the girl went stiff, and shivered.

Fin found it strange that she would react that way to his praise, but then remembered she must either be thinking that he was right (if she was a faerie) or she was remembering the event from yesterday.

"Thanks." The girl smiled, and shrugged. "Was that okay?"

"Best yet." Lanna exclaimed. The girl sighed gratefully.

"Are you sure? I feel like some of the adage parts are too repetitive. Should I maybe changed the part—"

"Ayne, your choreography is stunning. I can't wait till I can have you working for me." Lanna smiled.

Fin realized that the girl's name was Ayne, and smiled to himself, pleased he didn't have to call her the girl anymore.

"But I feel like Juliard won't—"

"Nonsense." Lanna interrupted again, and went to the sterio for a moment. "Anyways, I need to go clean the junior's showcase piece, or else it will ruin Steps forever. You can stick around here for a while, but lock up when you are done. Okay?"

"Yeah, I am actually going to go too!" Ayne said, and looked at the clock that hung above the mirrors. Lanna nodded, and gathered her things quickly and rushed out the door, passing right by the invisible Fin.

"Where?" Martnin looked disappointed and forwed to himself. "I wanted to talk about last night!"

"I know Martin, but I need to meet Quinn, I already bailed on her yesterday because I—" and then she stopped herself, and shook her head. "Anyways, I need to go! Quinn was going to meet me here, but now she wants me to just go to Starbucks up on 89th!"

"Fine. But please, Ayne, text me for once in your life." Martin pleaded, and smiled when Ayne nodded quickly to him.

"I promise okay?" She started gathering her things, putting her white shirt back on and threw her long silver hair on top of her hair, twisting it into a bun. "Rehears, and then we can dance all day on Monday okay? I love you, bye!" she shouted, and ran out the door, leaving Martin alone in the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another Chapter! I hope you all liked it! <strong>

**I'm gonna post another chapter later today just for fun since this one isn't insanely exciting :)**

**Again I just want to point out, these are basically all new characters, and Ayne is completely different from Clary (she is a dancer, she is very feminine, and she has anger problems, and she is kind of a bad ass, silently) but I will try and portray Clary as I see her as a mother :) and Jace as the head of the New York Institute. **

**Review Review! **

**-MW**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ayne smiled to herself as she ran out the studio, obviously still a little flushed from the work she put into her solo. She seemed so pleased she almost smacked into the door instead of opening it. She stumbled out the door, dropping her Ipod, and phone out of her hands, and then tripping over them like a baby tripped over their own feet.

Someone barked out a loud laugh, and seemed to choke on it quickly. Ayne's head snapped toward the sound and found Finnigan, smiling at her with fierce amusement in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Now that was graceful." He laughed, and walked over to pick her things up for her. If there was anything his father had taught him that had been the most use for him, it was chivalry in the presence of women.

Ayne's eyes were wide, and she was frozen in place from the sight and shock of the boy standing in front of her. "Here," he said, and handed her, her phone and Ipod. Ayne's hands unconsciously went out and grabbed them, her eyes still on Finnigan, still shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, her voice shaky.

"My mother asked me to come find you. So here I am." Finnigan smiled condescendingly, and shrugged as if him being at Ayne's dance studio was no large feat.

"How on earth did you find me?" Ayne asked, her voice angry now, in response to his tone.

"Don't worry about that. I think we have something else we should do first. Introductions seem to be in order?" he said it as if it were a question and looked at her, waiting.

Ayne raised her eyebrows in expectation. "I already know your name Finnigan."

"But I don't know _yours,_" Finnigan smiled, "and call me Fin."

Ayne sighed, and crossed her arms. Fin didn't seem to mean her any harm, so she decided after a moment's spectualtion she would tell him a real name and not a fake one. "Ayne."

"Ayne?" Fin asked, almost shocked by the name. "Do mundanes no longer carry last names or are you just a rare exception?"

Ayne laughed humorlessly, and glared at him. "My name is Ayne, Ayne Rosselin. What's it to you jackass?"

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl." He smiled. "Too bad you aren't as nice as you look. And I'm merely curious, to answer your question."

Ayne's muted anger flared at he newest intended insult. "Not nice? Are you kidding me? I was trying to help yesterday, and you tried to stick me with a freaking knife? What kind of person does that? You should feel awful for what you did! I was being a _nice _person and all I get is a crazy teenage murderer trying to kill me!"

"I thought you were going to cast a spell on me, I couldn't help but defend myself." Fin shrugged, and pulled out his phone, looking at the time. "We should probably go. I mean you have things to do, I have things to do. So why don't I just bring you back to my mother, and then you can chat and then we can go our separate ways? How does that sound to you?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Ayne almost shouted at him, and then blushed as she saw a man walking past them look at her strangely. Almost like she was crazy.

Fin laughed in front of her.

"Can they not see you?" Ayne asked quietly, softly. She had realized again, that Fin, didn't seem crazy, and something in the pit of her stomach said he wasn't.

"No, they can't. Mundanes can't see Shadowhunters. Which is what makes you so perculiar. A mundie like you shouldn't be able to see me… Unless you aren't a mundie at all. That's why I have to bring you to see my mother." Fin explained, and started to walk north up Broadway.

Ayne contemplated running away that moment, and going either home, or to see Quinn like she planned, but her intuition flickered and it told her that Fin would be showing up wherever she went regardless. Fin stopped and turned around to look at her, and waved her forward. The sun hit his eyes suddenly, and they almost shone out beams of light, his light blonde hair shimmered slightly. Ayne took in a deep breath and sighed, looking toward where Quinn was probably waiting, annoyed.

"Come, mundane, either way you are going to meet my mother eventually." He muttered, and watched as Ayne started walking toward him quickly. Fin smiled happily, and looked to the busy street ahead of him, and then to the alleyway they were just passing. He dipped inside to Ayne's surprise, and seconds later came back out. Though he looked no different, she immediately notice the black mark that was on his palm and frowned in confusion.

"Taxi!" he shouted, and a yellow taxi quickly pulled over within seconds.

"I thought people couldn't see you?" she asked, shocked.

"Not with this on." He said, and showed his marked hand to her. "I will explain later….Maybe."

Ayne sighed, and hopped into the cab. "729, Caroll Street, Brooklyn. I know I don't want to hear it. Just drive." Fin growled, sensing the cab driver's anger at the far drive.

"You live in Brooklyn?" Ayne frowned. She didn't know Brooklyn well and didn't like the idea of having to find her way home from there.

"Why? Does little Mr. Upper East Side feel embarrassed going all the way into the pit of the unwealthy?" Fin asked, his tone implying all sorts of mean things.

"Not quite. I was thinking more of where I might be going and how I was going to find my way home with only 20 dollars in cab money. Obviously you weren't thinking of that when you came and ruined my day though, were you?" Ayne snapped, and glared a the beautiful boy sitting in front of her.

"Oh. Well my mother will compensate you for the trouble." Fin sounded confident in that, and so Ayne calmed down some, and stared out the window as they crossed the Williamsburgh Bridge.

Many minutes passed, and many sighs passed between the two of them. Ayne was still fuming slightly, and was even worried about what was going to happen to her. But Fin seemed trustworthy.

After almost 30 minutes of driving, Ayne was starting to wonder where they were going. When she looked over to ask Fin, she caught him staring at her curiously. Fin's eyes widened and his face flushed for being caught staring.

"Sorry, you just don't looked like your everyday mundane," he said, and his voice quieted on the word mundane.

Ayne caught on quickly, and her eyebrows furrowed by what he meant by that. "Where are we?" She asked, confused by her foreign surroundings. She was usually excellent with direction, but now, she couldn't tell if she was north, west, east, or south.

"We are here, actually." He said, and pointed to what looked like an old rickety church with a roof much in need for repair.

Ayne looked at Fin like her was crazy again, and Fin laughed, handed the money to the cab driver, and hopped out of the car. Ayne fallowed quickly, and stared at the church.

"You live in a church?' Ayne asked, clearly surprised.

"What do you see when you look at the church?" Fin asked, gesturing to the tall building in front of them.

"I see, sand stone, beige brick, and a bad roofing job. Looks like a pretty dumpy place to live in if you ask me…"Ayne whispered to herself.

"Focus on the church, maybe try squinting your eyes. Try and look through the church." Fin said, and Ayne saw as he watched her intently, like he was waiting for something.

"It's a brick building, how am I supposed to—" Ayne began to complain, but Fin interjected quickly.

"Just try." He said nicely. Ayne looked at him strangely, his tone making her suspicious. With one more glare Ayne looked to the building, squinted her eyes and stared at the building.

For a moment, the church looked the same as before, and just as Ayne was about to give up, it almost shimmered, and suddenly the Church looked perfectly new. The bricks were worn, but looked ancient rather then ruined, the windows no longer barred but covered in stained glass, and the roof, looked brand new. Ayne gasped in shock, her hand flying up to her mouth.

"How! But—the—the roof—and—holy shit—how is that even—the windows!" Ayne sputtered out half words, her sentence making no sense.

Fin, laughed in surprised, and shock that she had actually been able to break past the spell.

"It's a glamour. A spell that makes the church look old, and unsafe, so knowone tries getting in." Fin, explained, and began scaling up the steps, taking out a key from his pocket. "Come on."

Ayne was watching the church in astonishment, and snapped out of her amazed reverie when she heard the doors unlock. She raced up the stairs and into the church.

It was just like any other church, rows and rows of pews, candles lit, the light faintly dim from the lack of lights being turned on. Ayne followed Fin as they walked down the isle, to the back of the room, where an elevator sat waiting for them, already open. Fin went inside, and ushered Ayne to follow him. Ayne hesitated slightly, she didn't like elevators.

"Listen mundie, I'm not going to slit your throat in here. I seriously don't mean you any harm." Fin said, and waved her in again, slightly annoyed.

Ayne took a deep breath and stepped in. "Firstly," she said as the doors shut, and she stopped, her stomach clenching as the compartment lurched upwards, "I have a name. And its not mundane or girl, or mundie. It's Ayne. A, Y, N, E. And secondly, I don't like elevators, hence the hesitation."

Fin chuckled. "Are you named after the mundane author?" He asked, clearly ignoring her statement.

Ayne started and looked at him in surprised. She was shocked that he had come to that conclusion so quickly. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"My mother makes my sister and I read mundane books. Ayn Rand's Atlas Shrugged was one of her favorite books," Fin explained in a nonchalant cadence, looking up at the door expectantly. Just on queue, the elevator dinged and opened.

The room they entered was dark and gloomy, with pilar scaling the walls like ancient Greek buildings, a dim light coming from lights above them.

"Perdy?" Fin called, and was greeted by a fat grey Persian cat meowing as he strolled toward them. Fin bent down and stroked the cat gently, and pat it's head. "Perdy where's my mother?'

The cat, who was clearly Perdy stared at him for a moment, and then began walking down the hall to a fork where the room when two directions, one leading to stairs, and another lead to a brightly lit hallway.

"Are we following your cat to your mother?" Ayne asked, confused.

"Of course. We don't want just anyone coming up here," he said this as if it were a given, something beyond obvious.

Ayne rolled her eyes and looked around herself. The walls in the hall were now sheathed in dark forest green velvet, and crown molding lining the walls, a chandelere hanging extravagantly over head.

After a minute or so of wandering down halls, the Persian trotting ahead of them, the cat came to stop infront of an ornately careved set of doors, and meowed. "Go back on guard," Fin ordered, and Ayne watched as the cat ran back down where they had came.

"He always thinks I am going to give him food for everything he does for the family." Fin rolled his eyes, and knocked the big door, and then pushed it open. "Mom?"

"Oh! Fin, you are here! I thought you would be going home!" said a woman facing away from them, with bright curly red hair, and a black suit on. She was thin like Ayne, and spoke softly, but with more confidence then Ayne did. "Did you have any luck finding that girl?"

Fin looked to Ayne and back to his mother. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Look what I found," he mumbled and stared at his mother, waiting for her to turn around.

"What?" asked the woman, and she spiraled around, revealing a pretty smiling fair freckled face, and green eyes just like Fin's. Green eyes that when from happy to shocked in a split second. "Madeleine…" she whispered, "You're alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there is another chapter! I figured that since I have so much written already, I could do more then one a week :)<strong>

**Enjoy! Review and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Alive?" Fin asked, his voice almost rude. "Mom, you know this girl?'

"Know her! She practically saved your grandmother! If it weren't for her, she may never have woken up!" The woman stumbled forward and came to Ayne, smiling with joy. "Jace and I thought you were dead! But when Fin said you had silver hair, I thought, it must be you! What were you, turned into a vampire? You haven't aged a bit! In fact, you look…. younger…" the woman, stopped midstep and her eyebrows furrowed. "Madeleine?"

Ayne looked at the woman, shocked at her excitement, and now dread in her eyes. She was like a firecracker, alive and jumping around, her eyes bouncing between her son and Ayne. Ayne cleared her throat and spoke in whisper, "No, I'm not Madeleine, my names Ayne, Ayne Roselyn."

"But, you look—you look just like her. She had silver hair and your face is identical." The woman frowned, and crossed her arms in front of her. Fin knew instantly his mother was getting mad at the situation, because she hated when she was wrong. Fin looked back and forth between Ayne, who looked a little worried, and his mother who looked beyond words.

"Mom, maybe you should get Dad, he will know what to do. Ayne and I will sit and stay here." Fin suggested and started walking towards the set of velvet antique couches.

"No, you get your father, he is up in weaponry. I need to sit a minute." She said quietly, and lightly touched her stomach.

"Um, sure. Be back in a second," he said awkwardly, looking at his mother almost in concern. Ayne was nearly shocked by the way he looked at his mother, with so much love and care.

Ayne went and sat at the couch, thinking about the situation. _There is no way this pretty family is crazy…._ She thought. Fin's mother came and sat across from her, still her hand was on her stomach lightly, her eyes on Ayne in confusion. She bit on her lip and bounced her foot slightly.

"I'm sorry, you must be so confused, probably scared too. I can imagine it must be strange being brought into—" the woman examined her and frowned in sympathy. The mention of the woman understand Ayne's situation angered her, and she couldn't stop the words before they lashed out of her mouth angrily.

"No, I don't think you can really understand how it feels, to one day be almost murdered in an alley, and then the next day be dragged into _Brooklyn _against your own stupid will. This is like a—"

"Nightmare?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, worse." She snapped.

"I do know how you feel actually. When I was 15 I met my husband, at a club and watched as he murdered—what I thought was a boy—right in front of my eyes. Then he showed up again at a coffee house the next day, and I was then almost killed by a demon and brought here. I was even seated, right where you are now, being interrogated about who I was. You should be glad you didn't have my bad luck, and was almost poisoned to death." The woman said, her motherly tone coming up in her voice.

"Oh," Ayne blushed, and her anger receded. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"I know." She said. "I'm Clary by the way. Clary Lightwood," Clary said and held out her hand. Ayne leaned forward and shook it firmly. "You look exactly like someone I used to know. I can't get over it."

"Who was she?' Ayne asked, and turned, as Fin reentered the room with a tall lean man by his side. She almost gasped at the resemblance between the man and Fin. Clearly, this was Jace, Fin's father.

"Clary, is everything alright?" Jace asked, his voice deep and his eyes fierce as they took in the calm scene around them. When the man's bright golden eyes—the only thing that was different between Fin and him—looked at Clary, they melted with affection.

"Yes, I was just getting acquainted with our new friend. Jace, this is Ayne Roselyn, Ayne this is my husband Jace." Clary gestured to Jace and then Ayne. Something flashed across Fin's face as he looked at Aye. She was about to get up to shake his hand, but Jace gestured for her to stay seated, and simply nodded her head.

"I don't quite know who or what you are, dear. I don't want to take the risk in shaking your hand." Jace spoke coldly, his stance was clearly dominant. Even for an outsider like Ayne, she could tell he ran things around here.

Fin flushed at her father's cool welcome to the poor girl, thought he couldn't entirely blame him. Fin looked at his mother, who was still glowing, and staring at Ayne as if she were here daughter, and Ayne was looking at Jace as if she knew him. It was all a strange thing to witness, the look on people's faces in a strange situation.

A tense silence passed before Clary gasped and looked at Ayne. "How old are you?"

"17, I will be 18 in a month." Ayne said, worried by the look Jace was giving her now.

"Jace, didn't Mayrse say at one point that Madeleine had taken a leave of absence from the Clave for a few years or something, before she came back and worked in New York?" Clary asked, and looked at Ayne as if she had realized something.

"Clary, please, don't mention the Clave in front of her unless we are sure she isn't something sinister." Jace warned his wife.

Clary just laughed, and looked at Ayne, "You have to be kidding, Jace, this girl is far from sinister! She looks scared stiff! And if she were a faerie, her eyes would be dead as a doorknob. But they aren't, they are alive and they look worried! Faeries don't get worried. Therefore, she isn't a faerie."

"Clary, you may be right, but we don't know if she is a demon. Fin, do you have a sensor?" Jace asked, and Fin smiled up at his father. Their similarities were almost unreal.

"Actually, I had a sensor with me when Ayne and I ran into each other yesterday, if she were a demon, the sensor would have gone off." Fin said, and looked over to Ayne and winked.

Ayne tensed and looked back at Clary who had her eyebrows raised to her husband as if she were saying _I told you so. _"Jace, come on, look at her. She looks exactly like Madeleine. Not our Madeleine, but the one we named her after. The one who knew my mother. Now was it true that she took a leave of absence before Valentine's return?" Clary asked.

"Yes, she had went up north, to a Seelie Court and was doing business with the Fair folk for about three years. Then she just disappeared before she came back. It was strange, I guess, but the Clave never looked into it. The Greendust family was very well known, and well trusted." Jace muttered, his golden eyes looking to his wife. Thought he was very serious, Ayne and Fin could see that Jace was beginning to see what his wife was thinking, and he suddenly smiled with affection. Ayne almost gasped and how gorgeous he was.

"Now you see? Look at her eyes. What colour do they resemble?" Clary told Jace, and pointed and Ayne's face smiling.

Jace leaned forward, and his face went blank. "They are lavender… Ayne which of your parents has lavender eyes?"

Ayne started at her name, and was shocked the handsome man had addressed her. "I don't know who my parents are, I was adopted with I was only a few weeks old."

Ayne had thought the comment was irrelevant but Clary, Jace, and even Fin looked at each other in shock.

"Rosselin, doesn't that seem to sound a lot like Roseleaf? I know the Roseleaf family left the Clave just before the Mortal Wars, because they didn't want their new marriage to be corrupted by the violence within Idris." Jace said almost to himself. And then he was walking toward a table around the corner. He picked up the phone and snatched a phone book out from under a drawer Ayne couldn't see.

Clary looked at her husband, and then Fin, and got up to go see what Jace was doing.

Fin looked at Ayne, who was sitting on the couch, still slightly sweaty from dancing, and gestured for her to follow. "Ayne, come on!" he urged.

Ayne jumped up and followed Fin deeper into the room. Ayne had a sinking feeling that she didn't want to hear what Jace was about to say, and she resisted the urge to cover her ears.

"Clary, look, this is the book of all the Shadowhunters, ex or not that live in the state. Look at the name." Jace pointed to the book, and Ayne saw as he traced his finger over a name.

Ayne read the two corresponding names and gasped. "Does that say Rosselin and Roseleaf?" she whispered and covered her mouth. They room seemed to swim slightly as she stepped back from the three people around her. When she nearly tripped, she watch Fin reach out toward her.

"Ayne? Are you okay?" he asked, as he watched the girl's eyes shoot around the room, and then rest on his face. Just as he got a hold on her shaking arm, she collapsed and fell to the ground.

"_And, _she fainted." Clary whispered.

"Ayne? Ayne sweety, your parents are here." Clary said softly, and laid her hand on Ayne's fair cheek.

Fin watched from a distance, in the doorway of one of the guest rooms in the house, and sighed. Ayne had passed out a moment after his father had realized that Ayne was the adopted daughter of an old Shadowhunting family, that had exiled themselves after getting married young, just before Valentine had returned. Fin had caught her just as she was about to hit the ground, and only moments later, Jace was calling her parents to call them over. Fin remembered the uneasy voice on the other line as Jace had explained.

"Hello," Jace had spoke calmly, trying to break the news lightly, "This Jace Lightwood, I run the Institute here, this is the Roseleaf family?"

There was a short silence before a woman sounding identical to Ayne, "we don't go by that name anymore. We chose to leave the Clave."

"Yes, I realized when I looked you up. I know this may come of a shock, but your daughter is here with us. We thought it might be good for you to come over to Brooklyn and get her. And maybe explain to us how she doesn't know about her heritage." Jace explained slowly, letting the woman process what was being said.

"Ayne? Ayne is there? How, I don't understand…" she had said, worry clear in her tone and voice.

"Maybe you should come down, and possibly bring your husband?" He had suggested.

"Yes, yes I will be write down, its still the church on Carol Street?" She had sounded out of breath almost like she was running around.

"Yes, just let yourself in, and our cat will bring you in." Jace had smiled, probably thinking about how strange that must sound, even for a Shadowhunter.

"I will be there as soon as I can. I need someone to baby sit my daughter." She seemed flustered, Fin had thought.

"Very well." Jace agreed, and hung up the phone, turning to his wife and laughed. "She sure took that well."

"Yes but Ayne clearly didn't," Clary frowned at her husband, "you just had to do that in front of her didn't you?"

"I was on a roll!" Jace laughed, and smiled at his wife affectionately.

"I'm going to go check on her." Clary said, and ushered for Fin to follow. Fin had looked at his father in confusion and he shrugged as if he didn't know why Clary was bringing him upstairs to check on the girl.

Now after 30 minutes, Ayne's parents had arrived, clearly uncomfortable to be surrounded by Shadowhunters again. Clary hadn't went to greet them, and instead made Fin tell Jace she would stay with her until she awoke.

Fin had returned and saw his mother tenderly urging her to wake up.

"Mom, maybe she is too shocked to wake up. I mean didn't you faint when you found out?" Fin asked, and looked at Ayne with pity. It must be hard to find out a world you thought was imaginary was real, and that you were a vital part of it.

"No, I never really got the time to think about that actually. Luke only explained to me after my mother had been kidnapped, and even then, nothing was completely explained to me until after she woke up." Clary shrugged, and looked back at the girl. "This girl's parents didn't run away, they just left, and chose not to tell her the truth, rather then to lie for her protection. It is hard to find out an ugly truth like that."

Fin sighed, and entered the room further. Ayne seemed distressed even in sleep, almost as if this horrible reality followed her in her dreams. When he approached her eye lids fluttered suddenly, and she took a deep breath. "Ayne?" he whispered, and nearly touched her face just like Clary had done.

Ayne opened her eyes slowly, revealing her lavender eyes. She immediately looked at Fin and tears came into her eyes. "I thought all of that was a dream….but I'm guessing I was wrong." Ayne said, and slowly sat up, wiping the almost-falling tears away.

"Your parents are here." Fin surprised himself by how softly he was speaking around this girl. He felt bad for her, since she seemed so sweet, and innocent.

Clary looked at Fin and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, they are downstairs. Do you want to go see them? You don't have to, I know when I saw my mother after she woke up, I almost through a plate at her."

"I wont through a plate…but I might get angry. Is it wrong of my to want to see them?" Ayne asked, looking quickly to Clary and then to Fin, as if for support.

"Not at all!" Clarry said, and smiled.

"I don't blame you," Fin said and held out his hand. Ayne looked confused, while his mother's mouth dropped open. "Here,"

Ayne hesitated and then put her small hand in his. Fin felt a jolt of electricity run up his arm and the innocent touch. He didn't understand what it meant, but he went red and pulled Ayne off the bed. He misjudged her weight and pulled her right into him, their body's wacking together, and their faces almost too close. Fin smiled slightly at her as he realized that he didn't mind being so close to her, and he almost laughed as Ayne's eyes widened and her light skin went tomato red. "Sorry about that." Fin smiled, and released her, stepping back slightly. When he looked to his mother, to invite her to come to the library with them, Clary was shocked, and looking back and forth between them.

"Shall we?" Fin asked, and started towards the exit. Ayne and Clary both stared after him, not sure what to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alrighty, so here is the next chapter, I know this is super late, but I had a crazy week so I didn't have time to post a chapter! I usually post 2 chapters, so I will put up 4 this week to make up for this week!<em>**

**_Enjoy and review :)_**

**_-MW_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Fin led Ayne down the sets of stairs slowly, and down the ornately decorated hall, until they were back in front of the big wooden doors. Fin looked at Ayne and smiled, for she looked nervous as her eyes flickered around her.

"Go ahead in, I'm going to go check on Madeleine." Clary said, and disappeared down another hallway.

Ayne's eyes furrowed in confusion, "Madeleine? Isn't that the woman I look like?" Ayne asked and laughed.

"No, that's my sister, my mother named her after the woman you look like though." Fin said, and pushed open the doors. Ayne hesitated before entering the room, and then hurried in, coming to a sudden stop when she saw both her parents and a young boy sitting clearly annoyed t being there. His presence confused him. Fin noticed that Jace looked slightly distressed, and suddenly releaved when he saw his son come in.

"Fin, Ayne why don't you sit down?" Jace asked, and gestured to the open seats around them.

"Ayne! I'm so glad you are okay I was worried, when I heard you had fainted—" Ayne's mother exclaimed and smiled tensely at her daughter.

Fin was shocked at the similarities in the way they sounded, their voices would have sounded identical if it weren't for his trained ear. They looked noting alike, but Fin had been expecting this, as Ayne had explained that she was adopted. Fin examined Ayne's father and noticed immediately, that his eyes were bright blue, and he was much taller then his own father. Maybe 6'5 or 6'7.

"Mom, what is going on?" Ayne interrupted, and went to stand infront of her parents, clearly not planning on sitting down.

The boy, Fin hadn't noticed looked at Ayne and nodded before looking back to Ayne's mother. "Yeah, what's going on Mom?"

_Mom?_ Fin was confused, _this was Ayne's brother…. _

"Ayne, maybe you should sit down." Boomed a deep but gentle voice. Fin looked over a realized it was Ayne's father speaking. He was broad shouldered, and his deep brown hair fell curly to his chin. He seemed fierce, and yet compassionate as he looked to his daughter. He seemed like the pinnacle idea of what a Shadowhunter should be.

"No, I think I will stand." Ayne snapped, and crossed her arms, just like what Fin's mother did when she was angry.

"Rohen, maybe I should explain, since I knew her the best, " Ayne's mother said to her husband. Rohen seemed to deliberate this and then nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"If that's what you think is best Sara," Rohen said.

"Ayne," Sara said, and then looked to her son, "Vince, there is you should know about our family. I know, it may come as a shock, and you may not believe us, but it is the honest truth, and we never meant it to hurt you."

Vince's eyes opened wide, and Ayne simply waited, to hear something she clearly already knew. "When your father and I got married, we didn't live in New Jersey like we told you two and Cornellia, we lived in a country in a hidden dimension, called Idris. We were very young, and we worked for a secret governement called the Clave, which is almost like a military government that runs these people called Shadowhunters that make up the country of Idris. Now, I know this may be hard to understand but, Shadowhunters are a part of an ancient world that most people believe to be myths, and simply a story, but it is not a made up world, it is very very real." Sara stopped, and looked at Rohen who nodded her in encouragement. "This world is a world of demons, angels, heaven and hell, along with warlocks, faeries, even werewolves and vampires. Our family the Roseleaf family and the Bellefleur family, which is our real last names" Fin almost gaped at the realization that Ayne's mother must have been related to the infamous Madeleine Bellefleur, "came from a long line of something called a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters, are humans given the power from angels to fight and kill demons."

Sara paused, letting Vince and Ayne absorb this. Ayne already knew most of this, but Fin noticed she was still shocked, and Vince was frozen.

"You may not believe me, but it is true. I swear to God it is." Sara said, and frowned as if she expected what Ayne was about to say.

"Believe you? Mom, you have lied to us for our whole lives. You kept the truth about ourselves from us!" Ayne almost shouted. "How am I to trust what you are saying now? How can I trust anything you say!"

"Because she is your mother, Ayne," Rohen said firmly.

"Not my real mother," Ayne mumbled, and Fin flinched as he heard a painful gasp come from Sara, and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.

There was a tense silence, while Rohen gripped his wife hand, and a door banged as Clary entered the room.

She quickly took in the rooms atmosphere, and quickly ran over to sit by Jace. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought I should be here."

Rohen nodded, and looked at Jace, almost like he was trying to communicate. Jace straightened and looked to Clary.

"I know it may be hard to believe, I know, it was so difficult to wrap my head around a new world that I didn't think existed, and it was even worse to know what to believe, but it is the honest truth what your mother is saying, I promise." Clary said, and nodded in reassurance.

Fin saw Ayne look at Clary and almost seemed to read her thoughts. His mother, who Ayne had never met before, who had never lied to her before, was telling her something that she couldn't help but believe. Clary was easy to read even for a stranger, and Fin knew Ayne would believe her.

"Then why did you leave?" Ayne asked, turning back to her mother.

Sara looked to Clary and said, "I know, I left because I was scared, but they should know what happened."

Clary nodded, and looked to Fin's father. Jace straightened up again and began to explain what had happened so many years ago here in New York and in Idris. Fin knew the story well, for it was in their history books now, and he had heard his parents resight it more then once to friends and family. He sat down on the love seat across from his parents, and patted the seat next to him where after a moment, Ayne came and sat.

There were moments when Vince seemed to relax into a sleepy stupor and moments when he tensed up again at some realization at the reality of this story. Ayne simply sat and listened, her arms still crossed. After many minutes of Jace and Clary exchanging information back and forth, they finally went silent and waited for one of them to speak.

"So this is true? We are Shadowhunters? Or we have Shadowhunter blood in us?" Vince asked and smiled hugely.

Sara looked at her son, astonished. "Yes, does that make you happy or something?"

"This is by far the coolest thing I have ever heard in my life," Vince grinned and looked at Ayne, "don't you think?"

"No, this is ridiculous. I can't understand why you couldn't have told us." Ayne muttered, glaring at her parents, and Vince.

Fin could help but admire how she held her anger up so long, thought he could tell it was beginning to recede.

"C'mon Ayne, it's pretty cool. I mean yeah, they lied to us, but who gives a shit when it makes up for it in power and appeal?" he winked at Clary and she laughed to herself. Jace looked shocked.

"How do I know I have Shadowhunter blood in me if I don't even know who parents are?" Ayne said, ignoring her brother.

"Well I think that's something we should discuss." Jace spoke up.

"Oh, so you know Madeleine was her mother?" Sara asked, and Ayne froze.

"Yes, Clary and I figured that out for ourselves. But we don't understand where she got eyes like that if she is only Shadowhunter, they are quite a gift don't you think?" Jace asked, and looked at curiously.

"They are gorgeous yes. But we don't know where she got her eyes. Madeleine died only a few weeks after she gave birth to Ayne. She never told me who the father was." Sara said and then looked at Ayne curiously like Jace did.

"How did you know my mother?" Ayne asked, her tone near accusive.

"I was her cousin, when I finished school and moved further into Idris, we became very close."

Ayne just recrossed her arms.

"And Madeleine went to the Seelie Court to work there for a few years didn't she?" Clary asked.

"Yes, she was dispatched there to work on an alliance with the Seelie Queen, but it didn't really work out. When her time there was up she came home, but left almost instantly saying she couldn't let the Clave know she was pregnant," Sara who Fin thought seemed confident in what Madeleine had told her seemed strange to her now, "Now that I think about it, that seemed very out of Madeleine's character…" Sara's eyes glazed over and then she gasped, "You don't think she got pregnant with a Seelie child do you?"

"Clary pointed out her eyes to me, and I know that the Seelie Court don't traditionally have eyes like that… the only faerie I have even seen with lavender eyes was of the Unseelie Court." Jace spoke with caution. He seemed worried about what Sara and Rohen would say.

There was another tense moment, but it was different this time. Fin thought of what this could have meant, and realized that the Unseelie were viciously cruel, and mischievous far worse then the Seelie. Fin looked at Ayne who looked worried, as she must have noticed how her parents and Jace and Clary were looking at her. Even Vince was watching her reluctantly.

"What? What's wrong with the Unseelie?" Ayne whispered, her lavender eyes fluttering from person to person anxiously.

"They are very naughty faeries. They are merciless, and very coldhearted, you see they are the offspring of Unseel demons and angels. Unseel demons are very evil creatures that are far worse then the Seel demons that make up the Seelie faeries. Unseelie faeries are dangerous." Jace said, and Ayne shivered.

"You mean, I have demon blood inside me?" Ayne asked, looking down at her hands in shock and disgust. "That would explain my raging fits, why I need something to physically calm me before I go beserk…"

Sara looked at Rohen and he frowned. "How could Madeleine not tell us?"

"Maybe she was ashamed.." Rohen said, and dropped his head in doubt, but he almost seemed like he was telling something true.

"Ashamed because she was carrying a monster inside her." Fin heard Ayne whisper, and watched as she stood abruptly, tears pooling in her eyes, and bolted for the door.

"No! Ayne that's not what I meant!" Rohen shouted, but he was too late, his words had took affect and Ayne had begun to feel them.

Fin couldn't resist the urge that compelled him to follow her, as she ran down the halls. He raced after her silently, and noticed at once, her speed. He could barely keep up with her. _Fast just like a faerie…_ he thought.

Ayne wasn't sure if she was going the right way, as she sprinted toward the elevator, but felt as if she were going the right way when she noticed the light was fading in the expensive looking halls. She almost smiled when she saw the elevator, and quickly jumped in and pressed the button that would lead her to fresh air and some solid ground.

She started running right when the bell rang and the doors opened. She shoved the church doors open happily, and nearly sighed as she raked in the dirty Brooklyn air into her lungs. And then she remembered what her father had said.

_Ashamed.. _she thought. _Because she was having a baby that would be evil. _Ayne nearly choked on her breath at the thought. Despite not knowing her birth mother, she couldn't help but feel a pang of pain at the thought of her mother not wanting her. Ayne dropped down to sit on the steps, and began to cry. She didn't even care when she heard the church doors creep open and someone walk up beside her.

"Ayne, are you okay?" Fin's melodic voice came from behind her, and she blushed at the idea of him seeing her cry. She had blushed a lot since he had picked her up that day. Especially when he grabbed her off the bed….

"Not really, no." She laughed humorlessly, and turned to see Fin frowning in front of her. She couldn't believe anyone could look unhappy and possibly be so beautiful.

"I figured." He agreed, and came to sit next to her. "My mother took this very like you did, as far as I know."

"Your mother has been through a lot," Ayne said and thought of the story she had been told, and was surprised someone coming from humble beginnings had ended up in such a good place.

"But she hadn't been through anything near what she went through before all of that happened. She basically walked into a society that was plagued with terrible corruption and very death threatening rules. Everyday for a Shadowhunter is surrounded by death, and my mother entered that world with a blindfold on."

"But at least she is part angel and not part demon." Ayne whispered, she felt her tears spill over her eyelids, and felt as a warm hand wiped them away.

"Ayne, you aren't part demon, you are part faerie. You still have angel blood inside you, just like me. Just with faeries the demon blood has more of a dominant isn't anything wrong with that. Unseelie's maybe be cruel, but they are still beautiful, and fierce, and they can be extremely loyal. Having demon blood is only a bad thing when it is in a Greater demon," Ayne looked at Fin in confusion, "They are hard to explain, but they are what they sound like. In any case, all faerie's have demon blood, as well as vampires, and werewolves, even warlocks. They all come from some sort of demon kind, whether it's a virus or they are a parent, they still have demon blood. Not all of them are bad." Fin reassured her, his hand still on her cheek. He hadn't realized that it must have seemed inappropriate for him to do that, in the light of the moment, and also because they hardly knew each other. Fin snatched his hand away, and Ayne felt the warmth leave her face. Her face flushed when she realized how much she wanted him to keep his hard there.

"How do you know so much?" Ayne asked, trying to stop thinking about what she felt about this boy and more about the task at hand.

"My parents run the Institute, my family is filled with werewolves, vampires and warlocks, and I am also a very skilled Shadowhunter," he bragged and winked.

Ayne ignored his gloating, "Wouldn't that make you have demon blood?"

"No, no, my uncle Simon, he is a vampire, and we aren't related by blood, but he is my cousin Max's father. And my grandfather is a werewolf, you heard about Luke? He is my grandmother's husband. We are also not related by blood. And then my uncle Alec, his partner—my uncle—is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock in Brooklyn. He is my cousin Eaden's father, of sorts. I'm not blood related to any of them."

"Then I don't really see your point." Ayne frowned. Her mind sidetracked suddenly and she thought of Quinn, who must have been pissed beyond words at Ayne for not calling, or telling her she was going to bail.

"Silly mundie," Fin teased, "My point is that none of these people are evil, or monsters. They are my family, and I love them very much. _Despite_ their relation to demons."

Ayne sighed, though Fin's words eased her mind slightly, she still had other worries. "I just can't believe that all of this is happening. Yesterday, I was eating dinner with my ex-boyfriend, worrying about how to let him down easy about not wanting to get back together, and now here I sit in _Brooklyn_, with the new knowledge that I am part demon killer, part evil faerie."

Ayne sighed and looked at Fin, who seemed preoccupied by something she had said. "What?" Ayne asked.

"Nothing," Fin mumbled, and he looked at her with worry. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No. Just as I feel better about one part of this mess, another thing pops into my head, and I feel terrible again." Ayne shivered and rubbed her goosebumped arms.

Fin shuffled closer to her and slowly took of his jacket she hadn't noticed him wearing and handed it to her lightly. "Here," he smiled. Ayne tried to smile back, but couldn't quite find the power. "What keeps popping into your head?"

"Well now I'm thinking about how everything my parents have ever told me is a lie. When they said they lived in Jersey, they really weren't, when they said my grandparents were dead, I presume that they aren't. When they said my parents had given me up for adoption when I was a month old, my mother was actually dead… All this time, I have thought my life was one way, when really it wasn't completely another. I don't know what's true. I don't know what parts of my life even actually happened," Ayne slipped her hands into Fin's jacket and leaned into her hands, "Everything feels blurry now."

Ayne felt a slight tension in the air as Fin lifted his hand to lay on her shoulder, in comfort. "It will all turn out well, Ayne, I promise."

"How do you know that?" Ayne whispered, and looked up to see Fin, frowning at her. Ayne noticed that even when he was sad his face smoldered brilliantly, and his eyes boar into her hers as she looked at him.

"With the life I live, and from mine and my family's experience, optimism doesn't hurt in the long run." Fin's face was still intense as he said this, but he seemed to almost lighten the mood slightly.

Ayne thought of how they were alike in a way, they were both Shadowhunter blood, but had something else foreign and magical within them as well. Ayne was intrigued by Fin, and leaned forward to him, "What kind of life do you live Fin?"

Fin sighed, and suddenly broke his gaze away from Ayne. "Its complicated and its filled with a lot of violence and death…. But I believe in what I do like a priest believes in his religion. Some people like your parents, didn't believe in what the Shadowhunters do, but that is there decision. The Shadowhunting world is like a religion that people these days chose to or not to believe in. It wasn't like that 20 years ago, but like everything else, the Shadowhunting world changes. But to answer your question, it is a very dangerous life, which is why we have to stay positive, otherwise, we would get nowhere."

Ayne thought about Fin's words but couldn't quite understand how his life would be dangerous, since he has no idea what killing demon's entailed. When she thought about that she could only picture Ghostbusters…

"I can't imagine it," Ayne laughed, still thinking of Ghostbusters.

"I'm not surprised to can't," Fin whispered quietly, and when Ayne looked at him, he realized he was looking at her, almost in admiration.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayne asked. She had meant to sound offended but after catching sight of Fin's nearly entranced face, she could hardly speak. _Why is he so gorgeous? And why on earth is he looking at _me _like _that? She wondered to herself.

Fin shook his head, and smiled to himself, still looking intently at Ayne. "I saw you dancing today…" Ayne blushed immediately and looked away quickly.

"That's beyond embarrassing…" Ayne sighed, and put her head back in her hands.

"Why?" Fin exclaimed. Ayne looked up again, and his face was almost angry.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Because I was off today, and my solo isn't done."

"Off day? I can't imagine what you are like on a good day… Because I have never seen anyone move like that…ever."

Ayne's breath caught at Fin's words, and slowly, a smiled spread across her face. "Thank you," she whispered. When Ben used to compliment her she just rejected it and thought he was just saying it. But with Fin, she hardly knew him, and yet he felt the ened to tell her how good she was. It seemed that Fin, a boy she had met yesterday's words meant more then Ben who she has known all of high school.

Fin smiled, "Where did you learn to do all of that?"

"Well," Ayne thought for a moment and smiled, "I guess I have always just had a likeness toward it, that's why my mother, or Sara I guess, I don't really know what to call her, that's why she enrolled me. After 2 years at a small studio in Boston— which is where we lived at the time—Julliard's director of dance saw me perform and said I had talent, and referred us his daughter Lanna, who runs Steps on Broadway. It wasn't going to work out for a while, and then my dad—Robert got transferred to New York, and then I got to train with Lanna. She has known me since I was 9. I can't take credit for my skills, it was all her and her father."

Fin seemed thoughtful for a moment and then looked at her curiously. "You are amazing."

"Thank you, again." She smiled, the night was beginning to chill slowly, and she shivered as a gust of wind blew passed her.

"Are you cold?" He asked, and started to shrug off his tailored leather jacket. Ayne couldn't help but stare at his white shirt that covered his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Um… yes." Ayne said slowly, still staring at the beautiful boy in front of her.

"Here," he said and passed the jacket to her, and she slid her arms in and breathed in deeply, taking in the smell that was like cinnamon and chai tea. It was full of spice and warmth. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled, and looked back out onto the road.

"So what are you going to do now?" Fin asked. "I mean you are a faerie and a Shadowhunter. You are powerful."

"I don't know anything about this world, I have no desire to be a demon killer, or whatever a faerie does. I have wanted to dance my entire life, I don't want to do anything else of be a part of anything else."

"So will you just forget about all this then?" Fin asked, his tone almost bitter. "You aren't even interested in the glory of being a Shadowhunter, you just want to be a daft mundane?"

"I was raised like a mundane…and I don't exactly consider myself daft. We aren't stupid people, we are just unconsciously ignorant of whats around us." Ayne snapped, and stood up, insulted by Fin's reference to mundanes.

"Well its too bad they are ignorant of something that is so significantly better then what they have.." Fin laughed, and then fell silent.

"You are pretty confident in yourself aren't you?" Ayne asked and turned around to see him watching her critically.

"I was raised like that. I can't exactly help my pigheadedness." Fin shrugged but continued to watch her.

"What?" Ayne snapped, she was suddenly feeling angry, and her body tensed in response.

"You are graceful, even when you're angry." He smiled. "Just like a faerie…and fierce with passion like a Shadowhunter."

"And?" Ayne asked, crossing her arms.

"It's fascinating." He shrugged.

Ayne frowned, her anger suddenly fading. "I'm not a science experiment."

"No, but you are a hybrid of two very powerful beings. Its going to be interesting to see which one comes out the most in your character. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the most mischevious thing alive" He winked and smiled, coming to stand next to Ayne.

"What do you mean its going to be interesting?" She asked, her stomach clenching at the idea she had of what he meant.

"I'm not just going to let someone like you just leave!" He laughed. "You are unique!"

Ayne blushed, but couldn't help but be slightly in awe at the new knowledge of what she was. "So you and I are going to be spending some time together?"

"Yes, I hope so." Fin whispered, and looked down her body and smiled gently.

Ayne almost replied happily but was cut off by a deep rumbling of noise, almost like stomping feet thundering down a path. A sharp buzzing sounded from Fin's jacket pocket, and Ayne looked to Fin curiously, and was shocked to see his face furious and fierce. Before she could as what was happening, Ayne turned as the trumbling approached them, only to see dark bull like figures charging toward them, red eyes glowing from their deadly looking faces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is another chapter! Be ready for some major fun now ;)<strong>_

_**I will post another chapter tonight just because I like to write chapter every time I post one, just so I don't run out of material!**_

_**Enjoy and review :)**_

_**-MW **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Holy, shit." Ayne said staring at the black animals charging right towards them, "Fin what is that!"

And then she felt as a warm arm crashed into her side. For a moment her balance was shaken and she fell to the steps on the church roughly. She could feel a bruise already forming on her thigh from the fall.

"Get inside the church Ayne! Now!" Fin shouted and Ayne found him right in her face searching her body in the pockets of his jacket, and pulled a belt of knives from inside and strapped it around himself quickly. "_Nazial_," he said, and the blade in his hand lit red and glowed brightly. "Go Ayne!"

"What! NO!" Ayne almost yelled, as the reality of danger set in to her. "I will stay and help!"

"You don't know what or how to deal with those Korrock demons, now get the hell out of here, go! Tell my mother or father!" He yelled, and grabbed another blade, "_Arthuria"_

Ayne stomped over to Fin looking frantically at the rapidly approaching beasts. It seemed there were 3 of them, and they were grimacing visciously at their figures in the dark. Ayne shivered and gulped nervously. _I don't know what that is, but I am not leaving a 17 year old out alone with it…_she thought.

"Are you serious?" Fin asked, and frowned at her. Ayne nodded and stood straight showing her readiness. "Stay behind me." He said and began backing away from the building, down the street, toward and alley way. After a moment, once street lamps were gone, and they were away from the building, Fin stopped and looked toward where the animals were, just passing the church. Ayne shivered, knowing the danger she had just agreed to enter herself in.

Fin braced himself as the things approached, now 20 feet in range, and he rasied his arm and flung a glowing knife toward the animal, it flew toward it spinning wildly and then collided, lodging itself into the forehead of the thing. It dropped, skidding and scraping into the ground, and within seconds the thing was lying still, and then it dissolved into dust. Ayne gasped and staggered back in shock and disgust. All that was left of the animal was the black blood soaked into the knife Fin had thrown.

"Ayne watch out!" Fin yelled, and Ayne watched as another figure charged towards her, its red eyes fixed determinedly on her face.

She froze, pinned to where she stood, she couldn't even look at where Fin was, though he sounded like he was fighting the other animal. "Ayne! Please go!" Fin said, sounding struggled and choked. Ayne looked over ans saw him jump 10 feet in the air over the animal's head and lodge another blade into its back. He did it smoothly and graceful like a hunter killing its prey.

And then suddenly, something smashed into Ayne's side, and the air was knocked out of her stiff lungs, and she felt her skin tear as she hit the gravel. All she could hear was growling and snarling, and looked up only to see the face of the animal infront of her and it's red eyes glowing with hate. She also saw hid teeth bared monstrously, and black blood flowing out its mouth. And then the face disappeared and she felt an agonizing pain run through her ribs and liquid poured down her body. The pain was almost too much, and Ayne felt as her head whirled, and her vision blurred.

"Ayne!" She heard a deep voice boom, and then a whistling through the air, and then suddenly the weight on her body was gone, dust settling on her still body. She could hardly see, and liquid oozed down her hands, that she felt clutching her wet side. There was a moment of silence, and then soft warm arms grabbed her body, and a hand skimmed her face, and then her chest. Then there was a gasp, "Oh God," a voice whispered, and then everything went black.

Fin watched as the Korrok trampled Ayne's thin frame to the ground and bucked at her side, throwing her against the brick wall. He flinched at her twisted body being shoved back and forth like a rag doll. She didn't seem to notice the movement, only the face of the creature standing over her. For a small moment they stared at each other, the Korrok growling and Ayne looking at it horrified at the creature. And then suddenly it toar it's thick teeth into her ribs, biting down hard. It was only seconds before Ayne's blood curdling scream ran through his ears, and the Korrok bit down even harder.

Blood soaked through her grey shirt quickly, staining the pavement, and Ayne's hands flew to the wound, and her eyes open wide with shock.

The Korrok demon let go of her body and stood straight about to go and bite her again, when Fin's heart squeezed at the idea of this girl being killed. And then the anger set in, and he grabbed a seraph blade from his belt, and nearly shouted its name, feeling it thrum to life. He ran headlong down the alley, and jumped slightly as he held up his arm to thrust the knife deeply into the Korrok's this black body. And then the blade collided into the demon beasts head, Fin felt as it's body tensed, and he dragged the blade with all his strength down its skin, cutting a huge hole in it's back. The Korrok's body swayed slightly, and then it puffed dissolving into powder.

After a moment, the ashes settle around Ayne, but not on top of her, it was almost as if the dust couldn't touch her…

Fin slowly approached her still form, and gasped at the huge wound on her left side, her shirt ripped apart, and her body soaked with red blood…and black. Demon blood was all over her, and Fin could see it was already seeping into her veins, from the ashen look on her face. He dropped to his knees next to her and looked at her still body. She was tiny… tall but rail thin, her ribs hips full and her legs long and strong. And he face, despite its sick and unconscious look was beautiful. Her chin daintily pointed, and her cheek bones high, her nose small and straight, and her lips full. Fin found himself touched her face softly, and held her body against his, his other hand pressing against her open wound.

Why did he feel so anxious about the gorgeous girl lying unconscious in his arms? It wasn't the first girl he had ever held, and this hadn't been the most naked he had seen a girl either. The thought had Fin's eyes raking across her unscarred skin, along her hips, her flat stomach, and her chest, full, especially considering her thin size. Her shoulders slim, and her collarbones jutting out delicately. Fin had always appreciated collarbones, and they elegant lines they added to women's beauty. As he looked at her still form, his eyes studied the deep wound on her side, it was deep, but didn't seem to have punctured any organs, or broken any ribs. Fin grabbed his stele and marked a iratze below the blood wound, and watched as the black rune disappeared rather then sank into her skin.

"Oh God.." Fin said, and looked closer to the wound.

Black fluid mixed with her red blood, snaking into her skin. Fin lifted her shirt shyly, though it was obvious Ayne was unconscious, and saw that black was already entering her bloodstream. Fin cursed, and rose to his feet, Ayne hanging limply in his arms. He looked around to make sure he was in the clear and started hurtling toward's the Institute, running as fast as he could. When he ran up the steps, he felt Ayne stir, and whimper, and he slowed, rushing through the doors and into the elevator.

"Fin?" Ayne whispered, and her eyes watched him, wildly, like she wasn't really seeing him.

"Shhh, Ayne, it's okay." He whispered horrified. Her skin was already turning a sickly grey and her body was covered in blood. The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Fin was running toward the library again.

He burst through the door to find everyone just as they were, sitting tensely. His parents turned in expectation, and Sara and Rohen looked upset, Vince looked placid, almost bored.

His mother gasped, and rose to her feet running to his side. "Oh my god, what happened to her!" She almost shouted, and touched her face, and turned worried to Jace. He was already on his feet, grabbing a stele from his jacket pocket.

"That won't do father, she was bitten by a Korrok demon, it's poison is already in her veins." Fin said.

"Fin, give her to me, I will bring her to the infirmary, and then you go call Magnus, and tell him to come as fast as he can, Clary get some herbs brewing, it will help stop the poison from spreading for now, an—"

"Jace, I had a talent for healing when I was in the Clave, I can help" Sara said, and rose to her feet, her face horrified at the sight of her daughter covered in blood. Rohen was on his feet already rushing to Fin's side to take Ayne from him, but Fin resisted, not wanted to give up the girl.

"Please, go get her help, boy" Rohen said, and held out his arms. He was much bigger then Fin had expected, closer to 7 feet then 6, and was thick through the arms, with deep brown hair. He looked superior and noble, and he looked like a Shadowhunter, in ever sense of its definition.

He saw the desperation in the man's eyes and nodded curtly, handing Ayne over gingerly. "Thank you,"

Fin had expected it to be Rohen's voice as he turned to leave and call Magnus, but the voice was soft, and it sounded just like Ayne's. He turned around, goosebumps rising up his arms and saw Sara looking after him anxiously. It had been her who had thanked him. He simply looked at her, and then ran out the door.

He yanked out his cell phone and dialed his uncles' number like it was his own and held it to his ear. It rang three times before a calm and gentle voice answered, "Fin?"

"Alec, I need to talk to Magnus." Fin said, jumping right to the point, this wasn't the time for politeness.

"Has something happened?" Alec asked and shuddered thinking about the blood Ayne had lost.

"There was a Korrok demon attack, on me and the girl I ran into yesterday. The Shadowhunter girl. She was bitten and had a huge wound, we need Magnus's help." Fin said, and was surprised by the anxiety and worry in his voice.

"The one who found you in the alley?" Alec asked, like it was important.

"Yes, now please, get Magnus, tell him he is needed here." Fin urged, anger rising at his uncle's slowness.

"Alright, we will come as fast as we can. Should I tell Eaden?" Alec asked, and Fin's anger receded as he heard the thumping of stairs being run up and Alec's voice wavering with his increase in breath.

"No, she will flip, don't let her come." Fin muttered and looked back toward the library, watching as Rohen walked quickly with Vince (who appeared to have inherited his father's height) and his father at his side. His mother and Sara were racing toward the kitchen, his mother's hair whipping like fire around her.

On the other line he heard a startled gasp and a shout. _Finnigan you asshole! Of course I am coming!_ Eaden shouted from far away.

"Sorry, Fin, she was listening on the other line. We will see you soon." Alec said, and hung up.

Fin snapped his phone shut and took a deep breath. Why was he so shaken by what had happened? Any other day this would have been exciting. When he thought of Ayne though, it seemed he had his answer.

She awakened as abruptly as if she had been having a nightmare. Just as quickly as she had come out of sleep, the pain and aching came too. Her head throbbed, and her stomach seemed to almost pulse with pain. She gasped when she breathed in deeply and found that even breathing was painful.

There was a shuffle of movement from beside her bed, her eyes snapped open to find bright green eyes staring down at her just like she had woken up before. Only this time, red hair didn't frame the face, instead it was golden locks around a golden face. The face was calm, and calculating but the eyes were anxious and worried, and beautiful. Ayne's heart ached, adding to the intense pain she already felt. She whimpered softly.

"Hey there," Fin whispered, and he pulled forward resting a warm hand on hers. "Your alive."

"Unfortunately." Ayne said, her voice hoarse and soundless. She was surprised that Fin's eyes didn't looked amused at her words but almost hurt, like she had hit him.

"Don't say that. It was hard enough trying to save your live, you could at least be grateful." Fin sneared, and Ayne felt her eyes furrow.

"Why would it be difficult to save me life?' She asked, realizing she wasn't quite sure why she was in as much pain as she was.

"Do you not remember?" Fin asked, and his hand disappeared, leaving it tingling.

"Remember what?" Ayne asked, and she tried to sit up, but was hit with a wave of pain.

"Woah, calm down, here let me help you." Fin said and slipped a hand under her waist and hoisted her gently up, so she was sitting.

At first her head spun, and the room blurred, but within a moment her eyes were on Fin again. She felt her body was stiff, like it was wrapped around in something. She looked down to find a thin white shirt covering a canvas fabric around her waist. Ayne touched it and gasped from the pain on her side.

"After you found out about your family, you ran outside the church, and we were attacked by demons, Korrok demons at that. They are nasty beasts, and have a killing poison in their blood. It got inside you after it bit your stomach. We had to call my uncle to save you. I think you lost a litre of blood, but at least the thing didn't chomp down on your liver or snap all your ribs, otherwise, you wouldn't be awake so early." Fin said this in clipped sentences, like he didn't enjoy reliving the story.

"Oh my god. How long have I been out?' Ayne wondered, and looked around herself. The curtains were closed, but through the seems she could see light streaming into the room. She was in the same place she had woke up in before, only there were multiple chairs around her bed, and a tray of what looked like bowls of blood on the table.

"Only about 12 hours actually, Magnus came and worked his magic on you, and your mother has been giving you herbs to help you heal. I was going to put an iratze on you, but your father wouldn't let me." Fin frowned as he looked at the canvas bandage around her and his hand hesitated on the bed, like he wanted to touch her. Ayne flushed and looked away.

"Wow, luckily I don't have dance for another few days, otherwise I would be fucked." Ayne sighed and looked back to Fin when he chuckled in shock. "What?"

"You don't seem much like a cursing sort of person, I'm just surprised." Fin smiled, and Ayne's heart studdered, and her head pounded more intensely.

"Oh, trust me, I'm nothing like what you expect." She said, her voice lingering. Fin's green eyes lit with curiosity.

"You really don't strike me as a rule breaker?" Fin asked.

"I am very illegal, I mean I go to an arts school, everyone there is hipster and creative." Ayne said, thinking about the quirky people that roamed the halls of her school.

"Meaning?" Fin asked, from the look on his face, he clearly had no idea what that entailed. _Right, _she thought, _Demon hunter. _

"I dunno… Like retro clothes, everyone there is artistic, driven. And I swear 3 quarters of them smoke major amounts of tree." Ayne laughed.

"Tree?" Fin laughed, "Who in their right mind would smoke a tree?"

Ayne giggled, "Not a real tree silly, like pot, you know? Weed?"

"Oh," Fin blushed and looked away embarrassed. "Do you smoke weed?"

Ayne looked to the door, to make sure her parents wouldn't walk in. "Yep, you saw me with the cigarettes, I'm quite taken with inhaling toxic substances into my much needed lungs."

"That's not good for you, you know." Fin advised, clearly worried that she was doing something so taboo.

"Nah, I don't care. What don't Shadowhunters do anything naughty like that?" She smiled, and Fin looked almost dazed.

"No, never. We live for the law."

"Oh, well maybe you know, once I'm out of the sick ward, I can show you the ropes of mundane fun."

"I'd like that." Fin whispered, and Ayne's heart thumped painfully again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Ayne's eyes flitted to the sound and was shocked to see a striking tall brunette girl walk inside.

"Fin, your parents want to see you." The girl said, and he voice was insanely sultry and smooth.

As Ayne appraised her, she decided this was exactly the sort of girls she wished she was. Striking, and instead of tall and lanky, but tall and curvy with a tiny waist, and hips. The girl that stood infront of her was wearing a bright red dress that fit her perfect figure and a blue velvet blazer over it, and huge black heels that only increased her height. Her heavy curtain of black hair swung to her middle back as she strutted confidently into the room.

"Oh! The mundie is awake!" she girl said and her curved eyebrows shot up, making her wolf-life white blue eyes seem curious.

"Eaden, she isn't a mundane, she is the daughter of a Shadowhunter." Fin said, and rolled his eyes.

"Regardless, she wasn't exactly raised like us." Eaden shrugged and held out her hand and looked at Ayne happily. "Hi, I'm Eaden!"

"Ayne," She muttered, and dropped her eyes back to the shoes Eadan wore. "I have wanted a pair of Jimmy's for so long. Those are amazing."

Eaden glowed, and Ayne felt herself shrink to two inches. This girl was stunning. "Finally, a girl that appreciates shoes. I mean my dad Magnus is a fashion guru, but my other dad Alec is hardly into fashion at all. And Clary would rather die then talk clothes, and Izzy only cares about what looks more deadly," She ranted.

Ayne wasn't sure who Izzy was but was sure she would find out soon.

"Ignore her. She only cares about superficial things in life." Fin smirked when he saw Eaden through him a nasty glare.

"Shoes are hardly superficial. They are a work of art." Eaden snapped, and looked back to Ayne. "Boys."

Ayne laughed at this and felt herself relax. Eaden reminded her of Quinn who was bubbling with life and energy. Though Quinn was blonde and beautiful, she hardly compared to Eaden and her exotic looks.

"So yeah, Fin, your parents want to see you." She repeated, and sat down on Ayne's bed as if they were best friends. "I will keep her company don't worry."

Fin looked back and forth between the two girls and strolled out, slamming the door behind him.

"So, I hear you have some naughty faerie blood inside you?" Eaden asked and her eerie eyes appraised her again.

"Apparently." Ayne sighed. "Are you Fin's cousin?"

"Sure am! Fin's father and my father are best friends and brothers by law. I guess me and Fin aren't related by blood but still." Eaden shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. Hey I guess we both have adopted parents though!" Ayne said, thinking about her two fathers.

Eaden furrowed her eyes brows in confusion, "What makes you think that?" she laughed.

"Well you have two dads. Clearly they didn't make you." Ayne felt like she was rummaging around in business that wasn't hers by Eaden didn't seem bothered.

"Actually, you are wrong about that. One of my dads is a warlock. A while back he got his hands on an ancient spell book and found a spell that can create children from combining blood. My dads put their blood together, and so then I was born. So I am actually their child."

Ayne's mind whirled, and she gaped at her. "That's….wow."

"Yeah. It is pretty interesting having two fathers. Its fun. But I mean the perks are that they are immortal and I'm not. And unfortunately within in the next couple years I'm actually going to look older then my parents." She sighed and looked at Ayne and then at the window. "This room sucks the life out of me. No wonder you are still recovering. Mind if I open the windows?"

"No, not at all." Ayne whispered, still gaping at the information Eaden had just given her.

Eaden got to her feet fluidly, and ripped the blinds open. Light shined in and Ayne covered her eyes as she let them adjust.

It was a beautiful day, it seemed. Those days that hardly ever actually happened in New York. There was a fresh breeze, and there were big healthy looking clouds in the bright blue sky. It was the perfect temperature outside, dry and warm.

"Mm, sunlight." Eaden whispered and smiled to herself. She turned her blue eyes back onto Ayne suddenly, and appraised her yet again. "How are you feeling?"

Ayne thought for a moment, and realized the aching had receded to some degree, and her stomach no longer pulsed. "Better, I mean, I'm not fine, but I already feel better."

"Your mother sure has a talent for brewing up some remedies. They had to shove them down your throat but they sure as hell helped. I mean my dad took out the poison and healed your wounds, but they take a big toll on mundane—sorry—Shadowhunters that are untrained."

Ayne nodded, and looked around for clothes. "I kind of want to get up. Do you know where my clothes are?"

Eaden shrugged, "They were blood soaked rags when your mom and Clary took them off you. To be honest they are probably gone."

"Damn." Ayne scrunched her nose, and looked down at herself. The blouse she wore must have been a pajama shirt because it was plain and thin and hardly meant to be worn in public. She looked under the sheet and saw her legs were bare and bruised purple.

"I can lend you some stuff. I mean you have bigger boobs them me, but we are around the same height." Eaden said.

Ayne looked at her light she was crazy. Same height? Eaden must have been close to 6 feet.

"The heels add like 6 inches I swear. I am 5'7 like you." Eaden said, and smiled, coming around the bed to offer a hand.

Ayne took her arm and fought the urge to cry as she got to her feet. "Are all Shadowhunter's so attentive to detail's like someone's height?"

"Yes, but more so me, because I like to make sure that the girl my cousin is so infallibly taken with is pretty enough." Eaden muttered, and steadied Ayne as she wobbled on her feet. "Luckily, you are gorgeous otherwise I would have to kick your mundane ass."

Ayne looked at her in shock at what she was saying and then flushed.

Fin walked down the hall toward where Ayne was resting, thinking about what his parents had just informed him with.

Ayne's parents had left after 3 in the morning, realizing they had to go pick up their daughter, from their babysitters. Rohen had seemed full of worry, and Sara was clearly guilt stricken. Vince had left with them reluctantly after meeting the beautiful Eaden. Fin had laughed, and rolled his eyes at Eaden who smiled mischievously at him before approaching Vince.

Even in simple jeans and a light shit, Eaden looked like a goddess. Vince towered over her and was probably handsome to her eyes, but seemed plain in comparison to Eaden's striking presence. But something in Vince's smirk and the way he held himself told Fin that maybe he wasn't one of the fools that Eaden like to play around with.

"Just like Isabelle." Clary had laughed as she watched Eaden stroll over.

"Is that what she did to Simon?" Fin had asked, still watching Eaden.

"Absolutely. Only she got a little heart broken herself, when Simon admitted to seeing her and another girl at the same time. It was awful but pretty hilarious at the same time." Clary had laughed even more then at the memory.

Fin had smiled, and walked away, back toward where Ayne was resting.

He had sat next to her all night, worrying every time she stirred in her sleep. His father had come in more then once, always confused to still find his son sitting by Ayne's side, and always suggested for him to go to sleep. Every time thought, Fin refused. He had told himself that he had gotten the poor girl hurt and it was his fault, so it was his responsibility. But deep down, Fin had realized it wasn't the only reason.

He approached Ayne's room and heard muffled voices on the other side. Fin breathed in deeply and then opened the door, thinking he would find her in bed, and Eaden ignoring her presence, because she thought she was superior to everything but herself, but instead found them laughing and looking through clothes.

For a moment, he thought that Ayne was wearing a white fitted dress, but instead realized that she was naked aside from a bra and underwear and the bandage on her side.

Naked.

Her shoulders bare, as well as her stomach which showed only the slight outline of straight ribs. Her hips only covered by black underwear, but perfectly curved and smooth, and her legs….her legs went on forever, like and endless long line of ivory.

Naked.

Fin couldn't help but feel the burning urge to run over and kiss her perfect lips.

"Fin! _GET OUT YOU PERV_!" Eaden shouted, snapping him out of his reverie of fantasies.

"Jesus, shit, sorry." Fin muttered, and looked at Ayne who was blushing but not even trying to cover her body. She laughed to herself, her slim body shaking slightly.

Fin's stomach clenched with yerning, and felt as Eaden's strong hands shoved him out the door. And then she was gone.

"Fin, you gross creep! You are supposed to knock dipshit!" Eaden yelled. "By the Angel," he heard her voice drop to a normal level, "you'd think he has never seen a girl in her undies before…"

_Not one like _that_ before… _Fin thought. A shiver shot down his spin at the thought it.

"Can I come in now?" Fin snapped back into focus, knocking on the door just to please Eaden. "I need to speak to Ayne."

"She is currently stark naked, Fin. So maybe just wait until she is dressed, otherwise the site of a completely naked girl might kill you. And we wouldn't want _that_ now would we?" Eaden's voice came from the other side of the door.

Fin blushed, and waited for the door to be open.

"This, put this on, its pretty!" Eaden's voice came a moment later.

Eaden, sharing clothes… She must really like Ayne. Or maybe she was just in a charitable mood.

"Does it look okay?" Ayne's soft, and kind voice sounded. She no longer sounded half asleep, she sounded very alive, and almost worried, anxious that she didn't look okay.

Fin could hardly understand that, because he couldn't imagine that this girl couldn't look anything but beautiful.

"I mean you don't look half dead anymore, and you definitely don't look up to your full pontential." Eaden said, as if this pained her. "But you look okay, yes."

"Okay." Ayne said hesitantly.

"You can come in now, Fin." Eaden snarled.

Fin took a deep breath and opened the door again, his heart pounding.

He found Eaden standing with her hands on her hips, her black hair framing her angry looking face, and then Ayne in ragid torn shorts, and a soft ivory blouse, that rippled in pletes around her body. Her hair was no longer in its disorderly bun at the back of her head, but softly flowing around her shoulders to her waist. It was a nice contrast, the olive ivory skin against the creamy shirt and then her silver hair, all in a medley of patterns. And then there were her eyes, shining like hyacinths at him shyly.

"Eaden, you should probably go get into more appropriate clothing, we are going to meet the Silent Brothers," Fin said casually, as if them visiting the Silent City was a normal occurrence.

Eadan gave a little gasp, and shivered. "The Silent Brothers?"

Fin nodded, and looked at Ayne's confused face, amusement crossed his face at her endaring way of trying to look like she understood. "The Silent Brothers are Shadowhunter guardians of sorts that conquer the runes skill and the ways of the mind. They are seriously unearthing men."

"They are nasty. Sorry, I know they do great things and are like knowledgeable beyond anything I can imagine but, by the Angel, they creep the hell out of me."

"Shut up, they are the most honorable people you will meet in your life." Fin snapped, though he had to admit to himself they were very uncomfortable to think about.

"Why do you have to go there?" Ayne asked, speaking to Fin for the first time. She seemed to speak more softly to him then usual.

"Not just Eaden and I, but you, as well." Fin said amusement still in his voice.

Ayne gasped, and looked at Eaden who was gaping at Fin, in astonishment. "Why?' Eaden asked.

"Because of what happened last night and because of her questionable parents—not Sara and Rohen—but your real parents." Fin said mildly, as if this was obvious. He watched as Ayne's face relaxed slightly.

"Why would they care?" She asked softly, and came around the bed to stand beside Eaden. They had very similar builds, slim, curved, but Ayne seemed to be more flattering in her curves, which was subtler, and much more bony then Eaden.

Eaden cleared her throat and looked at Ayne pointedly. Fin jumped realizing that he must have not answered her.

"Ayne, you may be decented from the Fair Folk and of Nephilim. That combination isn't exactly very common." Fin said.

Ayne's light eyebrows shot up. "So they want to meet me? And do what ask me questions I don't know the answer to? That hardly is going to help them in their quest of all conquering knowledge…" Ayne muttered sarcastically.

Fin grinned, "Oh they wont ask." Something in Fin's tone must have set Ayne on edge for she shivered like cool hair had prickled its way up her back.

Eaden sighed, "Well I guess I will go change," she pouted and left the room.

Fin didn't watch her go as Ayne did, clearly with some jealousy. Though he couldn't quite understand why she would be jealous, she was just as wonderful to look at as Eaden.

"Don't wish you were her. She may look like a goddess, but she has the temper of a bull, and squishes anything she doesn't like into a fine pulp." Fin said laughing to himself as he thought of how Ayne's brother would be squished if he kept following Eaden like a puppy.

"I can't help but be jealous of how poised she is, how collected she is." Ayne sighed, and walked closer to Fin, until he could hear her breathing.

"I'm pretty sure she inherited that from our Aunt Isabelle. She is fiercer then even Eaden." Fin said, and gestured for her to leave the room. Ayne walked pass, soundlessly, and peeked her bright eyes up at him, curiously. They moment their eyes met, she looked away. Fin's heart squeezed but he ignored it, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but my side still hurts quite a bit." Ayne said and brushed a fair skinned hand across her ribs.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Fin asked politely, walking in pace with her.

"Um, coffee, coffee would be fantastic." She smiled. She had a straight set of teeth that stretched wide across her face. Fin had always loved wide straight smiles…..

"Coffee it is." He smiled, but noticed with some embarrassment that his voice was shaky.

They walked to the kitchen in companiable silence, every once in a while their arms would brush and Fin would look over at her, only to catch her looking at him.

Her eyes, every time he saw, were curious, bursting with inquisitions. They were flecked with gold, Fin had noticed the third time he caught her looking at him. One dark ring of purple and then the rest a mixture of cream, lavender, and gold. From a distance they would appear blue, but once you saw her up close, they were distinctly the lavender in hyacinths.

The fifth time he noticed her watching him, they had arrived at the empty kitchen. Ayne gasped quietly, and her face flushed red.

"Am I that handsome that you want to look at me every chance you get?" Fin asked, knowing his comment would annoy her.

But he was wrong and laughed, though he noticed there was a slight tinge of petulance in her laugh. "I was looking at your eyes. They are like emerald stones."

"I was looking at your eyes too. They sure are a unique colour." Jace said, and grabbed a mug and began to pour the coffee.

"Yeah, my faerie eyes." She said it as if she hated the idea. "Black, is good."

Fin stared down at the crème he was about to pour in a stopped, handing it to Ayne. "Your like my mother, black. Though she likes it with sugar."

"I dirnk mine with maple syrup actually, but I need the caffeine not the sugar." She said and sipped at the coffee. "Wow, you make it strong."

"Again my mother." Fin smiled.

"Fin! FIN! _FIN!" _yelled, a tiny little voice from far away. "Finny!"

It approached surprisingly fast for something that sounded so surprisingly young. Fin set his coffee cup down and started strolling, a huge smile, so beautiful Ayne almost gasped, and walked to the edge of the kitchen entrance.

"Finny!" cried the voice again, and suddenly, the voice rounded the corner, revealing a tiny little girl who looked even younger then Cornellia.

She resembled Fin quite a bit, but was probably exactly what Clary looked like when she was young. She girl didn't have fiery red hair like Clary though, and instead was a pretty strawberry blonde and was so wildly curly it seemed to make her a little taller. She was fair, and only kissed by a little freckles, and had a round angelic looking face. And just like Jace had bright golden eyes. She wore a pretty white dress that made her look even more childish, and had black paten leather shoes. The small girl ran straight for Fin, a look of pure joy on her face, and Ayne watched as Fin crouched down to pick her up and hold her to him.

"What is it Madeleine?" Fin smiled at her with something Ayne had not yet seen on his face. Loving adoration so strong, she wished her family showed so much affection to her.

"Did you hear! Mummy is having a baby! Another baby! A little, pretty, cute, _baby_!" Madeleine smiled, and Fin laughed.

Ayne just looked at them in shock. "Yeah, so I've heard. Let's hope it's a boy so I don't have to be around a little rat like you all the time." Fin's words seemed harsh for a small girl like Madeleine, but he winked, and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"At least, _I_ don't have to baby sit the little wailing thing." Madeleine smiled deviously at Fin, who frowned thinking clearly that he would have to be taking care of the baby.

"You will be 9 by then. You'll have to help too." Fin said, and turned to Ayne.

"Not likely." Chirped the little girl.

So this girl is 8… Ayne looked at her and saw why she would be. She was slender, and her words implied maturity, but her size was so small..

"Oh!" Madeleine looked at Ayne in shock, as if she hadn't noticed her standing there. "Finny, is this the girl everyone talking about?"

"Yep, the very one." Fin said, and smiled at Ayne as if he were proud.

"Gosh, she is pretty." Madeleine said and squirmed down from Fin's arms. She walked confidently over to Ayne and held out a little hand smiling. "I'm Madeleine Celine Lightwood, pleased to meet you!"

Ayne bent down, wincing slightly at the pain in her side, and shook the little girls hand. Madeleine grinned hugely, "Pleased to meet you too. I'm Ayne Harryo Roselin."

"She doesn't look like a mundane, Finny. She looked far too pretty even for a faerie. Don't you think?" Madeleine asked and looked knowingly between Ayne an Fin.

"Yes, far too pretty for a faerie." Fin smiled, looking at Ayne. Her heart stuttered and she blushed, letting go of Madeleine's hand.

"Thanks." Ayne whispered, and grabbed her coffe and gulped it down quickly.

Madeleine looked at Fin, thought he didn't notice, and back and Ayne, and smiled. "Gosh, so pretty. Like a doll." Fin spat some coffee he had drank and laughed hysterically.

"Madeleine, is there something mom sent you hear to tell me?" Fin asked.

"Not really! Well, she did mention to help Ayne with her injury, and to come straight come after your visit to wherever you are going, but she didn't send me here to say it…"

"Sure she didn't."

"Any chance you will tell me where your going?" She asked, her angel-like face cooed sweetly at her brother.

"No."

The little girl pouted, like how Cornellia did when she didn't get what she wanted, and Ayne almost laughed. It was so endearing seeing young kids did that.

"Fine." Madeleine snarled, still sounding adorable. "Please be careful. You too Ayne, your face is to pretty to scratch up."

At that Madeleine pranced out of the room, racing back toward where she had come from.

"And now you've met Madeleine." Fin smiled.

"She sure is full of spirit." Ayne laughed, watching as Fin rinsed out his mug and walked over to her gracefully.

"Yes, but not in an annoying way, the way normal siblings might piss of their brothers. She keeps to herself, but loves everyone she knows. She is sort of the light of the Institute." Fin said, and turned as a clatter of heels pounded against the stone floor.

"I can tell," Ayne said, though she wasn't sure if Fin had heard her. She followed Fin around the corner to see Eaden in a bright red blouse that hung around her shoulders loosely, and silvery shimmering shorts that were loose around her thin legs. The clatter they had heard came from her black beautiful heels strapped to her feet. Ayne was shocked again by her beauty.

It wasn't until they approached closer that she noticed that tall lean boy walked beside her.

He reminded to her of Vince, tall, lean, and dark haired, but as they came closer, she noticed that his skin was fair, and his face was long, unlike Vince. He had deep brown hair, and peachy skin, darker then hers. He had a long thin face, and narrow black eyes and a long mouth and long neck with broad shoulders. He was very lanky, but very very handsome. Not as bright and obvious as Fin, but in a more subtle and sultry way. He seemed to almost lurk as he walked.

When Eaden and the boy stopped in front of them, she noticed as smirk was on his face.

In his dark eyes, there seemed to be a calm fierceness, and focus. His face seemed completely devoid of anything but calm and focus.

"Max." Fin said, and looked at Ayne, and she realized she was staring at him, gaping. He was so handsome. "Eaden you brought Max?"

"Fin, why is it that in any way surprising? Let alone a question you need to eve ask?" Max asked, his calmness showing even more in his softly husky voice. His dark eyes drifted over to Ayne, and then back to Fin, and then he nodded. "Oh, nevermind."

"He is obviously coming to the Silent City." Eaden said, and looked at Ayne, as if informing her. Seeming to realized something she started and smiled, "Oh, Ayne, how ruse of us. Introductions are in order, Ayne this is our cousin Max Lightwood, and Max this is Ayne."

Max held out a hand and Ayne shook it, "Pleasure." He nodded, and dropped his hand, looking at Fin with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you too." Ayne mumbled, confused by the clearly silent conversation Fin and Max seemed to be having.

There was an tense silence before Eaden broke it and looked at her watch. "We had better go, Brother Yui is expecting us in 30 minutes. Clary said that they are getting us in carriages, Max and I will go in the first. See you there" Eadan said, and as she grabbed Max's arm she winked at me and then they were gone.

"The next carriage will be here any minute." Fin said, without a bit of warmth he had in his voice before. He started to walk in the direction where Ayne thought they had entered in, but her memories of the previous day seemed to be blurry.

The pain I her side had faded more and more as the day had went on, but it still hurt to breath too much. The thought of where they were going next sent shivers down her spine. Though she didn't understand how the Clave, the Shadowhunters, or the apparent Silent Brothers worked, she had a sinking feeling that where they were headed was bound to be unpleasant.

"Come on!" Fin snapped, already half way down the hall. Ayne jumped and ran after him, wincing with every step as pain shot through her body. When she reach him, tears were in her eyes, and she was holding her side. "Maybe next time, don't run."

Ayne looked at him, and frowned, "You don't seem to eager on waiting for the once almost dead girl. Besides running isn't so bad…" She said, and lightly massaged her wound.

Fin looked at her for a moment, and sighed, the iciness in his golden glare melted and he returned to normal. "Does it really hurt, or are you just putting on a brave face?"

Ayne thought for a moment, and decided that lieing probably wouldn't do her any good. When she sighed, and frowned, Fin grinned.

"I knew you weren't as tough as you looked." Fin winked and withdrew the stele he had showed her yesterday. "Now I know your dad didn't want me to do this, but you seem to sort of need it."

Ayne watched as he gently brought her arm up into his. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put a healing run on you so help the pain. It will burn a bit, and it scars, but its not ugly, it is pretty in a way." Fin whispered, and gulped as he pressed the stele to her arm.

The way he moved the stele back and forth over her arm was as if he were an artist taking care and time to finish his masterpiece. The rune was familiar, it was the same twisted gentle design as the one that Fin had drawn on himself the first time she had met him. The burn was hardly noticeable, only a dull stinging. When Fin was done, he pulled away examining his handy work. After looking carefully his hand—warm and soft—ran down her forearm as if trying to feel the skin for its softness.

"You have an artist's eye." Ayne stated, and noticed that Fin blushed, and ran a strong hand through his golden hair.

"My mother's an artist, on the side."

Ayne smiled, and felt as the pain her side all but disappeared. Her head seemed to clear as the pain receded, and it was almost as if her memories of last night became clearer. "Wow," she said, and felt her side, shocked that to touch it no longer caused her pain.

"Its amazing how well an iratze rune works," Fin said, and looked toward the end of the hall. His eyes raked over her and he took her hand gently. "We should hurry."

Electricity singed through her fingers, and his hand wrapped around hers, and they walked further down the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heres another one! It is super long (sorry) and I am going to be honest, I didnt thoroughly proof read, so there may be mistakes! Just ignore them, and I will edit them soon :)<strong>_

_**REVIEW and ENJOY**_

_**-MW**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Fin led them down the halls, barely able to speak from the shock that she hadn't snatched her hand away when he had taken it. She had the softest hands, and wonderfully warm, not hot like his always were, but a gentle warmth. She had long elegant hands, that in other circumstances would have been strange on a girl but with Ayne, it suited her elegant long appearance.

They immerged from the church only to find a delicate carriage waiting for them, with a cloaked man sitting, holding the reigns.

"I thought you said there would be carriages?" Ayne asked, looking at the carriage confused, her soft voice was gentler then usual. Fin noticed though that she had not yet withdrew her hand from his.

"It is a carriage, it has a glamour. If you focus on it, and try to almost look through it, you'll see what it is really is." Fin said, and pulled her toward the carriage.

"Oh!" Ayne said, and her lavender eyes were wide with shock, and then slowly she smiled in wonder. "That's spectacular! Like something out of Cinderella!"

Fin frowned, "Cinda—what?"

Ayne laughed quietly and climbed into the carriage, sitting down reluctantly. "Mundane faerie tale of sorts. Ignore me."

Fin looked at and shook his head in annoyance, "I can hardly ignore someone like you."

Ayne's smile disappeared and her face reddened. They looked at each other for a moment before their charged silence became to much, and Ayne looked away.

Fin hadn't noticed that they had begun to move.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ayne asked suddenly.

"To the Silent City. It's a city where the Silent Brothers live. Its also where the Clave or Nephilim seek help, where we burry some of our dead, or where someone goes on trial on the Mortal Sword." When Fin saw Ayne's face crumple in confusion Fin explained. "I guess I should just give you a history lesson so you will understand?"

Ayne nodded, embarrassed.

Fin sighed, "Thousands of years ago, a man named Jonathon Shadowhunter went and summoned an angel, the angel Raziel, in our home country Idris, and asked for him to grant him a gift that would help him in his quest to rid the demons that scattered the world. Raziel rose from a Lake holding a cup, where he mixed his and the man's blood, giving Jonathon it to drink, and a sword, the Mortal Sword. Those—the cup and the sword—are two of the Mortal Instruments. The third is the a 'mirror' or the Lake—Lake Lyn—where Raziel rose from. After Jonathon drank the blood, he got powers and basically was able to read the language of heaven, like the runes, and so he learnt how to kill demons. His powers were passed onto his children, and his children's children and so on. Creating Shadowhunters. After some time, a secret society was created to run the Shadowhunters in the Shadow world called the Clave, sort of like a military service. The Silent Brothers are very high in the military service, but unlike soldiers they are like priests or monks, that reside in the battle of the mind, like I mentioned before. The Silent Brothers keep the Mortal Sword and when a Shadowhunter has been naughty they can bring them to the Silent Brothers and the sword will show them whether the Shadowhunter is lieing. It is a seldom practice though because they Sword's purity is questionable after it was converted to evil sanctity, by a man named Valentine Morgenstern. I think you must have heard the name, your mother mentioned him yesterday He sought to make the Shadow world clean and free of half breeds like Downworlders—faeries, vampires, warlocks and werewolves—but he failed in his quest. He summoned Raziel, trying to get the angel to grant his wishes, but his child had tricked him, and made him think he could be the one in charge of the summoning, little did he know that the girl had changed the rune configuration to be under her rule. And so Raziel only did her bidding and killed Valentine, knowing he would only bring destruction to the Clave. You sort of know the rest of it."

Ayne gaped at him. "How do you know so much?"

Fin laughed, "It is a big deal in our history."

"But I mean, that stuff about the Valentine man, that's a lot of detail."

"Well I guess I probably know more about that, considering that my mother was the girl who changed the rune configuration." Fin shrugged, this was knowledge all Shadowhunters knew. "That, and she was his daughter."

"Your—your mother—you are Valentine's grandson?" Ayne asked, a strange admiration appearing on her face.

"Yes, in fact my father was raised by Valentine, and for a summer, after my mother found out about her heritage, they thought that they were brother and sister." Fin laughed again, it had been a terrible time for his parents but he found the story amusing.

"Wow. And to think I come from all that history." Ayne mumbled, shaking her head in astonishment.

"It was all quite boring up until Valentine came along, let me tell you. Many people fled when he came along, your parents included."

Ayne sighed, "Unfortunately. This is all so interesting, I wish they had had the guts to hang around."

"They were thinking of you, and how they could keep you safe." Fin whispered, looking deep into Ayne's eyes.

The carriage lurched to a stop, and Ayne started.

"Oh, we're here," Fin said, and looked around the cemetery they sat in. He hopped down from the carriage and helped Ayne as she glided down.

She shivered as his arms slid down her waist. For a moment Fin thought it was from his touch, and he almost smiled, but then he noticed she was staring in fright ahead of them.

Fin frowned and turned to see the lurking hooded figure standing watching them.

_As beautiful as the half breed may be to look at, Finnigan Lightwood, it is no reason to keep the Silent Brother's waiting. _A monotone voice spoke clearly in his head.

"Well lead on ahead then, if you're in such a rush." Fin snapped, shaking himself as if to rid the lingering word from his mind. It was unnerving how easily he could break into Fin's conscience and see that he was looking at Ayne. Which he realized suddenly, was with an affection he had never expressed towards anyone.

"What are—" Ayne almost asked as she walked beside Fin, but stopped suddenly, gasping. "Who is saying that?'

Fin smiled darkly at her. "I told you they conquer the mind."

"You mean, that—that dude, he is speaking to me in my head?" Ayne whispered. Fin tugged her gently when he noticed the figure waiting far ahead of them.

"Yes, now come on." He snapped again, not wanting to keep the Brother waiting.

They walked on ahead, up to the man's side, only to find another lurking figure standing on the other side, with Eaden and Max standing impatiently.

Max looked calm as usual, and very pleased that he seemed to be unafraid, but Eaden was visibly shaking. She had always complained about the Silent Brother's and how much she hoped she would never have to meet one of them. And now she was in the midst of too.

"See Eady, that's what you get for complaing." Fin smirked at Eaden, as she shot daggers at him with her bright eyes.

_Before we enter the Silent City, you must guarentee_ _that you will behave appropriately in the presence of the Brother Yui. He is unwell, and if we are to search into girl's mind and origins, there will have to be a tremendence amount of focus. Will you give the Brother's this focus?_ The hooded figure asked. At first Fin thought he was only speaking to him, but when he noticed Eaden go tense, Ayne freeze, and even Max's eyes were wide, he knew they he was speaking to all four of them.

Eaden simply nodded, but Max stood straight. "As any Nephilim would."

In other times, this would something Max would saying jokingly, and Fin would have laughed. But now, it seemed that all Fin and Eaden could do was nod in agreement, though Fin felt a slit anger rise in him that a Silent Brother would have to ask them to show respect as if they were imbicils.

_And what say you, Ayne Roseleaf?_ Asked the other Brother who stood beside Eaden. Fin looked at Ayne and saw her flinch at her Shadowhunter name, and Fin touched her arm in comfort.

"I just want to know who my parents are." She whispered, and seemed to relax at Fin's touch.

The hooded figures nodded, and began to walk again.

Though Fin, Eaden, and Max had never met the Silent Brother's they had been inside the Silent City before. They had never been in through the guest enterance, and were shocked as they watched the statue of Raziel split and open to reveal a winding stone staircase, leading deep underground.

Ayne seemed to be to shocked to make a comment on the scenery, though she clearly admired it.

Fin knew it was a beautiful but frightening city, with it's dark marble halls, and sinister looking statues.

He noticed that Ayne started twice as they walked toward where the Silent Brothers gathered in council.. He guessed that one of the Brother's were speaking to her, possibly explaining what would happened to her. Fin knew already from his parent's experience that she would be placed inside the Star in the room and they would invade her mind and confer amongst themselves to find out who she was.

He was shocked to find himself worry that it would be too much for her and that she might faint, like Clary had when they had tried to get the memory spell from her mind. He gazed over at her, and noticed she was staring around herself in awe, and was hugging herself coldly. Eaden looked at Fin's guiding arm and pointedly gave him a knowing smile.

Fin dropped his hand. "Are you cold?"

Ayne shivered and rubbed her arms, "Yeah, its freezing down here."

Fin shrugged off his sweater and handed it to her generously, she smiled and slipped it over her head. "Thank you."

_We have arrived. _The Brother's voices said.

They looked around an saw the other brother's hooded, and sitting around them in the giant council room. They were standing in the Star.

The Brother's walked away, taking their seats around them. It seemed that the Brothers blended in together, and looked identical, with their dark brown cloaks plummeting around them.

One of the Brothers, the one in the centre, lifted his arms to reveal thick black runes covering every surface of his skin, and slid off the hood.

Ayne and Eaden gasped as the face of the Brother was revealed. His eyes seemed to have been sewed shut with red runes just under each eyelid. His mouth seemed to be melted together, and it looked as thought there had never been a mouth there in the beginning. And his skin—probably once youthful and bright—was now a gaunt grey. Fin had expected but couldn't help but feel slightly shaken from the haunting looking man.

_So this is the infamous Ayne Roseleaf? She is quite like her mother, quite like her indeed. And apparently completely unaware of how great she is. A shame, that. _The Silent Brother, Brother Yui, Fin thought, was very dull sounding. He seemed to be sick sounding even in his thoughts, which made the thoughts in Fin's mind depress sadly.

"Yes, this is her. She was raised in the mundane world." Fin said quietly and looked at Ayne. She seemed to be staring intently at one of the Brothers sitting to the left of her. She seemed shocked. "Is there something that we are not supposed to be informed about? Because my parents told me that this would be an open meeting.."

Ayne's eyes blinked and she looked back to Brother Yui, almost painfully.

_Yes, it seems that our Brother Ridus, has already aquired some information about the girl. _Brother Yui said.

"And that is?" Fin snapped impatiently.

_She has the blood of ancient ancestry, from both Nephilim and the Fair Folk. The Bellefleur family are nothing but pure. They hail from very high military officers. And her father's heritage is anything but of majestic origins. _

"Majestic? What does that mean?" Fin asked.

_Ayne is the child of an old family. The Brothers are not sure how close to the monarchy they are, but we can sense it in her blood. The strength, and the potency. _Brother Yui looked at Ayne and nodded.

"But what I don't get it how she hasn't had the Sight until now…" said a husky voice, Max.

_We must search into the depths of her mind to find the reason. _Was all the Brother said.

Fin frowned, he knew from his mother's experience that it was an awful experience, and had even caused her pain. He didn't want Ayne to hurt, he realized suddenly.

"Look into my mind?" Ayne whispered, and looked to Fin desperately. Fin's hand glided to her without a thought and rubbed up her arm.

"It'll be fine," he said, thought his voice didn't sound so certain.

"If you're wrong, your going to have to make it up to me." She whispered, but it wasn't in a way Fin had expected. Instead of her usual soft intensity, it was seductive.

Fin's eyes widened, and he felt his face go up in a smirk, and he stepped back, inclining his head to Brother Yui.

He looked at Ayne as she smiled at Fin playfully and then braced herself for the mental torment she was sure she would soon endure.

Fin was astounded at how beautiful she took to this new life.

Ayne felt as her mind seemed to clear and be full and invaded all at the same time. She felt her connection to Fin, Eadan, and Max fade, and all the Brother's press into her taking their places inside her head.

It was silent for a moment, and Ayne was only looking at Brother Yui with a sick fascination, and then suddenly with a gasp, the images in her head began.

The first thing she saw was her mother Sara standing behind her father, and she sensed her parents were tense. She saw a man standing in their door way in velvet silver clothes, and she realized with a start that the man's eyes were white and pupilless. He was considerably shorter then Rohen, but she could tell he was very lean like her, and fair, just like her. She heard the man speaking, almost begging Rohen, and then Rohen shouted, and pointed for the man to leave. Then just as he turned to leave his eyes landed on Ayne, and Sara gasped running towards her. "Sweety, its late! What are you doing up!" She asked frantically, and Ayne realized that she was much younger, only a toddler, and that this moment was a memory and had been long forgotten.

Then another memory flooded her mind, and she was sitting in her room in New York. The bay window was no longer white, and covered in plush blankets and floating shelves filled with books. They were blank, and the entire room was empty, and windows outside were being pelted with rain. Ayne remembered this day instantly; the day she had moved into her new house, Vince had only been 7 and her only 8. She heard as a door was knocked on, and then she heard as Rohen slammed his door and ran down the stairs. "Get out! This is our home, we no longer live with a Shadowhunter Conclave, we have left the Clave. We live in a mundane world, we intend to raise our children free of your Downworlder tricks, and the Shadowhunter violence," Rohen said angrily. "And how do you intend to do that when you are a great Shadowhunter yourself, and your adopted daughter the child of the Unseelie Court? King Theus wants her child back, despite his wife and his agreement," and seething harsh voice spoke, dragging their s out too long. "I respect what Madeleine told me in confidence, and what she asked me to do, and that was to protect her daughter from being destroyed by violence and evil. And she is no longer Madeleine's daughter, or Theus' daughter, she is _mine_, she is _my _child, _I_ raised _her. _And I will _never _giver her up." Rohen spoke with a fierce passion. There was a short silence before the snake like voice spoke again, "Very well." And then the door banged. Ayne walked towards the door, and peaked her head out to see her father sitting on the stairs, shaking. "Daddy? Is everything alright?" she whispered, and saw her father whip around. "Yes Ayne, go unpack," his voice rarely ever shook, and she saw quickly that tears were in his eyes. She knew though that she had to return upstairs, and she did.

Another image went into her eyes, and she saw as she stumbled out of a car, drunk as a skunk, with Ben steadying her. "Jesus Ayne, why do you always drink so much at Western, we weren't even in VIP…" Ben mumbled, and she dragged her feet up to her front door. "They make such good pornstars, you don't even know!" she giggled, and snorted, and then tripped on her own feet. Ben didn't grab her fast enough, and came down with her, and sat on the stairs. "My felt hurt," She moaned, and started to lazily take them off. "Here," Ben whispered, and bent down to undo them. "Shank you, my dearest husband" Ayne laughed, and let her face fall back and look at the bright night. She then looked over and saw the man in silver from her other emmory, standing beside a tree, watching her with intense sadness. Ayne felt her face rumbled in confusion at the strange looking man, and then the door swung open above them. "Ayne? What are you doing home so late?" She heard her father whisper angrily, and she turned to see him in his pajamas, stomping downt he stairs. "Rohen, she was gonna stay at Quinn's but she is way to drunk, honestly, I think she may be sick.." Ben admitted unhappily. "I'm sorry, I should have taken better care of her." Rohen sighed, and looked her Ayne, "It's alright, I'm happy you brought her home where she can sleep in her own bed. Thanks Ben, I really app—"and he cut off, and was looking over across the street. "Daddykins! Are you looking at the weird ass medival faerie too!" Ayne shouted, and felt her stomach turn, and then she was doubling over, and threw up all over the stairs. Everything went black then, and the next thing she knew she was being ran up the stairs and into her bathroom. "Jonathon, I know this is a terrible thing to ask, but I need to know that Ayne won't be harmed by me putting the forgetting rune on her… I have to know it wont hurt her with her Unseelie blood.."Rohen whispered, as he sat next to Ayne as she lay unconscious on her bathroom floor. "I don't see why it would, we all know that the Shadowhunter blood will overpower her faerie blood. The Angel blood overpowers the Demon blood, just like how light over powers dark." Spoke a deep and lovely voice, that was already familiar. Not only did it sound like Fin, but it sounded like Jace. And then Ayne realized, that it was, and that Jace's name must have been short for Jonathon.. "So you believe she will be unharmed?" Rohen demanded. "Yes of course, is everything alright Rohen? I haven't seen heard from you for almost ten years now. Did something happen with Ayne? Did she see a faerie or something?" Jace asked, worried. "Yes, it was Theus. He was watching her from outside our house, she is drunk back from a club…she _is_ nearly 18 now… but I mean he standing there, watching her. It is shocking how much the same they are in their presence. They watch people the same way, and it is frightening. I cant stand the thought of him getting his hands on her…making her become the next queen…and Sara doesn't know, Madeleine said she couldn't know." Rohen whispered, his voice shaking again. There was a sigh from the other side of the line, "You know after what happened to my wife makes me completely against erasing memories, but in this instance, I think it would be safer for her. Theus is dangerous, and I would hide my daughter from him just as you are. I respect what you are doing, and I will not hold it against you. If anything happens you are free to contact me." Jace said respectfully. He seemed to speak more casually, with her father, like they knew eachother well. "I am not of the Shadow world any longer. I cant ask you for more. Thank you, Jonathon. _Vale_." He said suddenly, in another language. "_Vale_." Jace said, and then the phone clicked off.

Ayne felt as her body teetered out of balance, and she realized her mind ached and her body was piercing with pain. The images disappeared suddenly of her father's forlorn face, and then when her mind emptied, she fell to the ground exhausted…

"What the hell did you do to her?' Eaden snapped, and Ayne heard as he feet clicked across the floor towards her. Ayne opened her eyes to Eaden and Max standing over her, facing the Brothers. And then there was Fin, crouching over her, his face a mix of amusement and worry.

_This is grave knew, Shadowhunters. _Brother's Yui's voice said. Fin's amusement crumpled away and his head whipped around.

"Grave news? What is it? Is something wrong with Ayne?" Fin's voice almost yelled, and she felt as his hand pulled her into a proper sitting position.

Ayne felt, despite all that was going on, a sense of yearning and nervousness from Fins saying her name.

There was a short silence, as Fin stood, and Ayne slowly got to her feet. Her body was shivering from what she had seen in her head.

_Ayne, has had the forgetting rune put on her more then once, ever since the first time when she saw the King of the Unseelie court outside her New York town house. _

"The King? King Theus? Why?' Fin asked, looking at Max anxiously.

_Because King Theus is her father. _

Fin gasped, as did Eaden and Max. "Her _father?_ Are you serious? Madeleine Bellefleur had a child with the ancient Unseelie King?"

_He was her husband for the time she moved into the Faerie courts for work. The Brothers had heard that the King had married, and though we had once looked into it, no knowledge of who the woman was, was acquired. It has been revealed that Madeleine Bellefleur was the woman we had searched for. From Ayne's hidden memories, it seems that Madeleine and Theus has made an agreement to sepereate and that Ayne would not be raised by Theus is anything were to happen to Madeleine, and instead to her close family Sara Bellefleur. She had just married Rohen Roseleaf…and as far as we can understand, Rohen knew about Ayne's royal blood line, and had kept Madeleine's secret from his wife. They had already decided to live away from the Shadhowhunting world, and when it seemed that their inherited daughter would be in danger, Rohen convinced his wife to leave Idris. They moved to Chicago, and then New York. It seems Theus returned to Rohen trying to find out what had happened to Madeleine again, and then had sent one of his Court to get Ayne back when she moved into New York. It seems the King has been watching his daughter throughout her life on the side lines. When Rohen found that out, he called your father, Fin Lightwood, to make sure that his daughter's faeire blood would not affect the forgetting rune. Ever since then, any time he knew she would see the King, he drew the rune again. Do you not remember seeing the man Ayne Roseleaf? _

Ayne cleared her throat, and realized tears were about to spill over her eyes. "I remember when the man came to my house when I was a toddler, though only vaguely. But I haven't seen him since. When we moved to New York, and the other man, I thought they were talking about my birth parents, I didn't listen too closely. But now…I wish I had."

_It seems we have the infamous unknown heir of the Unseelie Court in our midst. _Said Brother Yui.

Eaden gasped, "The unknown heir? Do you mean that she is seriously the princess?"

Ayne's eyes widened, a princess was something she had joked about being once in her life, never had she ever thought she would become one.

_More then a simple princess. She is technically able to take over the throne now. _Brother Yui's voice spoke almost with some emotion, annoyance maybe.

"How!" Ayne asked, confused. This couldn't be happening.

_Your father has disappeared. He is gone from the Court. Leaving you, the heir, the Unseelie Court throne. _

Ayne felt her body sway at the sick Shadowhunter's words. She was a faerie monarch? Two days ago she didn't even believe in God! A sinking feeling crept up slowly as she thought of something..

"My, apparent power, is that something someone would want from me? What would happen if there were no heir to the throne?" Ayne whispered, looking at the Brothers, already knowing what they would say.

_Without a leader, the Unseelie court would unfurl into a chaotic place with ungoverned Downworlders, and the Seelie Court is obliged to keep the Fair Folk in order. IN other words, the Unseelie Court would be absorbed into the Seelie Court until another heir could be produced, and if that were impossible, then the Unseelie would be no longer. It has only happened once in their history, and it resulted in one of the biggest Downworlder battles. The battle of—_

"Willow Kind." Eaden whispered. "By the Angel, Fin, that explains what the man the other night said to you, about the Faerie Courts searching, they must be searching for an heir!"

If the Brother had been able to turn down his invisible mouth, he would have been frowning. Despite his shut eyes, he looked unimpressed.

_The Seelie may be mischievous and conniving, but they would never attempt to over throw the Unseelie. The fae do no usually turn against their own kind. _The voice spoke in her head only slightly deprived of the monotonous tone.

"Why then would be have been attacked by Korrok demons, the day after I encountered the newly discovered Unseelie Court heir? That seems terrible coincidental, do you not agree?" Fin said, his voice seething and angry. Ayne saw a flash in his green eyes that was clearly the violent Shadowhunter side she had not yet witnessed.

Korrok demons? They aren't the usual attack demon. The Fair Folk wouldn't send a demon, they have creatures of their own to use at their disposal, said Brother Yui. He seemed to sigh and shift slightly in his seat.

"I thought you said that the Fair Fold don't turn against their own kind?" Fin asked, smiling arrogantly.

_If you want to test your knowledge on the Fair Folk, you may go and find one, and see what they have to say, until then, the Silent City can do nothing for you further. _Another voice spoke, and it emerged from a chair above them, and descended, their cloak covering his most-likely scarred face. _We must ask you to leave now, the Brotherhood has work to attend to. _

Eaden rolled her eyes, and grabbed Max's hand, and started walking away.

Ayne waiting for Fin as he stood looking at the Brother, and then shivered.

"Fin? Should we go?" She asked, looking uneasily at the Brothers.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, we have to tell my parents." Fin said, and rushed past her, and after Eaden and Max.

Ayne looked back to see Brother Yui being helped down from his seat, and walked out another room she had not seen.

Something she remembered suddenly then, from the Brother's words made her blanch in concern. She hadn't thought much of it before, but now she wasn't so sure.

Before they had even reached into her mind, and realized who she truly was, he had said _you are everything your father hoped you would be._

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is another Chapter!<strong>

**I hope you like it, and there is some INTENSE stuff coming, I know all you readers will adore :)**

**I don't have enough to post two this week, and my exams are coming up so I may not post until after next week, BUT, then I will be done school and I will be able to post new chapters all the time!**

**Enjoy!**

**-MW**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Fin heard as Ayne quietly rushed up the stairs behind him, heard the slight jolting of her breath for every step she took. He had stood there in the cemetery impatiently as he waited for her to catch up. Eaden had already began to walk ahead with Max when finally Ayne stopped beside Fin and caught her breath.

"For a half faerie you sure don't move like them." Fin said almost rudely.

Ayne sucked in a breath, almost hurt, and started walking, "Do we have to ride in the carriage again?" She asked, obviously trying to ignore Fin's harsh words.

"No, I say we stop at Taki's and eat, and we can discuss with our little princess what we should do next." Fin said, and walked closer to Ayne, closer then had expected.

He thought of the Brother's words, _don't forget that she is half a faerie, and so she is only half as cunning. For that, beware, _and instantly backed off slightly.

He had rushed from the room worried that he might show some hurt from the Shadowhunter's words. He didn't like the thought of Ayne being cunning. Ayne stopped abruptly and looked at him accusingly, the was the first time since they had reached the bright summer light, that he had looked at her.

"Don't start calling me princess, I would prefer mundane." Ayne snapped, and began walking again.

Fin chuckled, "But you _are _and princess, and_ you aren't _a mundane."

"So? Two days ago, I was a normal human being, other then a little new knowledge about myself nothing has change about me, except maybe a new scar!" Ayne nearly shouted, and jabbed her thin finger into Fin's chest roughly.

"Well, don't forget the knowledge that your father lied to you and your family." Fin added lightly.

Ayne gasped, and her face went red. "Oh and like you didn't lie? Like your father wouldn't have told you he knew about me? About who I was?"

Fin ground his teeth together and grabbed her hand, the urge to reassure her there again like it had been the night before. "Ayne, I had no idea who you were until I saw you in that alleyway. And I doubt my father would have told me, he runs the Institute, and if your father asked to keep what happened a secret, he would have done exactly that."

Fin watched as his words calmed her anger in her eyes. She really wasn't lying when she had anger problems, her thought.

"I'm sorry, this is just a shit load to take in. I…I am a Shadowhunter, faerie princess, and my father knows, but not my mom… And my dad is gone.. I am a freaking heir to a throne. Wow.." He watched as Ayne looked at her hands begin to shake. "I need a cigarette."

Fin frowned, "They aren't good for your lungs."

"I don't need a lecture right now Fin, I need nicotine. Is there a corner store near where we are going?" She asked desperately, he big lavender eyes near frantic.

"Yeah, come on let's catch up with Eaden and Max." Fin said, worried and grabbed her hand. He pulled her along side him, hurrying through the graveyard, around tombstones, until they came to the edge of the grounds, and the city sat in front of them.

"Brooklyn? I presume?" Ayne asked, she was clutching her side—where is must have stung from the bite—and when Fin nodded, she smiled.

Eaden stood beside Max, her long fair limbs crossed around the other, and her hair now pulled up into a high pun on top her oval face. She looked bored, and tired, like she had barely slept the night before. Which was highly unlikely… though she had been over to Fin's house till 3, she had slept in until Ayne had woken up.

Max was leaning against the light post, with his brown wind swept hair tangle around his eyes. At the sound of their approach he stood up straight, and watched as Ayne walked over with him, particularly eyeing Ayne's hand in Fin's. He raised his eyebrow at him curiously, and at that, Fin slid his had away.

Ayne didn't seem bothered.

_Right, she is a faerie, she couldn't hardly be interested in a Shadowhunter. _ Fin thought sadly. But he shouldn't even care whether she was interested. He didn't care about girls, he just like them for being something moderately nice to look at. He had never truly cared for a girl outside his family. Not ever.

"Well, that was interesting." Max said, and crossed his long arms around his chest.

"Interesting? You make it sound like it was nice. It was hardly nice, Max. That was a nightmare. Did you see Brother Yui's face? It was barely even _a face!_" Eaden blabbered, her big blue eyes wide with amazement.

"Eaden, I think he meant it was interesting as in, we found out what we wanted." Fin sighed, Eaden was a fierce warrior like their Aunt, but unlike Isabelle, Eaden's head was always in scatters, or in a mirror, looking at herself.

"Whatever. Interesting is the _wrong _word." Eaden snapped, and flipped her hair behind her shoulder like the diva she was.

That attitude definitely came from Magnus.

Ayne laughed quietly, and Fin saw Max smile at her. He walked closer, going straight up to Ayne, as if her laugh pulled him over. "So princess huh?" he asked, his smooth voice catching her attention.

Fin felt his face flush with anger. "She would rather you didn't call her that Max." Fin's voice whipped out harshly. Ayne looked over at him in confusion, probably thinking, he was just the one calling her that.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ayne asked, still watching Fin, but Max ignored him. He was used to Fin's rude attitude.

"That's something I feel like we should talk to our parents about…or in the mean time we should discuss—" Max began.

"At Taki's. I'm starving." Fin interrupted, and began walking toward the subway. After a moment he heard them follow him, aware of his suddenly fowl mood.

Why was Max talking to her making him angry?

The Brother's words rang in his head again, almost like an excuse. Fin looked back at Ayne and saw her frowning. Even when she frowned she was pretty. He fair peachy skin barely crinkled, and her thin ash-brown eyebrows furrowed into an artful line. Her mouth only pursed enough for her to look upset, her full lips still shaped.

"Jeeze Fin, stare much?" whispered a voice in his ear, and he jumped in shock. Eaden was walking quietly beside him, he hadn't even heard her clicking heels.

"I'm not staring." He quickly muttered, taking her eyes off Ayne. "I don't stare...everyone else does though—at me." Fin smiled, and turned away from Ayne, as if to make a point.

Eaden rolled her eyes, "She is so beautiful, I don't blame you for wanting to look at her. I mean, I'm a girl, and I want to look at her. She is a babe." Eaden smiled, and nudged Fin playfully.

"Just like a faerie her looks allure you, but not much else."

Eaden's eyebrows shot up, and she looked shocked. "She doesn't seem like a faerie at all. She is beautiful like her mother, who wasn't a faerie, she was a Shadowhunter. And I think Ayne is wonderful, full of spunk. Usually I don't like girls, because all they do is hate me…but I like her. She doesn't gawk at anything but your golden face."

She winked, and started hammering down the stairs to station 12, toward the subway. It was almost unconscious the way they walked toward a station, looked at the switch board at the approaching subways, and waited for their ride back to Brooklyn. It was usually 5 or 10 minutes around this time of day—which was now late afternoon—but Fin was shocked that it was just approaching as they rounded the corner onto the platform to wait.

"I don't have my purse." Ayne said, and frowned around herself sadly.

"Here." Fin and Max said unanimously. Fin glared at Max furiously, as he handed a ticket to Ayne happily.

_He doesn't even know her!_ Fin thought, angry about Max's apparent interest in the girl. Then again, he had taken an interest in her and he never took an interest in anything.

"Thanks." Ayne smiled, which made Fin's heart thump erratically, and slid the ticket into her pocket as they walked towards the subway car.

She expertly slid the ticket into the box and snatched her transfer up quickly, and glided onto the train sitting down before anyone else could take the seats. Fast, Fin thought..

He sat down next to her, and felt his anger toward Max recede. "For an Upper East Sider, you sure know how subways work?"

"I may be from upper Manhattan, but I honestly am not one of the spoiled brats. I have to taxi and subway everywhere. I don't have a personal driver like some people I know. They are a waste of money, and I'm not a millionare, I mean my dad is the CEO of Morgan Stanely, but still. Besides, subways are easy, and I'm not stupid." She laughed, and then looked at a girl pointedly who had just hopped on the subway wearing platform heels and a fashionable white suite, her blonde hair sweeping around herself like a curtain of gold.

Ayne gasped and turned her head away. "Shit! That's my friend Quinn!"

Fin's eyes widened, and he looked back at the girl. At first glance she had looked around 20, but now are he looked closer, he could see how youthful her face was. She had a round pretty face with dimples indenting her cheeks and a small pouting mouth. Her nose was tiny like a button, and her eyes were huge and brown and covered in mascara. She was pretty in a peculiar way, though far from beautiful. She was tall, especially in her heels, and her bare legs were a golden brown. It was strange seeing someone with skin darker then their hair like him and his father. She probably dyed her hair though….

"Is it bad that you are with us?" Fin asked, eyeing the girl who had yet to see them.

"I don't know, you tell me! Do I look half dead? What about the fact that I am a Shadowhunter, and a faerie princess! Oh, and I forgot to call her the other day…shit. If she sees me I am dead. She doesn't know I know people outside our school… how would I explain you!" She was frantic, her lavender eyes darting back every few moments to her friend. The girl still seemed completely oblivious to them. She was typing away at and iPhone like no tomorrow.

Fin just looked at Ayne in shock, "You definitely do not look half dead. And you don't have tot tell her unless necessary if that's what you are scared about. Well she also doesn't have to know about us, not unless you want her too. Just lay low, she probably wont notice us."

Ayne nodded, and dropped her head, only to look up a moment later to see her friend. "What in gods name is she even doing going to _Brooklyn?_ Quinn hates Brooklyn. She is the one that made me afraid of Brooklyn!"

Fin laughed, "Maybe she is meeting a boy." Eaden said, clearly eaves dropping on their conversation.

"No, she wouldn't date a boy in Brooklyn, she is too snobby." Ayne shook her head vigorously.

The subway lurched to a stop and Fin rose, "Let's go this is our stop."

Ayne nodded and rose to her feet trying to squeeze through the crowd without being seen. When she stubbed her toe on a seat she gasped, "Jesus, mother Mary!" she nearly yelled as she stumbled. Fin caught her arm and laughed at Ayne's clumsiness. His hand slid down to hers quickly.

That moment Quinn looked up curiously, only to see Ayne, and Fin's hand around hers, and her mouth flew open. "AYNE?"

Ayne turned, eyes wide to see Quinn staring straight at her. "Ayne! What are you—"

"Quinn!" She shouted, as she stepped off the subway, and then the doors closed. "Oh no, she is going to kill me." She whispered and slid her hand of Fin's.

By the look on Quinn's face, Fin agreed.

Ayne guessed that after almost 20 minutes of walking, and her siding cramping in pain, that they were lost. She was about to ask just to go back to the Insitute and gather her things when she heard Fin sigh and say, "Finally." They walked up to a non descript looking building, with gray walls and no windows and a very very sketchy looking man in a black cloak leaning against the door.

"Hey Jeff, how are ya?" Eaden asked, and smiled hugely. When Ayne blinked in surprise she was shocked to see a wrinkly old man with hair growing out of his ears and old medival clothes covering his large stout body. A glamour…

The man simply grumbled while Ayne gaped at how old the man looked. Eaden just giggled and walked past him into the building.

"What is that man?" Ayne whispered to Fin as they entered the room. Ayne was shocked to see it beautifully decorated, with plush seats and booths, and velvet wallpaper and a huge chandelier. If it weren't for the people sitting in casual clothes sipping beer at the granite bar table she would have felt underdressed. Max waved toward a group of dark haired girls with pale green skin.

"That was an ogre, and those are sirens." He said quietly, noticing Ayne's gaze. "They can kiss you and steal your songs from you, and if they kiss long enough they will kill you."

"Why would Max be associating with them then?" Ayne asked, baffled that he would risk even waving at someone so dangerous. But then again she was walking around spending her day with people that killed demons as a living.

"Max is a gentleman, but he has a terrible weakness for beautiful girls," Fin said, and looked very obviously at her, up and down, as if to make a point.

Ayne realized what he meant and flushed tomato red. Trying to find somewhere to look she caught the eye of a olive skinned boy watching her from a booth across from where they had taken their seats. He was very attractive, and his jaw was chiseled and his black hair fell around his face in glossy curls.

"Who's that?" Ayne whispered to Fin, trying not to make it obvious to the boy that she was watching him.

"That's a werewolf. Basically everyone in Taki's is a Downworlder or a Shawdowhunter. Jeff, the ogre from outside doesn't allow any mundies in."

"Oh," Ayne nodded, and picked up a menu, forgetting the pretty boy. It probably wasn't a good idea to check out werewolves….

She appraised the menu quickly and realized that a lot of it must have been for the Downworlders.. She flipped it over, happy to find normal food, and smiled when she saw that they even had fish and chips.

"So what's the plan now then?" Max's voice came from across from her.

"Well, we figure out who the hell is trying to kill Ayne firstly." Fin sighed, putting his menu down and crossing his thick wirey arms.

"Yeah but where do we start?" Max asked, looking curiously at Fin, like he really wanted to know the answer.

Ayne liked Max, he was a very generous person in a sense. He was the only one who made an effort to tolerate Ayne's mundane ways so far, and her slow thinking. He was not as striking as Fin, but still very handsome. And so much like Ben, that Ayne found herself almost calling him that.

Fin on the other hand was such a presence, and erratic as hell. Ayne found him keeping her on her toes, always making her senses more aware. In other circumstances she would have hated the way one moment he would be gazing at her gently, then another he cant even stand the sight of her. But with him, all she did was want to fix whatever made him look at her with such frustration.

Then there was Eaden, beautiful, confident, and amusing. Ayne could tell instantly that they would get along just from the shoes she wore.

"I don't believe that the Silent Brothers said…I mean why else would a girl who up until two days ago thought she was mundie be attacked by demons. I don't believe in coincidences, like my father taught me, and so there has to be some sort of reason for the attack." Fin said fiercely, like he was thinking intensely about the situation. " I suspect a faerie."

"It does make a lot more sense then anyone else, I don't see how the Brothers didn't see that. Like Ayne's dad knew where she was, I don't really doubt that no one else knew where she was, or who she was. I mean there are _a lot _of faeries in New York." Eaden said matter of factly.

"But my father wouldn't kill me, would he? I mean he was fighting to get me back.." Ayne said, trying not to sound to upset that she was no referring to Rohen, but instead a faerie King.

"From what I have heard, King Theus is a very cold and embodies the very essence of a faerie, but I don't believe he would ever send an attack on his own child." Eaden said, shaking her head back and forth.

Ayne nodded, accepting that. "Then is must be someone from within the Unseelie Court right? If my father is missing, and you think he has nothing to do with this, then who else would it be right?"

Fin nodded, "I think it would be the Unseelie Court as well, maybe because they don't want a half breed as their heir." Max only nodded, and Eaden started to smile.

"What do this mean then?" Ayne asked, looking to Fin and Max who were both staring at Eaden.

"I means we are going to have to talk to someone from the Seelie Court, an insider for the Gossip." Eaden grinned.

"And where would we find someone from the Seelie Court Eaden? Since you are the one that likes to bang Downworlders." Fin's smile was crooked then, and very dark.

Eaden just laughed, "We are going to have to go to a big, big, party."

After the waitress—who had bright unnaturally red hair and bubblegum pink skin—took their orders, Ayne asking for a caesar salad, Fin and the others entered into the most tedious and repetitive argument Ayne had ever heard. For a solid twenty minutes they argued about going to the Deity Nightclub on Atlantic Avenue in Brooklyn would actually be safe for Ayne, considering her newly elite status. The reason they would be going there in the first place was to meet an ex boyfriend of Eaden's father who was by chance a part of the Unseelie Court, and one of the biggest gossips in the city. The place was usually crawling with demons and Downworlders, said Fin, which made it more dangerous. But then Eaden would argue that she had been there so many times not a thing would go wrong. Apparently Eaden had never been allowed to meet her father's ex, but was 'close' with one of the man's guards and good friends with a faerie by the name of Alixi, who ran the bar. After those 20 minutes passed, it was decided they would go, but their parents could only know they were going to meet with a Downworlder who would possibly knew more about Ayne's past. Which was a lie. Fin explained that their parents would only refuse to let them go and send out Shadowhunters to interrogate every Unseelie Faerie in New York. And so they would lie and go to Deity instead.

By the time they had formulated a plan, it was nearing 6:30, and Ayne had eaten her Caesar salad and wiped the plate clean. They had sat there for almost an hour and a half arguing, while Ayne sat and absently observed the crowd that came and went from Taki's.

Everyone, after she stripped away the glamour, was exotic and looked like something out of a fantasy novel. A set of boys and girls came in with light blue skin, and white hair that hung down their backs. They were tall and elegant and had silver wings fluttering behind themselves. Apparently they intended not to eat but get hammered at the bar. Another group had come in that had extremely fair skin and dark hair. Their eyes were restless and they seemed to almost float across the room like ghosts. Ayne wondered what they were, and while she stared one of the men turned to look at her, only to smile maliciously and flash two long fangs at her. Vampires…

Others came in stag, a tall women with grey hair and wrinkled skin who had eyes that were pupiless and red. A man sitting at the bar was nearly screaming with excitement over the new werewolf pack leader who had just been appointed after a massive fight between him and the previous leader. Ayne shuddered as the werewolf described the details from the fight.

"Ayne?" a voice snapped her out of her reverie, and saw Fin looking at her from across the table, eyebrows raised in expectation. Ayne noticed instantly that Eaden and Max had stopped talking and were looking at her.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just…" She hesitated, would they take offence to her curiosity in the Downworlders?

"Its okay to look at them, you are new to this world." Fin nodded in approval.

Ayne smiled slightly, happy they weren't offended or annoyed. "So what's the plan? I'm really sorry but I haven't been listening…"

Max laughed, and smiled at her. Fin shot him a glare but he didn't seem to notice. "Well, you are going to go home, and rest, and we will go talk to Zeus and find out what he knows."

Ayne gaped at him. They ha cancelled her out of their plans and she hadn't even noticed! "Sure, right, just leave the mundane out." She snapped.

"Ayne, you don't have training, and you aren't even fully recovered from last night. It would be best for you to stay home, to keep you safe." Fin spoke up, looking at her with concern.

"Bullshit. I am so totally coming." She said fiercely.

Eaden smiled, "I say she comes."

"What?" Max and Fin asked bluntly.

"Yes! I mean I know we just talked about this, but seriously? What's the worst that could happen? No one knows she will be there. She is going to have to dress up super nice if she is going to go anyways, no one that has ever seen her before will probably recognize her, and she has us to take care of her. We are only talking to Zeus, don't forget. So yeah….I say she comes. Ayne have you been to Deity before?" Eaden said every word naturally, as if she had thought everything through.

Before either of the boys could say a word, Ayne spoke up. "Thanks. And yes I have…its my friend Quinn's favourite club." Ayne almost laughed at the memory of the last time she had gone there. Quinn throwing up at her big birthday bash, and Ayne necking with the bartender in the girls bathroom.

"Good. So its settled. And boys, don't even bother arguing. I can tell she wants to come." Eaden snapped.

Ayne grinned. "I mean this is all because of me, so I think its only right if I'm there."

"Alright, so, Ayne you go home, tell your parents you have a lot to figure out at the Institute, and then get ready, grab some clothes, since you won't be going home, and come here."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan." Ayne said. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk to her parents, let alone address the fact that her father had been lying to her mother and her for their whole lives.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here is another chapter! <em>**

**_I hope you love it, review review review!  
><em>**

**_THERE IS A CRAZY INTENSE THREE CHAPTERS COMING UP NEXT!_**

**_-mw _**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

They had dropped her off at her house after going to the Institute to pick up her rugged, shredded, bloody dance clothes from the previous day. Eaden had explained on their way to the Institute that the club was going to be full of Downworlders, more then usual due to a huge party Zeus was hosting, and so she had to wear more suitable Downworlder clothes so they wouldn't stand out.

She came home to find a note sitting on her door to her room. Her parents had taken her brother and sister out to dinner to explain more about the Shadowhunter thing and said they were sorry they couldn't make sure she was okay after the attack. Ayne sighed, not with unhappiness, but with relief. She didn't want to talk about what had happened yet… she didn't know how.

Ayne sat on her bed and tried to avoid the thoughts of what had happened that day, of what the Silent Brothers had told her. She instead thought of what she would say to Quinn about the subway, and ditching her yesterday. Luckily she didn't have dance until the Monday because Lanna was hosting a convention on New York and the entire studio besides her and Martin were going.

Ayne looked at the clock, it was 7:30. She had an hour and a half until she had to return to the Institute and go to the club.

She wasn't sure what to wear… Last time she had went to Deity, she was wearing a little neon pink American Apparel dress, and her silver hair had been pulled back into slick apony tail. She didn't remember much from that night, but she did remember being underdressed. She remembered the luxury of the club, and how everyone seemed to be showing off ridiculous amounts of skin. The people on the dance floor had been in the most high end clothes, but everything was see through and rinestoned..

She decided that she would shower first, and try to clean off all the grime and negative energy from the past few days. The hot water was calming and helped unknot her tense muscles. The once huge gash on her side seemed to have healed to a scarring scab, but the pain in her side seemed to have went away some. When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel, trying to trap the heat inside.

She thought of the Louis Vuitton embroidered fringe dress she had bought on a whim one day because she was in love with it, and she knew she would never find another dress like that ever. It was golden and completely revealing, with a plunging neckline and metal strings hanging all around. You had to wear a slip underneath otherwise her girly parts would be revealed for the world to see, but it seemed to fit what Eaden had told her to wear. It was glamorous, expensive, and revealing.

She went and grabbed it from her closet, and found a pair of studded black heels to go along with it. The slip was shorter then the dress and it looked strange so she grabbed safety pins and gathered the golden fringe higher to match the slip length, which came to her middle thigh. She decided to wear her dance bra that was backless and strapless and just stuck onto her boobs.

Ayne paired it with a big black wooden bangle and a sapphire ring the size of her thumb. She left her hair as natural as possibly, painting her eyes dark, and painted her lips in a dark burgundy colour. It was a risky choice, but she wanted to look as best she could mostly because she would be surrounded by attractive people.

She looked at the clock and it read 9._ Perfect_, she thought, and went to make sure she looked alright.

She definitely didn't look like herself, that was for sure. She never wore things so over the top, and not ever anything so revealing since she wasn't exactly flat chested…

She decided it was alright, and grabbed her phone and a gold leather purse. She wrote a note saying just what Eaden had told her to say and left. It was strange that she already felt more accustomed to the Insitute and the life she had never known she could be a part of. And she hadn't felt excited about going out for a very long time..

It was 9:15 and Max and Fin had been ready for over an hour. Fin dressed in a burgundy suit jacket a white shirt and black pants, not caring enough to even put on gear. He didn't anticipate a fight that night, though he had every type of knife possible tucked into his jacket. Max was covered in black and didn't bother to put gear on either. After a half hour of waiting for Eaden to finish dressing up, and for Ayne to arrive, Fin stipped of his jacket from the heat. They had applied fresh runes all over their body and Fin wore the marks proudly.

He watched as Eaden flew out of her room, clicking down the hall toward them, asking if what she had on was too much. At one point she had come out of the room in nothing but a corset and panties, and Fin had burst into laughter while Max, who was basically her brother, yelled at her to change. Finally after some more running and yelling, she came out in a glass fringe covered dress with huge thick shoulder pads and a completely open back. The dress only came just below her thighs and showed off almost too much leg. Fin noticed she was wearing her trademark black cogging heels that were a weapon all on their own. He ad to admit she looked pretty bad ass, with her dangerous dress, her black hair, and her rune covered arms and legs.

"The second we walk in there they are going to know we are Nephilim…" Max frowned, looking at Eaden's legs and bare arms. "I mean look at all your runes!"

"So? They look cool. And they will know just by how we walk in what we are. All we need to worry about is Ayne looking like she isn't a future queen." Eaden said.

Fin felt his stomach clench at the thought of Ayne, and what she would look like tonight.. all dolled up. But it wasn't just the sight of her that had him filled with desire, but also that she would be there, with him, near him.

Just then the door bell fo the Church rang.

"Ah! She is here!" Eaden said and started scurrying toward the elevator.

Max and Fin followed, grabbing their jackets to leave though it was still too hot to put them on. They followed Eaden as she entered the elevator and Fin pressed the button to go down.

He was shocked that butterflies were inside his stomach, and he almost felt…nervous.

He didn't even notice that within in seconds he was ripping open the door of the church only to reveal a tall girl in gold. Fin nearly frowned thinking it wasn't Ayne, but then he saw her signature silver hair hanging around her, pin straight, and he realized it was her.

She was wearing a thin-strapped golden dress that fell in metal-like golden fringe layers around her thin frame. It was a tiny dress that showed her thin perfect legs, and the rounded shape of her hips. The neckline plunged past her sternum to reveal her full chest and her long collarbones. Her lips were dark red, almost purple, and her eyes were shadowed around with matching colors. She was completely mismatched with her silver hair her golden dress and her near black make up, and yet she looked stunning. More then stunning, she looked unreal.

"Ayne?" Eaden gasped, clearly the only one that could find her voice.

Fin looked at Max and saw his eyes glowing at her with admiration. Though he felt anger rush through him, he couldn't help but understand. She was like nothing else Fin had ever seen. He had seen many girls dressed and undressed and none of them matched Ayne's level of beauty.

"Yeah? Do I look bad or something?" She asked, only looking at Eaden. She seemed to be avoiding Fin's gaze.

He had known she was beautiful, even today in casual clothes she looked wonderful. And I sleep, after the demon attack she was so pretty. But _now? _There was not a good enough word to describe this girl's beauty.

"No." Max managed to choke out. "No, you look…"

Ah, he seemed to be at a lack of words like Fin.

"Wow, is that a Louis?' Eaden asked, ignoring Max's stumbling. Ayne nodded happily.

"It was worth it." Ayne said, seeming to notice Eaden's gaping, probably thinking of the price of such a dress. It was really barely a dress though… it was more strings then anything.

Max nodded in agreement. A moment ago Fin had been understanding of Max's ogling, but not it was pissing him off. "Max, its not much of a turn on for a girl if you are drooling with your mouth open like a fish." Fin said rudely, crossed his arms and glaring at his cousin.

Max flushed and looked away, trying not to look embarrassed. There was a tense moment before Eaden spoke, "So we should probably go…"

Max nodded and walked down the stairs, "I will get a cab."

Eaden looked at Ayne one more time and shook her head before following Max. Which left Fin, not really looking at her, and Ayne blushing from the attention.

"I never noticed all the scars. Not as much as I do now. They seem more prominent against all the runes," Ayne said generously trying to make conversation. Fin felt a ripple run up his back at the sound of her voice. It was so soft.

Fin smiled slightly, "They aren't really scars, they are more like badges in honour of our battles. Nephilim wear them with pride rather then shame."

"So I see. Eaden looks like all she wants to do is show them all off." Ayne laughed as she looked at Eaden who was waving down a cab.

"You look…wonderful, you know." Fin said softly, smiling down at her. He couldn't help himself from reaching out at touching her hand, electricity thrumming through his fingers.

"Thank you." She whispered, almost like she couldn't find her voice.

"I've never seen anyone like you." Fin said, intently looking into her lavender eyes. He could tell she was about to say something but Eaden shouted at them and she jumped away, snatching her hand back.

Fin felt a slight pinch in his heart as he watched her run down the stairs and hop into the cab. Fin followed after a moment and was silent the rest of the way to the club.

When they arrived it was booming with life. There was a line as long as 500 people curling around the edge of the huge stone building. The Deity Nightclub was an ancient vintage building, with grey stone and a copper roof and ornate stain glass windows. It was a collosal 4-story building, and was perfect for a club. Fin looked around at the crowd of party-goers and noticed instantly what Eaden had meant about it being a very fancy and sexy club. Everyone was dressed similar to Eaden and Ayne, in sparkling little dresses and dark suits. Many men were in brightly colored leather pants and thin feminine shirts. He also noticed within seconds that a majority of the people standing around outside were Downworlders, many of them faeries.

"Eaden are we seriously supposed to wait in this line?" Fin asked, nearly complaining.

"Don't be stupid, I know one of the bouncers." She smiled mischievously.

They followed Eaden as she led the way toward the very front of the line where huge men guarded the doors. Eaden smiled and wiggled her thin white hand at a huge man with brown skin and hair. He smirked and cocked his head at her confidently and grabbed the door open.

"Well, well, hello there, Eaden. I didn't think I would see you here again after that last time." The man said and winked at her knowingly. Fin didn't like the way this huge man stared at his cousin. He looked her up and down, like a horse he wanted to buy. It was disgusting.

Eaden simply laughed, "Ah yes, well, Greygoose is my weakness. Anyways Sadeus, these beautiful people are with me. That won't be a problem will it?"

Sadeus looked around our small group and his dark eyes fell on Ayne's almost glowing figure and his eyes lit with desire. "You know better then anyone, my dear, that I don't like Shadowhunters in Zeus's club, but for you, and this beautiful belle here, I will make an exception." He said, his eyes not leaving Ayne's body.

Fin's shoulders tensed at the man's words and he refrained himself from stepping in front of his view and punching him square in the nose. He tried to focus on the task at hand instead, which he realized would be a very difficult job for once.

Instead he just channeled his anger into his eyes and glared at the man.

"Fin?" a soft voice called him out of his trance of rage, and he saw Ayne standing in the doorway, confidently for once, like she knew what she was doing. "Come on in, we already lost Eaden."

Fin rolled his eyes, and followed her through, forgetting the man completely as he walked toward Ayne.

He had never really been in a club, just the old Pandemonium that was closed a year ago for a 'murder' that had happened one crazy night. The Pandemonium had been small, but fun and nice. A lot of strange people went to it, young and old, and sometimes it was uncomfortable with the age gaps in the big room. He had expected something like the Pandmeonium, but this, the Deity was nothing like it.

The first thing he noticed was the hoards of people in the room, sitting in the lounges, standing at the fancy circular bars and had ice sculptures and lights flashing against them. People were everywhere, holding glasses, swaying to the hypnotizing music. He saw the Downworlders instantly, the faeries dance with the mundanes, grinding up against each other. Fin shuddered at the thought of being on that dance floor.

He felt his body tense in anticipation for anything as he followed Ayne further into the room. He saw as women and kinkily dressed girls stared at him as he walked by…in other occasions he would have laughed, taking amusement form the girls thinking they could have him, but now he only ignored them. The only attention he wanted was Ayne's.

Just then, he felt a mouth come to his ear to hear, "I think I see Eaden over at the bar!' being shouted by Ayne. He looked around at the bars and saw Eaden instantly, holding a huge class of pink liquid. She turned and saw Fin then, and pointed to Max who was standing beside her, unimpressed.

"Sorry, I just wanted a drink!" She yelled over the music, holding up the pink glass proudly as she ran towards them.

Fin just looked to Max, who was watching Ayne subtly. "Alright, so what now?"

Eaden frowned, "Well…"

"What?" Fin snapped, crossing his arms around himself.

"Apparently I have to ask to meet with him, but apparently he isn't seeing anyone tonight. I know someone that can probably get us in though.." Eaden said and looked around the club as if she were searching for that person.

"Who is it?" Fin asked, still snappy.

"Her name is Rena. She is a faerie and entertains in the club. If she is working tonight, she can easily talk to my friend who is the guard for Zeus and convince him to let us see Zeus. But Rena will only talk to me…." Eaden looked worried, like she doubted she could persuade this faerie.

"Alright, and what do you suggest the three of us do in the meantime huh? Enjoy the splendor?" Fin asked sarcastically.

"No, well, I mean, Max has to come with me. I can't go by myself, not considering the circumstances. You and Ayne can until we get in. Stay around this bar, and we will come find you." Eaden said trying to be convincing, there was something in her eyes though that said she wanted him not to argue, not because they had to talk to Zeus by for some other reason Fin couldn't understand.

Fin thought for a moment, wondering if her plan was flawed. He hated missing the action, but they had to protect Ayne, and bringing her to a faerie wasn't exactly the best way to keep her hidden.

"Fine." He said, his voice at normal volume. It was drowned out by the music.

"What!" Eaden shouted, inclining her head to hear better.

"I said fine, now go!" he yelled. "We will be right here!"

Ayne nodded, and leaned toward Eaden to yell into her ear. The music was too loud for him to hear, but he wished he could, for Eaden laughed and looked at Fin knowingly.

"Have fun!" Eaden said, and grabbed Max's hand to enter the huge crowd. Within seconds they were swallowed up and were gone.

Fin looked back at Ayne only to find her staring at him. She didn't look worried, or awkward, she looked comfortable.

"Do you go to clubs often?" Fin shouted.

Ayne laughed, though he couldn't hear the sound, "I do sometimes! My friend Quinn is a fiend. She makes me come with her!"

Fin nodded, she was smiling, cheeks flush with the heat of the room. "I can see you don't though." She said happily, like it was amusing that he never went anywhere for pleasure…only business, only Shadowhunting business.

"No. No I really don't." Fin frowned, looking at her strangely. Why did she find that amusing?"

They stared at each other, and then he saw a flicker of a thought cross her eyes. She looked into the crowd, toward the glowing dance floor Fin hadn't noticed before and she turned back. "Want to dance?"

Fin 's mind whirled. Dance… With her? "I'm really not much of a dancer…."

Ayne laughed, and this time he could here it. It was because the music had changed to a slow and deep beat that nearly put him into a trance. Ayne stepped closer to him, gripping his hand, and smiled, "No, maybe not. But I am."

And he couldn't argue anymore as she led him by his hand into the throng of people. The beat and the lights were booming in tune, the people bouncing and swaying. The room moved in slow motion as did Ayne, but all he could feel was her hand stinging sweetly against his.

The moment they stepped onto the dance floor, the white glowing lights made Ayne shine like a shooting star, almost like a falling angel.

Ayne loved to dance at clubs just because there was so much freedom and so much carelessness put into it. Being in Deity made her itch to dance even worse then usual.

Eaden had told her that they didn't really have to stay at he bar…that they could wonder around. The moment Eaden and Max had walked away she had looked to the dance floor and felt her body tense with desire. When her eyes met with Fin's all her resistance melted away and she couldn't help but tug him towards the dance floor that seemed to have lights the flashed brightly from it.

She heard the song change to a Zeds Dead remix of Eyes on Fire. She grinned to herself, thinking of all the ways she could move.

She stepped onto the dance floor, and the lights surged all around her like lightning, and she turned to see Fin watching in wonder as she pulled him deeper into the crowd. He shuddered when she stopped and slid her hand up his sleeved arm.

The music quieted and the female singers voice almost hypnotized them both. When the beat started again and took both of Fin's hands in hers and started to sway to the music.

"Its not so hard." She said into his ear happily. She felt as he shook his head.

"For you…" Fin laughed, "I feel like a fool."

Ayne looked up at him. He was flushed, and his eyes were wild with his excitement. And his body swayed nicely, sensually to the music. Ayne smirked and turned around putting his arms around her. She swayed her hips with the beat, feeling Fin's warm body through the fabric of her dress, and slid his hands further down her legs playfully.

She felt the instant change in his mood as he realized what she was doing, and how they were dancing. Grinding really.

He leaned closer to her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, his fingers touching her bare thighs, lighting them on fire. He dug them in roughly like it was the only way he could control himself. The music peeked and the lights began to flash again, to the beat. They stood on the floor swaying, like one body, Fin's hands gripping her like his life depended on it, and her finger trailing up his side, and then into her own hair. She couldn't help but feel the need to turn around and face him, to see his face. She got an idea and slid down his body slowly, and then turned around, to see him.

He was so gorgeous, so perfect. She smiled again, and they both realized then how close they were. Their bodies were molded together, like chocolate, and his hands were on her back. He gasped, though she couldn't hear it, and tried to step back. Ayne didn't know why but this hurt her, and she couldn't help herself as she stepped after him, and grabbed his hands and thrust them onto her body. He looked shocked when she began to sway again.

Ayne felt the desire rip through her body as his hot fingers grazed her bare skin again. He felt it too, the desire, Ayne knew it. They looked at each other then, just for a moment, their eyes connecting intensely. Then her lips crashed down on his.

His lips were not gentle, though they were soft. Instead they were filled with intense fierceness. He forced her mouth open, but she liked it, his tongue twining with hers. His hands had slid to her behind, the other sliding up her ribs clutching at the fringe of her dress. Her fingers were knotted into his soft hair, and they were locked around each other like they could never let go. They still swayed to the music, and Ayne felt as Fin pushed her towards the edge of the dance floor. Her back suddenly hitting a wall, so forceful it hurt, but she didn't care. All she could think about was Fin because he was everywhere. She smelt him, his smell of honey and sunshine, and his fingers on her skin, electricity running down her nerves, and his mouth moving with hers perfectly.

They clutched each other, still taken with the music, grinding and rolling against each other, further into the wall. It was like nothing else she had ever done, not even with Ben or any of her random hook ups. It was like sex what they were doing, without the nakedness. There was so much heat and desire and _lust _in the way they held each other. Ayne never wanted it to stop.

Then she felt a hand fall on Fin's shoulder and suddenly he was gone.

"By the Angel, you'd think that even _you _would resist the temptation but _no_. Fin Lightwood gave in, and hooked up with a faerie." Yelled Max, as he gripped Fin's shoulder and stood glaring fiercely at the two of them.

Eaden was standing beside him, arms crossed like she was annoyed, but Ayne could tell she was actually amused. There was a smiling playing around he edge of her lips, she tried hard not to show it though.

"I didn't even hear you come up…"Fins said, his voice shaking as he shouted. The thought seemed to upset him, and he glared at Ayne. Pain raced through her chest and she blushed in embarrassment. _How could he be mad at her after something like that?_

"We are in a club Fin, of course you couldn't hear us." Eaden rolled her eyes, and walked closer toward them. She yanked Ayne closer so she could hear her, and she watch Fin step back slightly. "We have a meeting with Zeus."

Fin smiled without amusement or humor. It was a dark smile that a dark angel would make when he was about to destroy mankind. "Fabulous."

"How'd you manage it?' Ayne asked, still a little breathless from the kiss.

Fin tensed, but Eaden ignored it. "I might have threatened, or blackmailed, whatever you want to call it. But regardless, I got a meeting with him."

"When is it?"

"Now." Max interrupted. He was tense, and his stare was blank, but it was clear he was not okay with what he had just walked in on.

Ayne felt her stomach clench in anticipation. "Let's go," Max said, and he turned around, walking toward a huge wooden archway that had a thick red curtain and a bouncer standing next to it. At first glance they looked like normal bouncers, tall and wide, and scary. But as they came closer, Ayne realized they had to be faeries….Like Clary had said to her husband, that their eyes were dead as a door knob….Their eyes were bright but had no pupils, and it seemed that any life or expression that could have been shown in them had been sucked away by some unknown source.

Max stopped in front of them, but didn't feel inclined to speak. Fin was right next to him, feet planted firmly, but his shoulders were still tense. Eaden stepped forward and flicked her black hair behind her. "Hey boys, I'm Eaden, I have a meeting with Zeus." She smiled, and started twirling her hair around her finger flirtatiously.

"And do these children as well?" One of the faeries asked, looked at Ayne knowingly.

"Yes, we are all here to meet Zeus." Eaden nodded, and looked back at Fin, who as glaring at the bouncers with hostility. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Ayne saw as Eaden shook her head at Fin and Max, and mouth 'no' at them. Like their hostile stances were a bad thing in this situation. "Rena talked to Vatico, and he said Zeus would see us. Go ahead and ask him yourself!"

The faeries looked back forth at each other and one of them nodded. "One moment. You, sweet lady can come with me. You can explain yourself to Zeus." Said the taller blonde one that had blue eyes. Eaden followed after the man without a glance backward.

"Zeus will most likely see the cross breed but not 3 Shadowhunters." Said the man.

Fin looked at Max, who was gaping at the faerie. "What are you talking about? A cross breed?" Fin said facetiously.

The faerie laughed, "I know the Seelie Court, and I know my king, and that girl, is definitely not a Shadowhunter. That aside, she has no marks, so how could she be a Shadowhunter? She is either a mundane or a faerie, and her eyes tell me she is no mundane human."

Fin glared down at him, and Max gathered his composure and looked back Ayne, in worry. "How many do you think have realized who she is?" Max asked as he looked around the club.

"Only the people of the Higher Seelie Court know that he may have had a child. But everyone knows he was once betrothed to a Shadowhunter. We have always suspected she would show up eventually." The faerie man looked at Ayne without emotion. "So I know not of how many people know who she is…" He turned back to Max, and tilted his chin up rudely, "But many soon will, if you continue to bring her in public dressed like the princess she is." He finished and looked back at Ayne and then, without expecting it, he bowed his head at her.

Ayne gaped at him. _How could he treat me like he respected me? _She asked herself, in shock.

"What is your name, faerie?" Fin asked suddenly.

"Wolfgang. I hail from Austria near the north of the Seelie Court." Wolfgang said it like he was proud.

"I thought I heard an accent." Fin said, and Ayne thought he was right, there had been a slightly sod way he spoke. She identified it as German.

"We mean no aggression or harm, but if your people or your Zeus put her in danger…" Max said, like he didn't want to say what they would do.

"All hell would break loose in Zeus's home." Wolfgang nodded in agreement. "I cannot guarantee Zeus's behavior, but he will most likely tell you what you want to know."

"And if he doesn't?" Max asked. He was still scanning the room impatiently.

"Hide her." He said, and his head whipped to the side, and then he was suddenly behind the curtain. "You may go in now," he said as he turned back to them. His stance was different, it was no longer relaxed, it was tense, more business like.

Ayne's heart thumped erratically at his words….She felt as if there was something wrong, something bad was going to happen.

Wolfgang swept aside the curtain, and ushered for them to enter. The room was beautiful, with glass hanging everywhere, and the same red velvet walls as the rest of the club. There was a huge sofa that looked like replenished vintage furniture, and two chairs across from it. They were pretty, Ayne thought, but the people sitting inside were even more beautiful. They were frightening in their elegance, and the way they held themselves. Two females were sitting on the chairs, that had flowers in their hair, and tiny little chiffon dresses that barely covered their skin, and like the eyes of Wolfgang and the other faerie, they seemed bottomless, and emotionless. The massive room was filled with people, and the music was dulled by the curtain. A bar was filled with people on the right side of the room and neon coloured drinks being handed out everywhere. Ayne's eyes flitted back to the people sitting on the couch and noticed that there were other girls sitting on it, and men too, and one very fair and tall man in the middle. He was completely white, with white hair, skin, and a crisp white suit. And even his eyes—pupiless—were completely white. It gave him an edge that made Ayne feel suddenly cold. The eeriness aside, he was not like the other people in the room, not beautiful or spectacular looking, instead his face was very bland and nearly featureless. He had a small and normal nose, and thin lips that framed a too big mouth.

As they walked into the room, Ayne saw Eaden standing beside one of the chairs with a new faerie guard at her side. She looked anxious, like she wanted to get out of the room…It was only then that she saw the guard holding Eaden's arm as if to keep her where she was.

"Ah! We seem to have Shadowhunters in our midst, my friends, do greet our company!" Said the man in white. His voice was British and leering, he dragged out his letters unnecessarily.

"Oh!" Said a girl with bright pink hair, and she glided towards them, golden wings fluttering behind her back. "Would you like something to drink?"

Fin and Max shook their heads, but Ayne felt her nervousness set in, and all she wanted was shot. "A shot of patron if you have it."

The faerie girl smirked, "Don't you want something more creative?"

Ayne furrowed her brows and shook her head, "No, I'm okay."

"How boring," the girl sneered, and walked towards the bar.

"Actually, she doesn't need anything to drink, none of us do." Fin said firmly, and shook his head at Ayne when she was about to protest.

Max leaned towards her and said quietly, "Don't drink anything or eat anything. Trust me. My dad was turned into a rat when he decided to drink something of a faerie's."

Ayne looked back at the pink haired girl, who was watching them as if she were calculating what they were about to do. There was something about her that made Ayne shiver in discomfort.

"Oh and this is the girl _everyone_ is talking about! Ayne Roseleaf! Or should I say, Bellefleur? Or better yet, how about _Princess_ Ayne!" chimed the man suddenly, ignoring the little exchange that had went on. He stood, and it seemed he was shorter then Ayne had anticipated, but still very thin.

Ayne looked to Max and Fin for a signal if she was to acknowledge the man's words, but they hardly noticed. Fin was watching the man intensely and Max had his eyes on Eaden, who had not yet turned to look at them.

Something was wrong, like Ayne had suspected.

"We understand you are having a little faerie get together right now, but we would like a word with you Zeus, it wont take much of your sweet time." Fin snarled out the words angrily, and the man in white's pleasant smile disappeared.

So this was Zeus? Ayne was surprised she hadn't realized earlier. "My time really is precious despite my immortality. Now, if I am correct I don't seem to have done anything wrong besides giving your little Eaden a drink that makes her freeze in place for 9 hours, so why in the world would I have to cooperate with a little Shadowhunter such as yourself Finnigan Lightwood?"

Max's face flushed, "You gave her a freezer? Why!"

"She is my ex's daughter, so what on earth do you expect my dear?" Zeus grinned evilly and Max, who seemed to be at a loss of words, and just stared at Eaden desperately.

"And what do you hope to achieve? Magnus's partner helps run the Institute…" Fin glared practically spitting out the words. It was strange that only a moment ago, the boy was staring dreamily at her, and kissing her. Even when he was angry he was beautiful, his golden figure looking angelic.

"A little revenge." Zeus stated matter-of-factly. "In any case, my time really is sweet like you said, and so what is it you brats want?"

"We need to speak with you alone." Fin said.

"Why whatever you have to say to me you can say to my friends, can't you?" Zeus asked, faking a worried expression.

"Not when it is official Clave business. Now unless you want me to report what you have done to the Inquisitor, you will speak to us alone." Fin's words crushed the crowd's talking, and the room went quiet aside form the music beyond the room. All the faeries glared at him, and Zeus looked honestly worried now.

There was a moment of silence and stillness before Zeus glared and Fin, and yelled, "Alright, party's over, get the hell out. Now. You heard me, out now. Get out of my room, and go mingle with the other little freaks."

His guests didn't seem to believe him, and some of them even laughed at his words, and continued to drink. Zeus looked at them in annoyance, and looked at the guard next to Eaden and cocked his head towards the people. The guards grinned and took out a sword at his side. "You heard him! Get out!"

They seemed to believe him then, and everyone started almost running out of the room. Within in a minute everyone was out, even the bartender.

"God, you Nephilim ruin everything don't you? You think you are so superior." Zeus spat, and went to sit back onto the couch.

"Oh yes, and the Fair Folk are the humblest Downworlders ever to roam the earth." Fin said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want? I suppose it concerns the princess? Or his daddy?" Zeus asked, looking at Ayne strangely. It was strange because despite his white eyes that were dead, he still showed tremendous amounts of expression. The look on his face seemed less hostile, like he saw her more as an equal, compared to the Shadowhunters that he looked at like bugs that needed to be squashed.

"This is about Ayne, yes. She is who you think she is." Fin said, and walked closer to the man, and took as seat on the chair. Max walked over to Eaden, frozen in her anxious position, staring at where Zeus sat. Ayne followed and sat on the other chair next to Fin.

"I knew Theus well many centuries ago. He is a pompous asshole, let me tell you, sweetcakes." Zeus said looking towards Ayne.

"Do you ever speak?" Fin asked.

"I'm speaking right now…" Zeus said sarcastically.

"Are all Fair Folk this dim witted?" Fin asked, rolling his bright eyes in annoyance.

"No, we don't speak, ever. But I know his friends, and I speak to them. I suspect he isn't gone, and is just trying to grow a little attention from his people. But with Theus you can never be too sure. He never listened to anyone, and again, was a pompous asshole." Zeus said, clearly ignoring Fin's insult.

"Well is it possible that the Seelie Court may be trying to take over? Because the other night we ran into a man who said the Courts were searching for something. Could it be possible that they are searching for her?" Fin asked. His words were carefully said, as if he was trying not give away much information.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why should I tell you what I know?" Zeus asked. His arms were spread out casually along the edge of his couch.

"You care for your Court? You like your life? You aren't much of a fighter, I can see that." Fin said, his mouth turning up into a slight smile, "If you don't tell us what you know, then we can't help Ayne, we won't know if the Seelie Court is trying to take over the Unseel. If they are, then the heir of your King's throne will be killed, and you will not live such a glamorous life. Despite the Accords, the Shadowhunters can only do so much since they hold alliance with both Courts. They cannot side with both, so they would not side at all. If there is no heir and the Seelie is trying to take away the Unseelie Court, then there will be a war, and you and your people will be all alone in it."

Ayne was astonished at how well he worded everything, and how business-like and logical he sounded. He had done this before, Ayne could tell. Just in the way he held himself, and the way he spoke it seemed not rehearsed but prepared.

Zeus seemed to think about Fin's words, not completely upset over the thought of a war, and then he leaned forward and folded his hands together. It seemed he had decided whether he would tell them what he knew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, long chapter I know! BUT SO MUCH HAPPENED! It really starts to get crazy now, so get ready :)<strong>_

_**How'd you like that kiss by the way? And how about the after math? Let me know what you think pleaasseee!**_

_**-MW**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"I remember when I met your mother, Ayne. I was working in the Seelie Court planning the balls that were held for the King. I never dealt with him directly, we avoided each other, but instead I dealt with your mother. She had been doing Clave work for a year or so, and had been living in the King's Court for a few months. There had been rumors they were having an affair, but they weren't, not yet. I met her, and let me tell you, she looked precisely like you. She must have been almost thirty though, but I can see so much of you in her. She was a live wire, always eyes darting around the room, her body always moving. She had walked into the hall, dressed in her gear, her silver hair hanging down her back like a sheet of metal. She had walked right up to me and asked, "Are you Zeus," when I told her I was, she nodded and told me to follow her. She was intimidating even for me, an ancient faerie. But after some time she loosened up. She told me she had become close with the King, and he trusted her to deal with all his personal affairs, like planning his parties. She had found it so amusing, I could tell then that she cared for your father.

"We became very close after we worked together for a few events, and I remember for many months there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't see her. She was very exclusive, and didn't invite people's affection easily, but she was far from being against holding the company of a Downworlder like myself. This was even before the Accords had been changed by Fin's grandfather, and Downworlders were seen as just above a demon to a Shadowhunter."

Fin grandfather a little at the mention of his grandfather. Ayne was confused though about what the Accords were…She decided she would ask Fin later.

"After about a year of her and I being friends, she told me she was in love with the King. I was shocked but happy for her, happy she had found something she actually cared about. You see, your mother was a very quiet woman, she kept to herself, and like I said exclusive. The King hardly deserved someone like Madeleine, but still I was happy for her. I left the Court for I had enough money to be unemployed, and I moved to New York and opened the Deity. It was only a few months later that Madeleine contacted me and told me she and Theus had gotten married secretly, and they were in one of his estates celebrating. She had asked me to come see her, but I couldn't stand Theus, so I made a few excuses and got out of it. I knew in her voice she was so happy and in love, that I thought it was okay, their relationship. But rumors started and the Unseelie Court was appalled that their King would marry a Shadowhunter, and I knew then that their marriage would have to end. Two years later, after I only spoke over phone with her, I got a call from her, and she said she had had to leave. She had cried to me about how much she hated him, how terrible he was to her. She had wanted to get out of the Court for months, but she was scared the Clave wouldn't give her work. You see she had worked for the Clave trying to settle territory agreements for a year, and after that she just stayed there... for Theus. She felt like if she left she had no where to go, but if she stayed he would only hurt her. But that wasn't why she was so scared, she was scared because she was pregnant. When Madeleine told me all this, I told her to come to me, and I would help her, find her a place to stay. And so she did, the next day she was here, in the Deity, living with me upstairs in my apartment. She was already showing signs of the pregnancy, her stomach bulging slightly. She said that Theus knew she was pregnant, and that Madeleine had said when she left, not to follow and to never come looking for the baby. She had said that her child would have nothing to do with him or the Court.

"Though Theus may have been a terrible man, he loved your mother, and so he respected her wishes." Zeus sighed, and leaned back, his eyes watching Ayne thoughfully. "She lived with me through the entire pregnancy. She knew that the Clave would frown upon her child, and how she had breeded with a faerie, so she waited until after you were born before she returned to the Clave. She was worried at one point something would be wrong with you, since cross breeds like you never really occurred….But then you were born, and you were the prettiest baby I had ever seen. The Clave took her back happily, not even concerned about where she had disappeared to for nearly 4 years. She was assigned to deal with the Valentine business by the Inquisitor Herondale. It was serious business what she was working with. She had known your grandmother, Fin, very well. She had told me about how Jocelyn had come to her many years before about what would happen if Valentine were to find her. Madeleine hated Valentine, you see, and the entire Circle. I remember when she told me about your grandmother, and how terrible Valentine was, and how she shouldn't have married him. When Madeleine had run into you, she knew she had to help your mother, despite her predicament with you, Ayne. She still lived with me, though she was planning on moving in with her cousin Sara. Sara and Rohen knew about you, though Sara didn't know you were Theus's child as well. Madeleine had told Rohen and asked him to take her if anything where to happen to her. She told him to never let the Fair Folk have you, for she hated them for their terrible and cruel ways. The only faerie he like was me, her closest friend. She knew she was putting her life in danger by being involved with Valentine and saving Jocelyn, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to go against Valentine, and Jocelyn had been one of her few friends in her life."

"It was in the late summer, only a short time before Fin, your parents were married, and Ayne, you were already born, that Madeleine agreed to go to Idris with Fin's parents to help save Jocelyn and with the Mortal War. She was at the portal when Valentine had sent a group of Forsaken to stall their departure and possibly kill Fin's mother. But instead Madeleine was killed, her throat slit. Just like that, my one and only friend was dead, and I was left with a month old baby girl to take care of. Madeleine had told me to give you to Sara, and they took you happily. Sara was devastated by your mother's death, and Rohen was already packing to move into Idris where the fae wouldn't find you. Sara never knew about you, but she loved you so much she didn't care where they went or lived. I remember when they went through the Portal. Your hair was already growing in a little, and I nearly fell when I noticed it was silver. Your eyes were the colour of your father's but it didn't bother me as much as I expected. They are so beautiful. Rohen had shook my hand and Sara had hugged me desperately. I told them I would always nearby, watching over you. And then they had left. I visited once, but Rohen had turned me away, he told me they had left the Clave and wanted to raise you without Shadowhunter influence. It seemed that Madeleine's death had hurt them so much they didn't believe in the ways of the Nephilim anymore. I remember you were just a toddler…You must have been two or three. You a miniature Madeleine. Your hair was so silver and beautiful. Just looking at you made me miss my friend. Sara had swept you up and carried you away like she didn't want me near you. It hurt to see her so scared of me. But I left like they asked, and I have never seen you since. Rohen had asked me to not come looking for them, despite what Madeleine had asked me to do. I kept track of you though, I made sure you were safe. I tried to keep my promise to your mother as best I knew how."

"I remember that day." Ayne whispered, thinking of the Silent Brothers reviving the hidden memory. "I remember you standing there, watching me. You looked so sad."

Zeus sighed, "I was. I missed you, and your mother. It hadn't been the same after she died. I still ran the Deity, but my apartment felt so empty without a crying baby and an emotional woman. But life has went on from then, and I have waited for the day I would see you again. You are beautiful, like your mother. You sound like Sara though, and you hold yourself like her. Sara is wonderful woman, she seemed to have raised you well."

"Yeah she did well with me, not so much my brother, and I guess I have wait and see how Cornellia turns out. She is only 8." Ayne laughed, but it was shaky. She hadn't expected Zeus to know her mother so well…

"Ah she had her own children." Zeus smiled, it was almost too white. "That makes me happy, she was so suited to motherhood."

Ayne nodded in agreement, "Do you think the Seelie court is after me?"

"I would assume as much, yes." He nodded, "But I don't believe your father is gone. He would never die that modestly. I suspect when he does go, it will be extravagant."

Fin nodded and looked to Ayne sadly. "We were attacked by Korrok demons last night, do you think that the attacks will continue?"

"Yes, in different forms… It would be safest for her if you keep an eye on her, and explain the situation to your parents." Ayne was shocked at Zeus's words…that he was trying to protect her though he didn't know her.

"Why are you being to understanding?" She asked, speaking out on her curiostities.

"Because, I loved your mother more then anything else on this earth. More then I have loved any of my playmates, like Magnus, more then my Court, more then my family, more then myself. I would do anything to protect the thing that she would have loved just as equally." Zeus sighed, and his words were more matter-of-factly then she had expected, but the pain and grief was there on his face.

"Thank you." She whispered, touched by how much he cared for the mother she never knew.

"I would never have expected a faerie, such as yourself, show such compassion…" Fin spoke quietly. "If we were to need any further information, would it be wrong to call on you?" He asked, his voice softer now, and his eyes sad. It was strange how his pain hurt Ayne as well, just where her heart was.

"Only if it is for Madeleine's daughter." He cautioned, clearly worried about being involved with the Clave more then he wanted.

"Yes, only for Ayne." Fin nodded, and looked at her for the first time. His perfect face made Ayne almost freeze, and the desire stirred inside her again.

"Now as touching as this was, this reunion," Zeus snapped, his gloomy mood vanishing, and he stood, "I would love to go mingle with the mortals at my club. You would be surprised at how gullible they are."

He winked and began strolling towards the door.

Fin's face snapped toward Eaden—still frozen with Max standing protectly next to her—and then he was running after Zeus. "Wait a second, what about Eaden? We aren't going to sit and wait around for her to unfreeze in a room full of faerie stink."

Zeus whirled around and his face was furious. "You have quite a bit of nerve for a boy who just came into my club, and threatened with lies about the Clave coming after me if I didn't admit that I knew who the girl was. If I were in your place, I wouldn't be vomiting words out of my mouth like there would be no punishment for them. I know plenty more warlocks than you do, and I can bet that a dozen of them are here and more then willing to cast a sweet spell to stop your perfectly sculpted mouth from moving for the rest of your life." His speech was said fervently and his tall lanky figure was leaned forward and down slightly to stare eerily into Fin's face. Ayne saw that his hands were shaking ever so slightly. "And the girl can stay here with me, and you and your hunk of chocolate can scurry back to Manhattan to play guard for Ayne. Either Magnus Bane can come get her, or she can leave when she unfreezes."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you but I will not be leaving without my cousin." Fin said fiercely, ignoring all his threats and nasty words.

"Call Magnus then, I want you to leave as soon as possible." Suddenly he was smiling and shakes were gone. His smile was wicked and yet longing, like he hoped that Fin would give in.

"I'd be delighted." Fin mutter sarcastically and turned to Ayne, unwillingly. "I need to borrow your phone."

Ayne blushed, as he reached towards her, his hand skimming her wrist. He hadn't met her eyes yet completely and it hurt her. Was he embarrassed to have kissed her? The thought made Ayne's eyes prick with tears.

"Sure, but why?" Ayne asked and pulled out her phone, handing it to him reluctantly. Fin snatched the phone up and his fingers were instantly flying across the keypad, only pausing to press send twice. He seemed to ignore her question and simply handed the phone back to her. His eyes slid over hers and back to Zeus, who looked smug again, with that touch longing again.

Fin's face was slowly curling up into a nasty black smile. And then a huge crack sounded throughout the room, like a firecracker being set off. Standing where the crack had come from was two young men, one in a black suit with black hair and startlingly blue eyes stood tense and full with worry as he peered towards Eaden's frozen form. The other man, much taller and thin like Zeus with cat eyes and spiky black sparkling hair, who wore navy silk suit and glitter cascading down the sleeves was glaring at Zeus with so much hate it looked like it could physically burn him.

"Zeus." The man's voice growled, and he walked over towards them, not bothering to glance at Fin—who was clearly enjoying himself—and Ayne.

"Magnus, darling, its been too long. I see you haven't change a bit! Though that wouldn't be so shocking, you always were a conceded pig." Zeus grinned, stepping into a more casual pose.

"Not long enough for me…I thought I made it quite plain that if you ever so much as spoke my name ever again I would send you into a demon realm?" Magnus snarled. His cat eyes were trained only on Zeus.

The other man had walked over to Eaden, and was touching her face lightly, tears welling in his eyes. The scene was confusing as she watching his look to Magnus with the same desire she was sure was there in her eyes as well when she looked at Fin.

Zeus chuckled, "Oh, but how could I forget?"

"Then why in gods name would you ever think about freezing my daughter into a popsicle for 9 hours?" Magnus asked, his voice almost pleasant suddenly.

"Because I couldn't help myself, revenge is too tempting. I must say it took me longer to get over you more then anyone else." Zeus sighed, as if him admitting this weakened him.

"Well look at me? I'm irresistible." Magnus muttered and looked back to the other man, and then to Eaden.

Ayne suddenly understood the men's presence, they were Eaden's parents. She knew vaguely that Magnus was her father, but the other man must have been her other father as well. She remembered their conversation earlier about how she was born from a spell book.

"Like I said, conceded pig." Zeus laughed humorlessly and his white eyes flitted to Alec. "I see your taste has change quite dramatically. You were always the one complaining about mortals and here you are married to a once-was and raising another. I'd say that's a bit of a hypocritical move."

"That was three hundred years ago. I have said the exact same thing about faeries." And then Magnus smiled hugely, and watched as Zeus's breath caught and his chin flinched up. "Now, I am going to unfreeze my daughter and take her home. I am feeling a little merciful tonight and don't feel like ruining another demon's night by sending something as vile as you into their realm."

Fin laughed and walked away towards Eaden and the man and Max. "But if you ever do anything to harm my family again, I will kill you. No magic, but with my bare hands."

His words send a shiver down Ayne's back and she felt pain set in as she thought of Zeus—the only man who had told her the truth, and had promised to protect her in a way—being killed.

Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying around his fingers subtly. Only a moment later, Eaden gasped and her body came to life again.

"What the hell?" She shouted and looked around the room. "What happened to me? Where is Zeus? We have to talk to him! Fin why are you in here? Woah!" She said as he spotted the man she didn't know and started, "DAD!"

"Long story short you drank something nasty." Fin said, his voice near laughter. "And you missed all the fun. We can explain that later though."

Eaden gaped openly at the people around her, but seemed inclined to not push him for information. Her huge blues eyes matched the man's who stood next to her, almost hovering in front of her. They seemed to hold the same shocked and confused expression.

"Wonderful! Magnus you just keep getting better and better with your gifts as the years go by!" Zeus exclaimed, glaring at Eaden and the man who was her other father. "But to be honest, I really don't enjoy any of your company, so I would sincerely appreciate it if you left."

A charged and intense silence passed between the small group of people as Magnus and Zeus glared at each other. Magnus's eyes were fierce with hate but Zeus was harder to read.

"Stay away from these children." Magnus warned, and turned to Eaden, Fin, and the man and gestured towards the door. Not waiting for a reaction, he stocked out of the room, brushing by Zeus without another look.

Ayne panicked for a moment as Eaden and the man walked by her, that she wouldn't be able to have her other questions answered. It was only when she felt Fin's body hovering behind hers that she thought she mind buy herself a few more minutes with Zeus.

Eaden's other father turned around expectantly at Fin, "Aren't you coming?" the man asked, his voice deep but soft. He sounded very solem and gentle compared to Magnus.

"Just wait for us outside the club Alec." Fin said sternly, and came to stand beside Ayne. Alec, the man's name it seemed, nodded, ignoring his tone and left.

It was strange how quickly the tension faded and Zeus's face crumpled with hurt. Ayne watched as he strolled to the bar of the large room and poured himself an electric blue drink and gulped it down.

"If I was born before Fin's parents even met, how am only 17?" Ayne asked, the question spilling from her lips. She hadn't realized she was curious about what she asked until the words were out fo her mouth.

"I assume it must be because you are only partially immortal." Zeus whispered, pouring the blue drink into the glass again.

"Partially immortal? But—" Ayne started, but Zeus interrupted her.

"Your mother was mortal and I assume that affected your growth. When Madeleine was alive you didn't grow for the first few months, and then you started to grow very slowly. We were concerned, but then I figured it must have been because you were only have immortal. But after 20 years and the rate you were growing at when I last saw you… I was expecting you to be younger looking, but maybe your growth rate increased to normal as time went on. In any case you look about 18 now, not 20. That's a good thing." Zeus explained, his voice sad.

Ayne's mind whirled and her eyes gaped, "I am actually 20 years old?"

"Not really…you were born 20 years ago, but your body only has developed so much… Don't let it upset you, no one has to know." He smiled slightly, still looking upset.

"Do Sara and Rohen know?" Ayne asked, though she felt she knew the answer.

"Of course, they have been around you since you were young… I imagine they made you think you were the age you are because then they could keep your identity a secret longer…" He muttered.

Ayne nodded, and looked to Fin who seemed curiously listening. There was another silence as Ayne thought about what to ask, but just before she could say anything Fin cut her off.

"Is there anything else we should know about Ayne? Anything that could be different about her, despite her slowed aging?" Fin asked, and his green eyes raked over her body as he spoke.

Zeus was gulping down another drink when he noticed the look Fin was giving her, and then he really smiled, no longer sad. "Half faerie, half Shadowhunter? I would say yes, most definitely. I never got to see if there was anything there since I honored what I promised Rohen, but I expect that since she descants from faerie royalty and pure blood Nephilim she must be special. Is there any reason you ask?" Zeus grinned wickedly.

"Faeries can be deceptive, mischievous, like my father always says, they find out what you want and give it to you, but make you wish you had never wanted in the first place." Fin half snarled, and Ayne shivered at the new fierceness of his words. She hadn't seen him speak so harshly. "I just wanted to know if it was a gift Ayne possessed, or if it was just mere inheritance."

Ayne flinched as Fin's words stung her, and her eyes pricked slightly. The flush that came following his insult made her turn her face in shame.

Zeus looked incredulously at Fin as if the words he had just spoken had not left his mouth.

"How can you—" Zeus began but he fell silent when Fin bowed his head and began walking towards the closed curtains.

Ayne looked at him, still hurt and then back to Zeus. "I hope to see you again."

"As do I." Zeus whispered, his white eyes falling on Ayne sadly. He bowed his head, and turned back to the bar and started sipping right from the bottle he had been pouring the blue drink from.

Ayne watched him for a moment longer, wishing she could sit all night speaking to him about her mother, but her instincts pulled her towards where Fin was.

She sighed and followed him out the curtains, leaving Zeus behind.

Once they were outside the club, Fin began walking in he direction they had come, not even bothering to look behind him to see if Ayne was following. She noticed he was twiddling his fingers across the key board of his cell phone, and then suddenly Ayne's sadness dissipated and anger so severe flashed through her body.

"What the hell is the matter with you Fin?" Ayne nearly cried, her voice sounding much less fierce as she had hoped.

Fin paused and turned around to face her, his face a mask of defiance. "I don't know what you mean?"

"You act like you care about me, like you are here to help me! And then you say all these things to me, about my dancing, about _me_, and you _kiss_ me like that….Then you go and say I'm deceitful, mischievous? Weren't you the one telling me the other night that the blood inside me didn't mean I was bad? Yet you paint me as the worst thing imaginable. What have I ever done to you?"Ayne shouted, her heels clicking as she stepped closer and closer to Fin's body, until she was inches away from her face, shaking with anger.

Fin's chin jutted higher, and he crossed his arms arrogantly in front of him. "I thought you were different. Special. You are a nice girl, but then I realized you are a faerie, a royal faerie. I have seen enough to know that they couldn't care for Shadowhunters. I know you don't really care about us, about the Institute." His face saddened then, and his next words were shaky. "You—you are just like other faeries."

Ayne's grimacing face fell at his last words, the anger receding. She stepped back, tears entering her eyes. "I found out about what I was only two days ago. Up until then I was completely human, I never thought otherwise. Two days doesn't change someone's lifetime of humanity. I am not what you think, and I would never hurt people intentionally. So you are wrong—so, so wrong Fin," his name burned her throat as she said it, "Because I do care," she whispered, and she backed away, lowering her eyes from Fin's.

There was a charged silence between the two of them as Fin looked at her sadly, and while Ayne put all her concentration into not letting her angry tears fall.

A man cleared his throat and they whipped around to find Magnus, Alec, Max and Eaden standing awkwardly in the alley beside them.

"What did you ask him about?" Eaden asked, her eyes flickering between the two of them as they stood too far away from each other to appear normal.

Fin frowned, "Well we asked about how she hadn't aged at a normal rate over the past 20 years, seeing as how she was born before my parents even were married. Apparently she is partially immortal….but he thinks she ages normally now." He said, muttering. Ayne noticed how he hadn't used her name or directly looked at her now. His shoulders were tense and she noticed his hands were every so slightly fisted.

Eaden nodded, "what else?" she asked.

"That's it." Ayne whispered, her voice still shaking. She didn't think they needed to know about Fin's little rant about my cruel ways.

Fin's fists tightened, and that confused her.

"Eaden, I know you enjoy knowing everything, but I would really truly adore you even more then I already do if you would just let me handle all of this for tonight." Magnus muttered, strolling up towards Ayne, a grin beginning to stretch across his face. "Firstly can I say that I love that gown. Louis….mmm." His cat eyes shined and then he held our a glittering hand, "I never got to be introduced but I'm Magnus Bane. This is my partner Alec Lightwood." He gestured to the handsome man standing protectively next to Eaden, and he simple inclined his head.

I smiled slightly, "Thank you. And it's a pleasure to meet you, formally. I am Ayne Roselyn—Roseleaf—Bellefleur?" Ayne stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I don't know what name I should go by."

Max stepped forward suddenly; Ayne had barely noticed his presence, "Go by whatever name you feel comfortable with. You were raised as Roselyn, so if you see that fit, simply keep calling yourself what you always have. Nothing has changed in you, just a knew truth."

Fin glared at Max, but he studiously ignored him and smiled at Ayne. Ayne thought he had a such a pleasant face, it was hard not to feel comforted by his words. "Ayne Roselyn it is then." She nodded, but continued to look into Max's soft eyes. He was smiling at her gently. It was strange how quickly Max had warmed to her… Their first meeting was border line rude, with him barely looking at her, and now he was the only one bold enough to comfort her.

"I do have a question, Magnus" An unfamiliar voice said, and Ayne looked over to realize that it was Alec who was speaking. He has a very muted voice, and she wondered how Eaden had gotten so much of Magnus and so little of Alec, aside from her frightening eyes.

"Yes, my dear?" Magnus's eyes glittered with affection as he turned to his husband.

"As a half breed, do you think that the same characteristics that apply to warlocks apply and half faeries apply to her? I have heard of half faeries that are products of mundane and faeries, but never faerie and Shadowhunter." Alec asked, his eyebrow's furrowing with concern.

"Oh that is a good question! I imagine since warlocks are product of two completely different species, that is why they are the way they are, but with Ayne, Shadowhunter and faeries seem to be more alike then demons and humans or human and faeries. In their genetic and blood make up, anyways." Magnus explained.

"Because they both share angel blood?" Fin asked, looking at Magnus curiously.

"Yes. So we obviously will have to wait and see deeper into the future, if she has the same…restrictions as us warlocks, but I suspect she does not." Magnus sighed, and looked at Alec again, "Happy?"

"Not precisely. It was just something I thought would help us try to understand more about what she is. Whether she resembles a Downworlder or if she is closer to a Shadowhunter." Alec said, and his bright eyes were staring at Ayne intensely.

"What do you mean, restrictions?" Ayne asked. It was the way that Magnus had said it that concerned her.

"Half breeds are like…golden doodles, the dog. They are a cross between two different animals, and in turn are sterile. They cannot have children. Warlocks and half faeries typically have the same ailment." Magnus's voice was guarded, as if he was worried his words would upset me.

"But you had Eaden?" I argued, trying not to accept what he was saying.

"I am the product of a spell book Ayne. The book of White created me, so really my father didn't make me from himself, if you know what I mean." She blushed, and looked back and forth between her fathers.

"You are still our blood, darling." Magnus smiled proudly. "Thank god Clary found that book or you wouldn't be here."

Ayne realized that her worry over being infertile was going to be ignored for the time being, their confusion over what she really was, was the thing they were most concentrated on.

"I am so very curious about what she is capable of." Alec said, and smiled in encouragement when Ayne looked worried.

"Zeus said she would be powerful, because she carried so much angel blood inside her." Fin said. Ayne avoided his face completely.

Magnus grinned, "And Zeus is always right."

"This is all very amazing and wonderful, but I would appreciate understanding what happened more in detail and I am sure Ayne would like to go home." Eaden mumbled.

Ayne nodded, and shivered as a cold breeze blew past her.

"Let's get you home sweet pea." Magnus smiled softly, and held out a hand. Everyone moved towards him, placing a hand gently on his body.

Ayne took it, and suddenly they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it has been way too long! Here are two more chapters! <strong>

**REVIEW! READ!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

It was like turning into the consistency of smoke, or fog, Ayne thought as the world around them seemed to go black as the night. Everything around them was gone, and she felt as if she were flying through the air, so fast it almost hurt.

Just as it was becoming to much for her, her body was back, and she was no longer flying.

The scenery had changed, they were no longer standing beside the Deity, and instead were right in front of the Institute. Ayne smiled every so slightly at how easily the glamour peeled away and she saw the Church's true form.

"How on earth did we get here?" I asked, and looked to see Magnus smile mischeviously.

"Magic, my dear."

Ayne smiled in return, understanding immediately.

"So I guess I should go home." She said, and looked on either side of the street for a cav. Luckily this time she had money.

"But…Someone needs to go with her." A soft voice said, and Ayne looked around to see it was Max watching her with immense concern.

"I will be fine, its only a few minutes." Ayne lied. The cab ride sometimes took an hour if traffic was bad.

"After what happened last night, you need to be careful. Have someone with you all the time. We don't want t risk losing our princess now do we?"

Ayne gulped, "I really think I will be fine."

She looked around the little group, and Magnus and Alec both looked concerned. Eaden was watching Max curiously, as if his concern was fascinatingly out of character. And Fin, who she tried to glance past, was glaring at Max with hate. That glare made no sense to her…

"No, I agree, someone should go with you. You could be attacked." Alec said, and everyone looked to Fin expectantly.

When he refused to looked at her Max sighed and turned towards Ayne. "I will go with her."

Alec nodded, and smiled, "Come back tomorrow, we should probably discuss this situation with the rest of the Institute. And it would be wise to explain everything to your parents." Alec said, and turned to guide Eaden up the stairs. She waved sadly at Ayne, and they hurried inside. Magnus inclined his head and gracefully flitted up the stairs, blue sparkles sprinkling away from his suit jacket. Fin simply stood there, ignoring the three of them leaving to go inside. Max was watching Ayne, and turned to hail a cab.

She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help herself as her eyes flitted from Max to Fin. His broad shoulders were tense, and his neck taught as an iron wire. She could tell by the way his head was inclined to the Institute that he was trying not to look at her. Her stomach turned at how revolting it seemed to be for him, to look at her. Why wouldn't her look at her?

A soft warm her touched her wrist, "Ayne?" Max whispered, and she flinched, her eyes turning away from Fin, and landing on Max. He was so handsome, his eyes watching her with pity.

She imagined he had seen so many girls pine after Fin with desire, that he had learnt to pity them.

"Yeah." She sighed, and looked to the street. "We should go."

She saw Max nod and his warm hand disappeared around her wrist. The strangely cool air bit at her exposed skin, and Ayne founder herself wishing he still held it.

The sound of a car approaching sounded, and Max through up his arm, "Taxi!" He yelled, and the car screeched to a stop in front of them. He looked to her, and ushered her forward as he opened the door.

She muttered the address to the cab driver, and Max climbed in, the cab pulling back into the street.

The drive was silent at first, but after a quiet moment, Max broke it.

"Whatever he said to you, he didn't mean it." Max whispered, and the softness of his voice, made him turn to look at him. He was watching her, deeply staring into his eyes. She felt as if maybe he was really trying to get her to understand.

"What?" She whispered.

He sighed, "Fin has this way about him, when he cares about someone he…wishes he didn't. He has trouble letting people in, letting them see who he really is. He only rarely lets his guard down. When he does he is soft and he really does care. I promise you he does. I think that whatever he said to you, it was because he is scared of you."

Ayne gasped, "What—why would be scared of me?

"Because you are beautiful, brave and kind. He cares about you. I can see it when he looks at you." Max muttered, and his eyes looked sad, as if him caring about Ayne upset him.

"But he hardly knows me." Ayne argued.

"Time doesn't matter." Max shrugged. "He still cares about you none the less."

"But he must care about you, and Eaden, and even Madeleine. How come he doesn't treat you the way he treats me?"

"We are his family. It is different, he loves us because of family. I don't think he has ever cared for anyone but his family. I guess he inherited that trait from his father."

"I still don't understand."

Max smiled, he had such a pleasant smile. "My uncle Jace had a most corrupted upbringing. He still hasn't healed from some of the emotional wounds that were inflicted on him as a young boy, and as a teenager. When Fin was born he was still so hurt from the Dark Days, so Fin was raised by Jace while he was still bitter. Fin was taught not to care for people, for they would only hurt him. Luckily Clary eased some of the bitterness, but he still has that hard outer shell." Max laughed at the confused express on Ayne's face, "What I'm saying is, he doesn't know any better, he thinks it makes him weak to care. So when you come along with all your pleasantries, he…says things he doesn't mean, things that will hurt you, so you hate him. He would rather be hated then considered weak."

Ayne nodded, but couldn't help the pain that was in her chest grip her. To stop herself from thinking about it, she said the first words that came to her mind, "You seem to know him so well."

"Yes, I have known him since we were kids. I'm only a few months younger then him, you see." Max said, smiling.

"You love him."

"Yes, he is like a brother, not just a cousin. We are _parabotai, _he and I." Max said.

"What's that?" Ayne asked, curiously.

"We are like fighting partners, comrades and brothers. We would die for one another in battle." Max explained.

"What about Eaden?"

Max laughed, "She doesn't need anyone to help her in a battle."

Ayne smiled, thinking of how fiercely she held herself.

"Eaden is so much like my mother, they almost could be mother and daughter." Max grinned.

"Is that what your mother is like?" Ayne wondered.

"She is taller, and she doesn't have Alec and Eaden's blue eyes. But they have much the same personality." He explained.

"Who are you most like?"

Max's grinned flashed bigger, "My father. He can be silly, which is what my mother needs but, still, he and I look quite a bit alike, and we think the same way."

Ayne remembered Fin's words that first night when he had said that Max's father was a vampire, "How did your mother and father have children? Fin told me about your father."

"Ah, yes I was waiting for you to bring that up." Max's voice lowered, and his eyes flashed toward the cab driving.

Ayne blushed, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I don't mind." Max shrugged. "You heard what Magnus said, about how Eaden was made from the book of White?" When Ayne nodded, he went on, "Alec and my mother—Isabelle—they are brother and sister. But Alec still only looks around 20, though we are nearing twenty ourselves. You see when Magnus got the book of White, there were spells that know one knew were possible, one being able to produce a child from simply a potion and a spell, and then to make someone immortal. My father is" Max whispered the word vampire, looking to the cab driver again. "And he was once immortal, and he thought that he would never grow old, never have children, until Alec decided he wanted to be with Magnus forever. Magnus told him he knew the way to make sure that they could be together forever, but immortality cannot be ridden of once it has been created. It can merely be transferred from one being to another. To make Alec live forever they needed someone else to give up their immortality. Simon—my father—was new to immortal life, and only dreamed up returning to normal, and so they asked him if he would give up his immortality to Alec. He agreed and they made the transformation. My father still is a vampire, but he no longer is immortal, and ages at a normal rate. He is one of a kind, not only is mortal but he is called a Daylighter, because he can walk in the sun." Max smiled, "My mother and him were in love but up until he was changed into a mortal man, they thought they could never be together unless Alec was changed himself into a vampire. They married and had me in the same year he was changed. Luckily I didn't inherit his disease…" Max said, and looked over to Ayne with his soft eyes. They were gentle when they stopped on her.

"That's amazing." Ayne gasped out, shocked.

"Yes."

The cab pulled over and Ayne looked up in shock to see her house, the lights off, and looking completely normal. She felt like she had woken from a dreamlike stupor, like the world she had just left wasn't real. She opened her clutch to pull out some money, but Max's hand stopped her. "I got it."

Ayne smiled, and Max's eyes unfocused in admiration. "I'll walk you to the door." He said, almost as if he were hypnotized, and he half stumbled out of the cab door, muttering to the driver to wait a moment.

They walked in silence up the steps, as she pulled out her key and turned to him. His eyes were on her face, soft and generous. They weren't foggy like a moment ago, but strangely alive. Like he was a blind man seeing for first time.

"I promise, everything will be alright." Max whispered. Ayne was looking deeply into his eyes, and noticed that within them was a softness that only she remembered seeing in Ben's eyes, never before in anyone else. His next move shocked her as his warm hand brushed her cheekbone, a tingle rippling down her face and neck. A crooked smile lifted his face, and he leaned in, his full lips brushing her other cheek. Her face heated as a blush covered it. His lips went to her ear and his voice made her shiver in anticipation, "Sleep well Ayne Rosselin."

She gripped the doorknob for support as he turned away smiling, and walked back toward the cab. Within in moments she was alone, her heart pounding from Max's unexpected affection. She leaned against the door, twisting the knob slightly and was shocked when the door opened.

Her heart went into a frenzy when she realized that the door must not have been locked. Living in New York City was no place to leave the door to ones house in the Upper East Side open. She felt fear trickle through her body as she walked inside, the lights all off. It was midnight she assumed, so it was not uncharacteristic the house was entirely black, but she could help but feel that something was off. Something wrong.

She pulled off her heels, hoping not to make any noise as she crept through the house, checking each room suspiciously. When she got to the kitchen she had still not found anything or anyone in a room, nothing looking in a disarray. She turned to the sliding door that led to the small back yard and froze.

She was beautiful the woman that stood at the back of the lawn, next to a little cherry tree her mother had attempted to grow. The woman had hair the colour of mahogany wood that hung down past the middle of her waist, it was softly curly, and stunning. She wore a soft blue dress that draped to the ground, revealing a thin and elegant figure that was the pinnacle example of a what a woman should look like. Her eyes were emerald green and the most lovely colour she had ever seen, nicer even then maybe Fin's. Ayne couldn't help but admire her, but still she made no move to approach. Her eyes flitted quickly to the sliding door, which was open, letting the air blow in to the kitchen she realized. When she looked back to where the woman was, she was smiling. It was not the smile that Max had given her, which was full of kindness, but instead was dark and the smile made her more fearful then she had ever been before. It was lovely, but ghastly.

As if sensing her fear she smiled wide, revealing bright white teeth. It was menacing….And with that the woman disappeared.

Ayne woke to the sound of a knock on the door, and she gasped sitting up quickly, gripping the sheets in fear.

"Ayne?" she heard her mother's voice as the door opened, revealing her familiar face.

"Yeah?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice from trembling. After the woman had disappeared she had ran to the door and slid it shut quickly locking it and turning to lock every window and door in the room before running up stairs to close her bedroom window which she always kept open.

"How are you feeling?" She said, and came to sit at the foot of her bed.

"Better." She said, touching her ribs in shock that there was no pain.

Her mother looked at her with concern, the look she had given her almost every day as she grew up. She knew that her mother, and even more her father, had lied to her and Vince and ever Cornellia. But as Sarah looked at her, as if no one else mattered to her, she knew her lies were irrelevant. Now she knew the truth about herself, and that was all that mattered.

Sarah frowned, "I am so sorry Ayne. I am so sorry I never told you."

Ayne sighed, she couldn't stay mad at her mother forever, it was too hard. "I know. I just wish I hadn't found out that way."

Sarah nodded fervently, "Me too."

She remembered what Zeus had told her he day before, and the new knowledge that the Silent Brothers had helped her acquire. "I met Zeus, last night."

Sarah mustn't have expected her words because she gasped, "Zeus, how?"

"We visited him at his nightclub, we knew he would know about me, so we asked him to explain more about what was happening. He knew my real mother didn't he? He knew about me?"

Sarah nodded "He knows more then even I do. I don't know who your father is…"

"I do." Ayne whispered, and Sarah's eyes went frantic.

"What?"

"While Madeleine was in the Unseelie Court she met the King Theus, and they fell in love. And then they had me. Madeleine hated my father and fled from him, never telling anyone but Zeus who I really was." She explained, and watched as her mother's eyes glistened with tears.

"That explains so much, that explains why you were attacked." Sarah whispered, she was piecing together what Ayne already knew.

"Yes. We think the Courts are both trying to find me, to either kill me or…or make me their ruler." Ayne said, her voice catching on the last word. "He used to visit me didn't he? Zeus?"

"Yes, he came once, to see you." Sarah agreed, her voice full of regret. "You were only a baby."

"The Silent Brother's showed me that memory." Sarah gasped, but Ayne went on, "They showed me other memories too, things I never remembered. My father came to see me once, and so did his guards. But—" She was about to say Dad, but she caught herself, still so hurt form _his_ lies. She paused, not sure if she should tell her mother the truth. It would hurt her so much to know, and only put strain on the family when they hardly needed more complications.

"But what honey?" Sarah asked, laying a hand on Ayne's.

"Nothing, I was just going to say that I had been young, and so I couldn't remember it. That why the Silent Brother's uncovered it." She said, and Sarah frowned as if sensing she was keeping something from her.

"Very well." Sarah sighed, "I suspect you are going back?"

"To the Institute? Yes. I have to." Ayne admitted, though she wasn't sure if she so much had to but rather wanted to.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it probably comforts you being among people that can relate to who you really are." Sarah said and sighed again, this time very sadly.

Ayne thought for a moment about what her mother said, and found she couldn't help but agree. There at the Institute, they could help her deal with what she was, keep her safe, and even tell her the truth in discovering her heritage. It was much more comforting that being at home where her parents were, the people who had kept the truth from her.

"You should bring Vince with you." Sarah said, sensing that Ayne agreed with her words.

"Why?" Ayne asked, her face furrowing in confusion.

"He wants to know more about the Shadow World." Sarah said simply and rose to her feet. "I need to go drop Cornellia at a friends, and then go grocery shopping, but I guess I will see you later. Call me if anything happens…"

Ayne nodded, her heart aching as her mother left the room. She wondered if her happy relationship she had always had with Sarah would ever return to the way it was, despite knowing the truth.

She hopped out of bed after a few moments of thinking, looking at the clock as she passed. It was only 9:14 in the morning.

She went straight into the kitchen, hearing as her sister and mother chatted outside the house, getting into a cab. The sliding door was still closed thankfully, no signs of the woman returning last night. She grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, adding copious amounts of sugar to the cup and then gulping it down, burning her tongue in the process.

She ate breakfast quickly, eager in an odd way to get to the Institute. She ran up the stairs, throwing Vince's door open only to find his half naked in his bedroom with a little blonde girl lying next to him, only wearing a bra and underwear.

"Ew." Ayne muttered, and went towards Vince's bed, grabbing a cup of water off his bedside table. There were male and female clothes strewn across the messy floor, the blankets of the bed crumpled and half off the bed. She sighed as she saw the girl curl up next to Vince, snoring softly. "Pour girl…." She whispered, and lifting the cup dumping it onto Vince's half naked body. He jumped up suddenly, making the girl fly off him and fall off the bed.

"What the hell Ayne!" Vince shouted, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Really Vince? Another one? Dude have some decency and if you sneak a girl in for a blow job in the middle of the night, lock the fucking door…" Ayne snapped, and shook the cup out on Vince's soaking wet head. The girl had reappeared on the other side of the bed, flushed and angry.

"You asshole, you told me I was the only one!" She shouted, grabbing her clothes off the floor and throwing them on. She was cute, but very much not Vince's type.

"Sweety, you are one of maybe 12 girls at the moment, don't be stupid." Ayne rolled her eyes, turning back to her brother, who was obviously about to punch her. "Close the door behind you." She muttered as the girl flew out the door, and tramped down the stairs.

"Ayne, why do you have to ruin everything? She was hot!" Vince complained, standing up to throw on a shirt.

Ayne rolled her eyes again and put the cup back down. "We're going to the Institute. Mom thought you should come. We are leaving in half an hour, so maybe you should wash up, you have sex hair."

Vince grimaced, but nodded.

Ayne left the room, feeling a little smug at embarrassing her brother, and went straight to the shower, standing in under the hot water until the water got too hot for her to bare. When she got out she couldn't help but look in the mirror and feel as if she was looking at a stranger. The eyes that were the mirror looked to hard, the bruising that hadn't quite healed despite the rune's help scattered her naked torso. Her body even seemed a little too skinny, as if she had lost weight over the last few days. That didn't surprise her since she didn't remember having eaten much since she had met Fin. Even her skin looked different, with its new mark scarred on her forearm. The only thing she thought that hadn't change was her hair, still long and silver.

The ache that accompanied her thoughts made her realize she wasn't doing herself any good, mulling over the changes that had occurred over a four day timeline. She was worrying herself about what she would look like if this new life she had discovered, kept changing her.

She brushed through her long hair, blow drying it but not bothering to make sure it was completely thorough. She went to her bedroom, digging through to find her most comfortable clothes and only coming up with a pair of flowered high-wasted shorts and an old Grateful Dead band shirt she wore when she felt like looking a little grungy. She had cut the back out o the shirt and sewed it too look a little more fashionable, so the tattoo she had gotten two years prior was noticeable on her back. Not bothering to look good she threw the two things on, grabbing her shabby old satchel off her desk chair.

She looked in the mirror and sighed contently that she looked a little more like herself. This was what she looked like in the summer, her silver hair parted down the middle and hanging low down her waist, her legs long and showing a little golden shimmer from being in the sun. She realized her little outfit made her resemble the new age hipsters she went to school with and laughed, leaving the room without a backwards glance.

She caught Vince just as he was also leaving his room, wearing a simple white shirt and beige khakis. It seemed they were both choosing not to care what they looked like too much today.

"Nice shirt. I was wondering when you were gonna start wearing that old thing again." Vince smiled, seeming to have regained some composure.

"Thanks. Are you still mad at me?" She smiled as they descended the stairs.

"Nah, I figured I was going to be seeing that girl Eaden today so I decided that Renee being pissed didn't matter." Vince shrugged. He opened the door for Ayne and turn to lock up after she had made her way down the steps. It was beautiful outside and the breeze was pleasant, warmer then last night had been.

"Good." She laughed, surprised she was in moderately high spirits.

They hailed a cab, both smiling and climbed in saying the address of the Institute and driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>And another one! Reviewwww!<strong>


End file.
